Gelato
by LiraWM
Summary: The icecream was never this hard to get and taste: KakashiAnko, KakaAnko
1. Chapter 1

-No, you certainly can't.

-Yes, I certainly can.

-No you CAN'T!

-Yes I CAN.

A pair of blue eyes gazed the owners of these two voices, trying to get a decent meal without the annoying voice of two adults arguing about… What was about? He can't even remember why the discussion started. Looking anywhere but the place where the two Jounins kept yelling but now with two kunais, one in each hand. Trying to look for an explanation but no success on it, a familiar presence arrived to the same spot where he was.

-Ohayo, Naruto

-Ohayo,Sakura-chan.

Sakura took seat next to Naruto and ordered her usual vegetarian ramen, after all she kept on diet, 'cause Ino just "stole" her, the new skirt she was about to buy. Next time she'll get the blouse that Ino was dreaming since summer started, well Sakura will get it first 'cause she has the money and Ino has too much breast to fit, anyway. While waiting she looked to the same direction where Naruto was looking "_Geez… they're still on that? Why don't they give up? It's getting annoying"_.

-I told you, you're incapable of doing it without getting hurt.

-Yes I'm perfectly capable and without a single drop of pain.

Naruto sighed and ordered another bowl of Pork ramen, this was simply getting annoying and the worst part is that he can't even remember why the discussion started; he could barely remember that it was Old Hag's fault.

2 weeks before

Tsunade was walking to her usual bar when Naruto saw her coming. Naruto ran to her to say hi and surprisingly she said hi back, with good humor and even smiled at him. At first Naruto thought it was a trap, blinked several times and placed his left hand on his back looking for a kunai but gave up when the old woman didn't do a thing.

-What's up with the good humor, old hag?.- Still blinking.

-Nothing in particular.- trying to ignore the "old hag" part and kept smiling.

Naruto closed his eyes in disbelief and walked a few steps closer to her in order to check if everything, his mind recorded, was alright.

-Nee…. Who are you? What have you done with the old hag?.- making circles around Tsunade checking if she was the real she, by touching in certain parts that well… shouldn't be touched by anyone, well maybe Dan could.

Tsunade blinked at first but rage came second and third…. SLAP obviously this sent Naruto two blocks away from Tsunade. While rubbing his cheek and the other parts that were injured, Naruto followed her to the bar and checked if she was there. At the door was Shizune with Ton Ton in her arms, who greeted him and asked him if by any chance he had seen Tsunade, Naruto pointed to the bar. Shizune sighed and then smiled, Naruto was getting suspicious, everybody seemed so happy today.

-Ano… Shizune? Why granny seems so happy today?.

Shizune blinked a few times then she smiled again, giving a little pat on the top of his head.

-Oh, nothing in particular.

Naruto started to get pissed. Why everybody gave him the same crap of answer? Instead of letting Shizune enter to the bar, he looked at her with clear anger in his eyes.

-Oy! Granny's servant… Tell me why old hag is so happy or I'll make Ton Ton a pretty good lunch for today.- pointing with a kunai to Ton Ton, who tried to hide the best loose this it could in Shizune arms.

Shizune sighed but continue smiling. She nodded and asked him, with the right hand, to come closer.

-It's just that… Tsunade is about to win the first bet, in her whole life.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and closing his eyes then Shizune with a gesture dragged him to the bar, where Tsunade just got in. There were a few tables, each with six chairs on them. The manager was at the bar with five people around him. Naruto recognized them by their particular characteristics. First was the smoke dude with his particular cloud over him, next was the kunoichi that seemed to be married with the colour red, then the violet violent weirdo with fishnets all over her body, after there was his sensei with his usual book in his nose and at the end was Tsunade grinning widely.

Naruto was about to walk to them when Shizune stopped him, he looked at her puzzled, Shizune placed her index finger on her lips and smiled, then pointed at a table next to the bar for both to sit. Both walked to that direction, in order to hear them clearly, without dragging too much attention to them. They were silent, just drinking their respective beverages; Tsunade was the one who broke the silence.

-Say Hatake, which volume are you reading now?

Kakashi stopped reading and looked to Tsunade a little bit concerned, just a little. The other three shinobi looked at Tsunade quizzically also, what was she up to? She never approved that her sannin partner spent his whole life writing porn novels instead of training, getting a job, or whatever but that. Tsunade ignored their stares and continued looking directly to Kakashi, who returned to his reading.

-Volume 6.- turning the page and ignoring completely the fifth Hokage.

-Did you already get to the part where the nurse and the doctor make it out on his desk?

Even Ton Ton dropped his jaw to the table. All in the bar, including the manager looked shocked and terrified to the Hokage, except Shizune who continued smiling. Did all hear what she said? Or is it a consequence of the alcohol in their veins?. Now Kakashi stopped fully the "research" and looked confused, but really concerned to Tsunade. "_Did she just say what I imagine she said?"_

-Actually I find more interesting the third volume. In particular the _**diving**_ part at the pool.- smiling and taking another gulp of her cold sake.

Asuma dropped his cigar on the bar, "_what the hell is happening?"_. He looked to Kurenai who was the same as he, jaw ready to receive as many flies as Konoha could breed. Anko had a little blush on her cheeks but with the jaw fully open. Ok, every person in Konoha knows that Kakashi is an hentai and isn't afraid to admit it. But the Hokage? One of the three sannin, reading those scum books and sharing its contents to the public? No… not any public… To Kakashi?!.

Tsunade continued drinking and smiling, once in a while she stared to Kakashi, who hadn't look elsewhere but her.

-Oh come on! You wouldn't expect the Hokage just to do paperwork and research the whole time, right?.- Giving another gulp to her sake.- Plus I've been partner of that hentai baka for more years than the ones you lived.- Pointing at Kakashi with her right index.

Anko was a little furious but also disappointed. How come the Hokage be as low as Kakashi, by reading those things?! They don't even deserve the name book. Anko closed her mouth and her right hand became a punch. Tsunade noticed this and smiled wider "_It's working"._

-So? Don't you think the same ne… Kakashi-kun?.- giving a wink and ordering another bottle of sake from the stony-stone barman.

The barman reacted and went to the back of the bar to reach another container of sake, meanwhile the fist of Anko was becoming red by the time and also trembling with anger. Tsunade kept looking to Kakashi who was with the same expression, total dumbness. The barman came back giving her another bottle which Tsunade enjoyed immensely with one gulp.

-Quite great I must admit but well it's _**hard**_ to quit reading once you get started, but I'm a woman… I can stop it whenever I want.- Liking the corner of her lips dragging the copy ninja's attention to this movement.

-Unlike someone I know.

The tension was broken with these last four words, now the attention was on the smirking violet haired kunoichi. Anko looked at Kakashi with anger but with a triumphant smile on her lips. Kakashi gained his composure and started to breath normally. He took again his book and resumed his reading. Asuma took another cigarette from the back of his jacket and Kurenai was looking directly to Anko, waiting for her next move.

-See? Back to the fantasy world where he can't escape, no matter what.- drinking another bit of her candy vodka shake.- Even if his life depended on it.

-I can perfectly manage my reading habits for your information, Mitarashi.- still reading and without even looking at her.

-Oh yeah… I can notice.- pointing directly to the book that was still open.

Kakashi looked at her with his lazy eye, Anko was smiling and waiting for a response. Kakashi sighed and took his goblet of red wine and waved it in the air.

-I can.- still waving the goblet and reading.

-So why is the book still open, eh? Hatake.

Tsunade noticed that Kakashi just frowned and was getting a little annoyed by the challenging words of the kunoichi.

-I don't have to explain myself to someone who can't control her habits with the sweet things, like the dango.- drinking a bit of the wine so fast that only Tsunade noticed.

-And this comes from someone who sees the words Icha-Icha and immediately sells his soul, for a piece of that crap.- holding tighter the glass on her left hand.

-At least I don't go hyper any time I get the chance to eat sweets. .- closing his book.

-At least I don't get **hard,** every time I read _those_ things.- standing up.

-At least I don't get fat by reading my books.- looking directly to her

-At least I won't get blind for eating candies.

-I certainly will not get blind for that.- saving the book in his left pocket.

-You're half the way.- pointing to the only visible eye.- you lazy hentai shinobi, who can't live a week without his beloved porn books.

-I certainly can live without them, but in your case you'll be dead without a single drop of sugar flooding in your veins in one day.

-I can manage, unlike you.

-No you can't, Dango lover.

-Yes, I CAN! Porn freak.

-No, You CAN'T! Sweet slave.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N**: Well this is my first fic in about… mmm let me see… ah yeah… 3 years hehehe ' well the career choice, the homework, job, housework, etc dragged my whole energy plus I've been too lazy to write and when I got the energy and the time I just… forget the idea hehehe. But thanks to someone in particular I decided to write again… thank you TwoTails. Well this is also my first fic in English, did you notice? Well I'm from Mexico and I can't write very well in English, I can read it but writing… a whole new world turururururu arg… ejem musical thing got in me sorry… hehehe . Well hope you enjoy it, there's much to go and to check (grammar and spelling). See ya next time.

P.S: Again thanks to TwoTails for encouraging me to write again.


	2. Chapter 2

_How dare she mock my books? It's not like I've done anything wrong to her. Why does she get __**that**_ _mad to me for just a little mature reading? It's just a book… It's not like I'm cursing or making some strange genjutsu on her by reading it, is it?. _

This was the type of thoughts that got into the copy ninja while walking to his own apartment, after all that evening got quite unexpected for the usual "Drink with friends" night. He didn't expect that coming, well he didn't expect anything to happen to begin with. Those days, that Asuma encouraged him to go, more forcing than encouraging, usually went slowly and peacefully. Asuma was always telling stories about the good times with his team, Kurenai always pointing out the possibilities of getting the team stronger by changing certain things in their training. Anko was usually eating as many candies as her mouth or pocket afford. As for him, well… he was always reading his novels while waiting anything to happen, but this was simply too much.

Asuma was the one who stopped them from killing each other, well not exactly killing but the discussion got out of control. The surprising part was that he, Hatake Kakashi, lost control with a child like that, not even Naruto got Kakashi on his nerves. Well first, Naruto was his pupil and not his equal so any time he wanted he could just make Naruto pay the consequences, second Naruto never ever in his five senses would mock his sensei's little affection for Jiraiya's books and third, well, even though Naruto has an annoying voice Anko's was much worse. If those reasons weren't enough to explain his lack of patience at that moment, then he didn't knew which ones were valid.

Kakashi sighed as he continued walking in the streets, hands in their respective pockets with his lazy eye looking nothing else but the horizon. Soon he'd be at his apartment where he could enjoy a piece of calm and continue reading his beloved new Icha-Icha book. This thought tranquilized him as he reached to his destination. While climbing the stairs he looked for his key, when he noticed that it wasn't in the pocket that it should be. Kakashi stood there for a couple of seconds, looking in other pockets but realizing that it was nowhere to be found. Trying not to panic, Kakashi remade his day in his mind in order to figure out, why the key wasn't in the same place that he had put it this morning.

That morning he went to visit Obito's grave, then he trained the rest of the morning with his team. That afternoon he went to have lunch with Asuma, after that he went to Tsunade's office to report the progress of his team and finally he arrived to the bar. Nothing in particular, so why the key wasn't there!?. Kakashi tried to concentrate in more details of his day but nothing popped in his mind that would explain the lack of the key. He would just probably get through the bedroom window but that was quite stupid for him to do. The minute someone tried to get in by the windows, that same minute he or she'll be dead. After all he had placed those traps himself, not even Tsunade could avoid them without a scratch on. As for the rest of the house, same problem he'd be gravely injured. He cursed himself for his stupid paranoia.

It was already 2am and he was about to fall asleep on the floor if he didn't find a place to stay at that moment. His apartment tonight was unavailable, giving up any chance of getting inside by other methods. He could ask Asuma if he could stay with him, but at that moment he'd be deeply asleep or with Kurenai gazing at the moon. Iruka could be a possibility but then he remembered that Iruka, Genma and other jounin that he couldn't even remember their names, went to a patrol mission in the surroundings. Tsunade would laugh at first, then send him away to a bench in the park for being that stupid. As for Gai well… first Kakashi would sell his soul three times to the spirit of death, before spending a night with the youth spirit king. There was an option available but it meant instant death by the time he knocked the door, but it was windy and he didn't want to spend the night on a bench or at the front door of his apartment. He gulped and started to walk. He'd have to convince Anko to let him in.

---

Anko ate the third package of dango with gluttony and rage combined. _Who the hell he thinks he is? Telling me I__'__m getting fat, _because of_ my sweet little angels. Well it__'__s true they have a bunch of calories but What the hell!? I train and kick my sorry ass each day to make the chunnin exams close to perfection. I deserve a present after that. My habit is more normal and acceptable, than his habit of reading porn in public._ Anko took another bite of the fourth package of dango.

She stood and walked to her kitchen for a glass of water, too much candy for the night. She drank it in one gulp and rubbed her stomach, what a pleasant way of calming her bad humor. Well it's true that she eats a lot of candy, but that was better than letting people suffer her bad humour every minute. The candy calmed her, every time she got out of control and that was quite often. So why everybody else complained about her eating habits, after all that was the reason she didn't kill everybody, that stepped on her way "those days". People always complained about the others, but never about themselves.

Anko walked to the window that allowed the moon light get across her living room, she gazed outside. The city was calm as usual, full of lights for the night lovers, also there was this peaceful smell that always dragged her to a world of fantasies, where everything would be ok by just wishing it hard enough. Anko smiled at this silly thought and sat down on her purple couch. How she loved that colour, so suitable for her. Apparently calm but it might kill you if you underestimate it, just like her. That was his last lesson for her… never underestimate your enemy.

She reach her neck with her right hand, looking with her fingers for the seal that was "given" to her as a memento of her days as Orochimaru's pupil. How she hated remembering those things. She took another glance of the night sky and tranquilized herself. _Relax__…__ he__'__s weak and won__'__t be able to do any techniques on you anymore. _Remembering the ANBU's speech after the death of the third Hokage. They told them about the state of Orochimaru when he left, both arms unutilized and an expression of total pain written all over his face. This made Anko smile a bit but it was unfair and also an huge price that Konoha paid for hurting Orochimaru, the third Hokage now was gone.

Anko sighed heavily and stood to take another glass of water from the kitchen. She drank it fast as she could, trying to avoid those sensations that hunted her in the nights. _If I was stronger at that time__…__ he would be probably here._ She shook her head in order to forget any regrets. It was not her fault, she had to remember that daily, that was the homework the third left for her. She smiled slyly and took the last bite of the fourth package of Dango that was left on the table. Grinning she placed both hands on her coat as she walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She was about to when she felt something in her right pocket and stopped walking. Her hand reached for whatever was in it, realizing without even looking at it that it was a key. She took it out gazing at it, trying to recall where she got that.

She remembered that after the fight she got with Kakashi and before she left the bar, she saw a key on the floor. She took it and asked for the owner but no one responded to her question, so she had put it on her pocket just in case she'd find the owner by walking home. She looked it at any angle possible, trying to figure out the owner. _It must be a simple and practical person, it has no keychains._ She saw it for the last time and placed it back to her pocket. _I__'__ll leave it on Tsunade__'__s office tomorrow._ She was walking to her bathroom again, when she heard a knock on her door. She blinked several times before hearing another knock on her door. She reached for a kunai with her right hand, while walking slowly to the door. It was very late, who it might be at this hour?. The last time she opened a door without hesitating, she got an awful scar on her back. So, instead of asking the stupid civilian question of "Who's there?" and hoping to be killed, she opened the door and threw the kunai directly to the person that was in front of the door. To her surprise, the kunai was stopped with great ability in the mid air, she blinked but then an angered expression appeared on her face.

-Yo Anko! What a nice way to receive visitors, don't you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi stood there smiling and playing with the kunai that seconds ago tried to killed him. Anko was looking at his moves, in case he'll try something funny. _What's this clown doing at my door at this hour? _Kakashi opened his visible eye but continued smiling. Anko walked two steps forward and with her right hand took away the kunai and put it back to the place it should be. Anko closed her arms in her chest and frowned _what?! Say something you perv freak!. _Kakashi noticed her uneasiness and smiled wider.

-It's not quite polite to throw kunais to a guest at your door or is it, Anko?

Anko just stood there still looking directly to the copy ninja that continued with his usual goofy smile.

-Also it's not quite polite to knock a door, especially a lady's door, at 2am, Kakashi.

_What? Lady? Where!?_ Kakashi smirked but restrained saying this; although it would have been funny in other occasion at this time he needed a favor from his attacker, plus the worst thing to say to a tomboy it's this type of things. Besides he was planning living some more years, there's no hurry in getting his life shorter that it already was.

-Well, there was no need to throw me a kunai Anko. After all I knocked, if I really was an enemy I'll simply get inside by other methods, not by knocking. Don't you think?

Anko grunted her teeth and bitted her inner cheeks. _Got a point, but still_…

-What do you want?

-Me?.- Pointing himself with an innocent face.- What makes you think I want something?

-I don't know maybe… IT'S 2 AM AND YOU'RE AT MY DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!

Kakashi covered his ears, preventing himself for getting deaf. _Geez what's with the aptitude?_ Kakashi sighed as she finished yelling. He took a deep breath _There it goes_. He looked at her intensely and walked a step closer to her. Anko gave a step back trying to avoid any contact with him, he was serious suddenly and looking at her with that penetrating gaze he used a few times. Anko felt a shiver running through all her spine _what the hell? _She tried to look at him as serious as she could, but it's was difficult with that look he was giving to her, the same look she gave to the dango after two hours of starving.

-Anko…- spoke softly as he reached with his left hand the wall of the apartment.

She felt her cheeks getting hotter and her legs trembling a bit but she continued looking directly at him.

-Yes?.- She managed to say that even thought she was nervous in the position she let herself in.

Kakashi smirked a bit a leaned forward, closer to her face. Anko's cheeks changed from pink to red. Her left hand was looking furiously for the kunai that minutes ago she saved in her back pocket; she had to stop this in this instant. Kakashi sensed this movement and with his right hand reached the back of Anko and pulled her closer to him. Anko's face was pressing against his chest, the breathing was getting quite hard, not to mention that the air was filled with Kakashi's scent. Kakashi taking this opportunity of confusion reached to her back pocket and took the kunai fast enough so she wouldn't notice that his hand was on her ass.

-Looking for this?.- getting apart just a little and showing her the kunai moments ago she tried to reach.

Anko opened her mouth in order to complain, but Kakashi put his right index on her mouth to silence her.

-What did I just t you about throwing kunais to a guest eh?.- saving the kunai in his back pocket.

-Guest?.- blinked as she tried to calm herself for the sudden approaching of Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and smiled openly, even with the mask on Anko could see clearly the expression remarked all over the fabric. Kakashi approached again to her face but in the way he took a detour to her right ear. Anko tried her best to get a hold of herself; his scent has getting full access through her noise. Anko tried to take a big breath in order to calm herself but the air was full of his smell, his shampoo smell to be more precisely. Once he reached her right ear, he let her feel the fabric of his mask on her earlobe before whispering.

-May I spend the night here _**with you**_?.

Anko thought she'll faint in that precise moment, that was too much for her. Anko closed her eyes, trying to think straight for a moment. She remembered her training of how to keep focus and calmed in any type of occasion, but there was nothing in her mind in that precise moment. There was no such training for situations like this! Yeah they trained you to keep calm in situations where your companions suffer any type of torture, even the puppy eyes, but come on! This was just ridiculous. Anko opened her eyes, he stopped moving but he was still on her. Kakashi noticed that Anko was gaining self control again, so with his right arm he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, in order to stop her if she tried to get away from him also to give her a reminder of who was in charge.

-So… what do you say?.- Tickling her ear with his lips .- I promise I'll behave….-wetting his lips and touching again her earlobe.- Of course, if you want me to…

Any sign of self control disappeared at the instant the wet lips of Kakashi touched her ear. Anko moaned a bit but silenced her by biting her tongue. She would not let herself go that easy with someone, especially someone like Kakashi. If war was what he wanted, fine… he'll get war. After all she was a woman with powerful weapons to use against a freak who loved porn. _Let's see how much he learned from his books_. Anko smiled and slowly dragged her right hand to Kakashi's back and climbed slowly to his neck, making some stops to press some specific points in his back. Kakashi snapped out of his concentration with her ear. _What on earth?._ Her hand started doing some massage in his neck; Kakashi couldn't do anything but moan, Anko could not be any happier than this, her trick was paying off good results. _Just as I thought. _

Kakashi tried his best to keep calm and he was about to, but in that precise moment Anko pressed her breasts against his chest. Kakashi looked at her in disbelief _Is she trying to… shag me in front of her apartment?! _The answer came immediately after feeling her right knee rubbing against his pants, in his middle area. Kakashi started to tremble also breathed slower and deeper each time she pressed her breasts and knee on him. He tried to gain some balance by using his left hand on the wall and letting her go to use his other hand to support the left one by putting it next to it, imprisoning Anko under him. Kakashi closed his eyes; he had no choice but to give himself away to the pleasure.

Anko looked at him and chucked a bit _This was too easy…_ _now for the last strike._

_-_Kakashi.- she whispered in his left ear.

-Mmm?...-with eyes closed and trembling.

-I guess…-giving a trail of kisses to his jaw.- This is _yours…_

Anko took Kakashi's right hand and put it on her right breast, Kakashi moaned as he felt her, trying his best not to fuck her in that precise moment. _So soft… so warm… so… metallic?!. _Kakashi opened his eyes and saw the thing that was holding his right hand, it was his key. He felt like a cascade of cold water hit directly to his stomach. Kakashi snapped out and there she was, smiling widely as he opened his hand and checked if it was really his key. He blinked and tried to look for an explanation.

-Found it on the bar, maybe you dropped it when you tried to knock me with your stupid book in the head.- still smiling and with both hands in her coat's pockets.- It's yours, right?

Kakashi looked at the key in disbelief. Of course it was Kakashi's but… What to answer? Yes and say goodbye to a possible shag or No and be murdered once she finds out the truth. _I'll take the risk_. He was about to answer when Anko poked him on the chest.

-Good, now I need to sleep and you too. It was **quite** a day.- she stretched herself and yawned a bit.- So… see ya tomorrow.- stepping inside the apartment and closing the door behind her.

Kakashi blinked and stared to the door. _What the HELL just happened here?!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Well I know the chapters are quite short, I'll try to make them larger ok? Well about the spelling and grammar I'll appreciate if you tell me the exact mistakes, so I can change them and improve my writing skills. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was about to get really hot when I remembered the real purpose of this story, you'll soon find out. Meanwhile enjoy some ice cream

See ya soon.

P.S: For TwoTails


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi woke up next morning still feeling a bit uneasy about the incident that took few hours ago. The pillow was still wet for his "emergency shower" that he took at the same instant he arrived home, after all that was so much excitement for one day. Kakashi opened his lazy eye and looked up to the morning sky. _It's about 8am_. He sighed and stood up, looking for his mask while yawning. He frowned and stretched a bit before putting the mask on, he was walking to his bathroom in order to brush his teeth when the friction that his legs made to his "friend" brought back a flashback that got his full attention at the minute he walked two steps.

-Oh… come on! You got to be kidding.- looking directly to his suddenly "morning" awake. He sighed and approached quickly to his bathroom murmuring "stupid Anko, stupid male's weakness" just to take care of something more than just his usual morning routine.

Anko snoozed off the alarm on her right, more murdering it than snoozing off. She cursed a bit before opening her eyes. Stretching in her bed and trying her best of not falling sleep again, she stood up and unplugged her alarm clock. _Damm you, stupid thing. _She walked to her bathroom and began to brush her teeth, massaging her scalp with her left hand and once in a while rubbing her eyes. She opened the faucet and spit the leftovers. Yawning she undressed herself and took a light shower to wake herself fully. Once she was soaping her hair she remembered the past events of the evening and grinned. _That was so easy and… funny_. She was about to say other word when she silenced her mind for thinking that kind of thoughts about him. But how could she help it? He was the one who started; she was simply trying to protect herself from that porn freak. But the more she thought about this, the more her mind wondered what would have happen if she didn't do anything to stop him of doing whatever he was thinking of doing to her. She dried and walked to her closet and got changed. While doing her breakfast she was thinking about how to deal with him at work after well… after what happened. _It's not big deal, after all __**nothing**__ happened._ She blinked after realizing the emphasis her mind made about the incident and sent these thoughts as fast as she could to the deepest place in her mind; she got a hell of work at the office to think about _him_ in that sort of way.

Kakashi was walking slowly as always, but this time he wasn't reading his beloved novel while moving; He already took care of _that_ business in his apartment. He sighed as he walked to the usual spot he paid a visit each day of his life, Obito's grave. He stood there looking to the same stone that seemed to never change through the years, just like him. He regretted the same feelings that came once he saw this black memento in the distance and tried his best of not losing his mind each time he remembered the precise moment of Obito's death. Greeting and wishing for the best, he walked to the Hokage's office in order to check his schedule for the day. _Guess I'll have to teach them again the team work lesson._ Mumbling as he walked he started to remember the incidents of the night before. Aside the fact that he had that type of thoughts in the early morning, he was quite pleased that she knew how to deal with men. It was weird that someone that criticized a lot his porn books could manage an unfavorable situation and manage to get things to her favor, she was weird… he liked that. Smiling he continued with his journey. _This is getting… interesting_.

Anko arrived early to the office and made herself comfortable before everybody else arrived. She picked the big and comfy chair that usually Hibiki took due to his height and smiled while spinning as fast as she could to get some adrenalin in her veins. She stopped before getting her breakfast out and smelled the morning scent of the office. It was filled with the typical scent of the cheap office coffee, some cinnamon and of course her biggest love of all, sugar melting in hot water. She grinned and stood up to reach the origin of the smell. It came from the second floor; it was still early so she decided to take some sugar to start her day. While climbing the stairs she met with Genma that was drinking his usual black coffee. She didn't pay much attention to this and continued walking to the staff cafeteria. Once in there she was about to kiss it in the same instant she saw it, the bending machine. She ran as fast as her ninja skills could and hugged the machine. She didn't care of anybody saying weird things about her, the only thing she cared about in that moment is that the machine worked and was filled with the sweet nectar that she needed for living happy ever after. She stepped aside and looked for her wallet in her right pocket when she felt something approaching in high speed to attack her. She jumped to the left and looked back in order to find her attacker. She was trying to reach a kunai from her jacket when she remembered that it wasn't there. _DAMM IT KAKASHI!!!_ She took the spare one and dodge under the nearest table. She looked frenetically to everything, trying to figurate out the position of her attacker. She saw some movement behind the soda's machine and threw her kunai aiming to a vital point and hitting nothing but the wall. She was about to make some seals when she felt a presence behind her and a kunai aiming at her neck.

-Think I' m getting used to your particular form of saying hi to others, Anko.

---

**Lira W.M:** Ok… ok I KNOW its damm short, don't sue me for that. I realized that I didn't tell you about my update times so let me explain myself. I was about to update daily when I realized that first: I don't have the time and second: this thing it's harder than I thought. So here's the deal. I will post a new chapter Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday at 9:00pm Central. In order to avoid any complaints about my updates and also it would grant me the chance to make chapters larger s'avy?. Well about the Kakashi and Anko's lemon juice, patience please… I'm trying my best in not spoiling the characters and forcing them to do something they in their five senses wouldn't do, so be gentle and don't kill me for taking my time I promise I'll make things better the next chapter, just patience please.

See ya on Tuesday

P.S: Thanks for your enormous support TwoTails I promise I'll send you a PM as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi was surprised of how much fun he was actually having by doing this. Making poor Anko to be at her nerves all the time, trying to kill him each time she saw him and failing miserable in the process. Anko stood there, froze and trying her best of not losing her balance and falling straight to the floor. She turned her head slowly to her attacker and confirmed what her nose already told her, it was Kakashi. She had already smelled him at the same instant he got on her back. She cursed and waited patiently for his next move which was rare… her lack of patience was even bigger than her self control in the sweet department. Kakashi smiled, saved the kunai in his back pocket and stood up. He handed her his left hand to help her up. She rejected and stood up by herself.

-Morning, Hatake.- taking the dust off her clothes, avoiding any possible eye contact.

She was still confused about the past events and right now wasn't the perfect time to discuss their "situation". She arranged her clothes and resumed what she was about to do before the interruption. Reaching her pocket to look for her wallet and finding that it wasn't there. She tried not to panic. _But I just…_ then an urge to murder someone invade her veins. She knew that it was more possible for her to lose her life than losing her wallet by some little movement.

-Give it back, you hentai moron.- walking directly to Kakashi who only stood there smiling.

He pointed to himself again in disbelief and trying to look innocent. He was really enjoying taking his little revenge; after all she was the one who let him in that "miserable" condition yesterday.

-Giving you back _**what**_,Anko?.- Still grinning and with both hands in his pockets.

-You now perfectly what I want.- Standing in front of him, handing her right hand to him.

Kakashi blinked and smiled even wider. _Perfect._ He took her right hand with his and approached it to his face. Anko blushed lightly and tried to calm herself _Is he?..._. He bowed a little to reach her hand with his lips and in that same instant his left hand showed up grabbing something. Anko was still too confused and nervous to notice this movement until she felt it, both of his hands were on her right hand. By the weight she noticed that he just put two things on her right hand. One was her wallet and the other…

-By your face I realize that this was not what you wanted but…-letting her hand go and approaching her left ear slowly.- We can _arrange_ that later.- biting her left earlobe and disappearing with a white smoke cloud.

Anko stood there still frozen of the bunch of emotions that appeared in her mind at the same moment. First she blushed then her face turned into a deeply shade of crimson, she was trembling and a black shadow appeared in her eyes. The kunai was cutting her hand; she didn't care at that instant. After a couple of drops of blood felt on the floor, she reached for a napkin to clean both things with it. Once done she put both things in their respective pockets and walked to the infirmary calmed thinking about her next move.

Kakashi reached Tsunade's office in a surprising good humor, even Asuma asked about it. Kakashi just told him about a "solved unfair situation", Asuma blinked several times but didn't want to ask for more information. This was Kakashi we're talking about, he never let someone know what was he thinking of. Shizune greeted him and let him in. The Hokage's chair was giving him its back, Tsunade was looking to the sky dozing and trying not to sleep. Shizune elbowed her and Tsunade jumped by this movement. Shizune apologized and walked away as fast as she could in order to avoid any counterattack from the fifth Hokage.

Kakashi sighed and waited patiently for the fifth Hokage to fix herself for the meeting. Tsunade turned around in her chair and looked directly to his lazy eye with the same smile she gave him the night before.

-So Kakashi, How is it been?.- Still smiling and biting softly her lower lip.

-About what, Tsunade-sama.

-Oh… nothing in particular.

Tsunade analyzed him in just a second. He was calmed but she perceived a hint of happiness in his lips, which it was weird, Kakashi was never happy unless he was reading his books. Speaking of which, she looked to his pockets and there was no sign of them. She looked directly to his eye again and also there was no dreamy expression that he usually had once he already finished reading his books. Not sure if it was right to ask this but she was the Hokage for Konoha's sake… she could ask whatever she wanted when she needed as many times she requested.

-Where's your Icha Icha book, Hatake?.

-Didn't feel like carrying it today.

Tsunade thought she was about to faint. Did she hear him correctly? Or it was part of a morning joke for her laziness. It could be also a misunderstanding. Maybe it was the sake, but she didn't drink **that** much yesterday at the bar. She was about to call the ANBU team to order them to kill this impostor when she connected the dots. Kakashi happy and not for reading his books, early for his meeting and there's no sign of that bloody book on him. She grinned in a way that Kakashi found it unnatural and scary. He was about to drag a kunai, just in case Tsunade transformed herself in an unnatural beast that might kill him, when she laughed.

Kakashi didn't understand a thing of what was happening in there, first she analyzed him, then she asked him about the book and now she is laughing. _Things are getting weirder each day since she arrived._ Tsunade calmed herself and suffocated any signs of laughter. She took a piece of paper that Shizune left her on her desk and read it, mumbling some "I see" and "So that was it". Kakashi just waited for her response while thinking in his next move just in case Anko tried something else on him when he was brought back to reality by Tsunade's ejem.

-Sorry.

-Not big deal, well it says here that your team is having some problems at working together part.

_Tell me something I don't know_. Rubbing his neck and trying not to get impatient in front of the Hokage

Tsunade read twice the report and sighed. She was about to order the same procedure she used in these type of cases when her mind stopped her for doing it. She analyzed the situation with other point of view and grinned again, giving Kakashi goose bumps all over his body. _I certainly don't like that smile._

-Well… since the problem it's getting quite out of control and we need that the team to stick together, especially that team, I command that Misses Mitarashi supervises your work. So we can figurate out what's going wrong and help them immediately.

Kakashi didn't hear a word after the pronunciation of Anko's last name. _Did she just assign Anko to supervise… me? _He let his jaw to open fully. What's wrong with that woman? Is she insane? Kakashi was about to jump trough the window and let himself get killed by anyone who might like to do it, and he knew there was a great number willing to do it, but Tsunade stare stopped him for doing any type madness. Kakashi just stood there, begging for a misunderstanding.

-You may go now Kakashi, you're team is waiting. And don't bother in looking for Anko, Shizune is in her way to inform Anko about her new mission.

-But…

She looked at him again with her killing stare and that was all Kakashi needed to know… there will be no change in her mind. Kakashi walked outside Tsunade's office and lead himself to his eternal doom. _Just when things were pointing out to my favor._

Anko tried her best of not telling the truth about where and how she got that scar in her right hand. The nurse was mumbling about the lack of caution of the shinobis while bandaging her hand tight to stop the bleeding. Anko was day dreaming about her next plan that would make Kakashi regret the time he decided to mess with her, when Shizune arrived at the infirmary's door. Anko greeted her and asked her to sit next to her. Shizune refused by excusing herself about some paperwork she had to do before noon, so Anko let her explain of why she was there.

-Tsunade asked me to inform you about your next mission.

_Already?_ Chewing a bit of the purple gum she stole from the candy bowl that the nurse kept on her desk.

-She says that you have to assist a team with their training; it seems that they don't get along very well.

-Why should I do it? I'm not very accurate in this sort of things. Better ask Iruka, he'll be glad to accept the job.- Anko didn't care a thing about that loser team; she had better things to do like planning her counterattack.

-Tsunade strictly said that you should do it or…

Anko chewed for the last time and looked at Shizune with a quizzical eye.

-Or?

Shizune smiled.- She will take the bending machine out the building.

The purple gum felt on the floor, the nurse curse this type of disgusting habit and cleaned it herself. Anko stood there, frozen about the news she just got and realized the consequences it might have on her if that machine disappeared. She had no other choice but to accept the stupid mission. She sighed and took the parchment that Shizune was grabbing with both hands.

-So… who's the losers team leader?.- While opening the parchment with her left hand in order to check the instructions of her mission.

-Hatake Kakashi.

The parchment felt to the same place where the purple gum used to be. She looked at Shizune searching for any chance she heard wrong and realizing that she was not joking, she stood there calm as usual.

-You got to be kidding.

-Those are the orders, you're in or…?

Anko gulped, this was serious crap. The nurse finished with her hand and mumbled something about "I'm not picking your trash" and left to her office. Anko sighed and stood up, she picked the parchment of the floor and walked where Shizune was.

-Well… I don't have much of a choice, do I?

Shizune stood there smiling and nod in affirmation. Anko sighed once again and saved the parchment in her jacket's pocket. She smiled a bit to Shizune.

-And where do I suppose to meet with them.

- Everything it's on the parchment-. Pointing Anko's pocket.- Well I have to go, paperwork to do.

And with that Shizune disappeared just like Kakashi did an hour ago. Anko took the parchment out once again and for first time she read it. She was about to meet with them in about half hour at the front gates. She needed to hurry if she wanted to reach them before their mission. She put the parchment in her pocket and smirked. _Perfect chance for a pay back… Kakashi_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Finally!!! A long chapter… few… It took all my energy for the rest of the day. Well right now I'm dealing with a bit of a problem, my computer seems not to cooperate with me, I'm trying to burn some cds so I can hear music and get some inspiration, but the thing never seems to work fine. Geez… I hate computers. Well thanks a lot for your support (sarcasm ejem ¬¬ no reviews) and those who left a review THANKS A BUNCH!!! T.T It means a lot to me, arigato Icha Icha and especially to TwoTails, who supported me from the beginning. Arigato!!!

See ya around.

P.S: Need some assistance here about some grammar mistakes I have.


	6. Chapter 6

Anko arrived out of breath but early to the designed place, she hid herself on the top of a tree while waiting for team to appear. The first to arrive was the pink hair girl, Anko took out the parchment and read the list name. By the descriptions of the list her name was Sakura. Anko looked at her with great interest; the little girl seemed to be in a good humor. She was playing with her short hair while checking her inventory. _Not that we'll use that sort of tools in this mission, but just in case_. Anko smiled, she always liked people who were ready for any circumstance that might appear.

A sound of steps broke Anko's concentration and she looked to the way where the footsteps came. It's was the Uchiha's clan survivor, she looked to the parchment in order to check his abilities and tactics. _Not as surprising as Itachi, but well enough._ She looked to the boy with blue clothes; he just stood there with his backpack ready and both hands in his pockets. Sakura approached him and greeted him; he only muttered an uninterested "fine" while looking to the horizon. Finally the last member appeared… the noisy orange brat. Anko smirked while looking directly to his blue eyes, she didn't need to look to the parchment to know who he was; after all he was the only one who mocked her on the chunnin's exam.

Naruto was greeting Sakura, while rubbing his stomach and eructating. Sakura yelled at him something about "not in front of the ladies" and punched him on the face sending him a few feet away of the group. Sasuke stood there looking at the scene and muttering "grow up". _What an interesting collection of brats you got here, Kakashi_. Speaking of which, he seemed to be nowhere to be found. They waited about 20 minutes when Naruto started to yell "AGAIN!!!".

Anko already knew that Kakashi was always late and pitied the team. _No wonder they need my supervision. _Anko sighed and regretted she didn't get more sweets for the journey. If I knew that this baka was going to be this late, I wouldn't have run like mad to arrive here early. Anko closed her eyes and tried to rest when other footsteps woke her up. _Finally, he's here_. He arrived with his backpack on him and his naughty book on his left hand. Anko groaned a bit but calmed herself, she need to be on disguise in order to succeed with her mission.

-You're late… AGAIN!-. Said the blond brat, challenging Kakashi with his right fist.

-Sorry, I saw a little puppy starving and I decided to invite him for a little meal.- rubbing his scalp and still reading his porn book.

_Oh come on! Puppy my ass._ Anko stood there still looking at the scene when she realized that Kakashi looked at her position for a fraction of a second. Anko smirked and looked at him directly. _Nothing less from the genius jounin of Konoha, still…_

-So… Kakashi-sensei what's our mission for the day?-. Asked Sakura while stretching her hands and looking to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at her then back to his book; he sighed and put the book away to his pocket.

-Well it seems that there are some problems with the farmers near the village; our mission is to find out what going on and help them with anything they ask us-. Rubbing his forehead and looking directly to a certain tree. Naruto blinked several times and crossed his arms on his chest.

-I'm not milking any cows, understand?-. Pointing directly to his sensei.

-Ok, then you'll be picking their excrements.

Naruto's jaw almost reached the floor while Sakura giggled so did Anko, even Sasuke smiled a bit.

-ARG DEMO… KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!

-Now let's go, all of us-. Looking directly to Anko's position and smiling.

Anko smiled back and kept hided until they started walking. She jumped to the nearest tree in silence and so on. They were walking in a square formation at the top was Naruto, then Sasuke and Sakura and finally Kakashi at the end. Kakashi took out his book and resumed his lecture while Anko followed them in silence. Once in a while Kakashi looked at her position and sighed. Sakura noticed this and asked about it, he was tempted to tell them the true and persuade them to help him with this but he knew that if Anko falls, so did he… along with her.

Naruto was asking each five minutes about the lunch time, Sakura hit him on the head each time he asked and Sasuke just kept walking and muttering "baka". Kakashi normally just looked at them and continued with his research, but right now he was being watched and each move he made it was going to be reported to the Hokage. So instead of ignoring them he decided to behave as the sensei he was meant to be.

-We'll be lunching once we arrive there Naruto, just be a little more patient. There's no much way left.

Naruto yelled in disapproval and looked to the front, trying to see if they were getting closer to their destination. Kakashi was trying to read but it was hopeless, each time he was getting any concentration there was a stupid comment of Naruto about anything he saw or Sakura asking what ever to Sasuke. He saved the book on his left pocket and decided to have a little fun with his observer. Anko was following them as silent as she could when she realized that Kakashi was slowing a bit. Anko stopped and looked closely to this action; she smiled and searched for a kunai on her back pocket. _Not this time Kakashi._ She threw the kunai to a tree that was at her back and saw a few silver hairs floating in the air.

-You know, leaving your team with a shadow clone it's not exactly what they call a good sensei-. She started jumping again to catch on with the rest of the group.

Kakashi appeared on her right and followed her. _She's good._

-Well… you're evaluating why they don't seem to get along, not my skills as sensei.- Jumping next to her and grinning.

Anko rolled her eyes and continue jumping. She was actually getting bored, a little of company wouldn't be that bad, would it? Both were silent and concentrating in not losing the team of sight. Once in a while Anko looked to Kakashi who seemed to be deeply concentrated on his thoughts. She was getting bored again so she decided to break the silence.

-What are you thinking?-. Looking directly at him.

-I don't think you want to know-.

-If I asked it's because I wanted to know, you dork.

Kakashi looked at her searching for any sign of a trap or a hidden kunai on her back. She was just jumping as usual, both hands free of any weapon and also she was looking at him with nothing else but curiosity. He smiled.

-I was thinking about that little arrangement of this morning.

She almost fall from the tree she was about to climb, she blushed a little remembering their little incident of the morning. Anko shock her head to avoid those thoughts again and kept jumping normally, ignoring completely what he just said. She was about to shout "pervert" or "porn freak" when she realized that this wouldn't help her with her plan, instead she jumped closer to him. Kakashi thought she was about to murder him for saying that, but she continued jumping closer to him. He looked at her and raised his right eyebrow. _She's up to something_. Anko looked at the team that was way behind them so she stopped, so did he. Anko just stood there waiting for the team to catch on with both of her hands crossed over her chest.

Kakashi looked at her, expecting anything to happen. She was acting strange; she didn't even shout at him for telling suggestive things moments ago. He waited for her to say or throw something, but nothing happened. They stood in silence, looking at the path waiting for his team to approach. Anko sat and played a bit with her legs, making them move back and forward. He had nothing better to do than stare at her little game. Anko dragged a kunai and looked at it with great interest. She started to play with it, cleaning her nails with it, taking any dust off. She licked her lips slowly while opening her jacket to put the kunai inside and left it open. With her right hand she made some air and muttered "hot". Kakashi was looking to her open chest; there were her usual clothes, the fishnets that left nothing to imagination. Anko bit her lips and arched her back making her jacket open even more. Kakashi was speechless and tried to look to another direction but failing in the process, she got him.

Anko dragged both legs to her and sat in Indian pose, letting an interesting view for the shinobi that stood there still staring at her. She arched her back to the tree even more making the jacket to open fully and reveal what she was hiding under it. Kakashi was trembling and taking all his self control to avoid any temptation but it was getting too difficult.

-Stupid weather.-pulling off her jacket and dragging her left leg to her chest, letting him see the whole package.

Kakashi was about to faint, he stood there shocked for the view, trembling even more and trying his best to hide his sudden "awake"

-So…-. Biting her right index.- What's this arrangement about?-. Licking the part that she bit seconds ago.

-WE'RE HERE FINALLY!!!

Anko looked at the origin of the scream and saw that team just got there; she stood up and put her jacket on. She fixed herself and looked to Kakashi that stood there still emotionless, walking to his direction and whispering "maybe later" she disappeared. Kakashi took a deep breath before taking his place with the team. Naruto was jumping of excitement while running to the front doors of the little town that was in front of them. Sakura sighed and followed him, Sasuke was the only one that stood next to Kakashi and waited for orders. Kakashi trying to walk normally followed the two members that already got in the farm; Sasuke sighed and walked to the main gates. Anko was laughing hysterically on the top of a tree after seeing the power she got on the copy ninja. After several minutes and with a stomachache she followed them.

Kakashi asked to a sir if by any chance he knew the owner of the principal farm and he pointed to the right house and told him that she lived there. Kakashi knocked several times before someone appeared at the door. It was an old woman, in her mid fifties, quite big and strong for a normal woman. Kakashi introduced himself as the shinobi she hired. She looked at him with a quizzical eye and let him in. Naruto followed with Sakura and Sasuke behind.

-My name is Lilly Summers and I'm the head master of this place-. Sitting on a big red couch that was near the front door.

The shinobis stood there looking directly to the lady. Naruto was about to burst into laughter for the incoherence of the name for such a big lady but was silenced by Sakura's hand.

-You see… there have been some problems here, but we can discuss that later. Aren't you hungry?

Naruto almost swallowed Sakura's hand trying to say yes and was beaten badly by the inner Sakura, Sasuke sighed but nodded. Lilly smiled and led them to the dinner room.

-Well let me bring some food, you may sit. Anything else I can do for you, handsome?-. Looking directly to Kakashi and winking.

-Yes Miss Summers-. Rubbing the back of his head.- May I use your restroom?

**Lira W.M:** Well finally it's finished, I was trying hard to write this but it seemed that this never cooperates with me each time I need it. So? What do you think? It sucks I know but like I said I'm not very accurate in this language, I rather write on Spanish but it's a promise I made to a special friend from Ohio (you'd better appreciate this! TwoTails -.-). Well right now I'm looking for a person that might like to help me with my stupid grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't have much to offer but I hope there's the merciful soul that pity me and help me with this. Meanwhile I'll try my best of not getting as much mistakes as Chinese in the world. See ya on Sunday at 8pm Central.


	7. Chapter 7

After resting his "spirit" and cursing his weakness to exposed woman flesh, he made his way to the dining room. Naruto was already biting almost anything on the table that was comestible, while Sakura tried not to punch Naruto for this type of behavior and Sasuke looked at his sensei but resumed his meal once he checked that he was alright. Lilly greeted him and asked him to sit next to her, Kakashi nodded and took seat. There were many types of food on the table; most of the dishes were covered with a lot of vegetables. He looked to the blond kid and saw that he already got almost all the meat on his plate and was eating it with great joy.

-Oy… Naruto-.He looked at his sensei with a half slice of roast beef in his mouth and waiting for whatever his sensei was about to say. Kakashi took the nearest bowl, filled with green salad, and poured all its contents to his student's plate. Naruto was about to yell in protest but he almost chocked himself in the intent.

-You'd better eat that if you want to live to be at least a Chunnin.-taking his chop sticks and picking his own meal for the day.

After so many protests of Naruto to his sensei, Sakura's complaints and some muttering of Sasuke, the lunch time was over. Kakashi looked at his employer and waited patiently for his reason to be there. Lilly looked at them with a smile on her lips and crossed her arms on her chest.

-Well it's not a big problem, but we're not able to solve it by ourselves. Maybe you were too young to remember-. Looking at the three kids then to their sensei.- But this place used to be the perfect spot to plot against the hidden Leaf village. When we built our farms we didn't expect to have a lot of population in here, so we just cleaned the place for a few families, but as you saw it's not small anymore-.Smiling with pride.- We'd been finding some little leftovers of the past battles, you know like some weapons, strange explosive notes and other stuff that you're familiar with. Our main problem it's that we can't expand or territory because the villagers are too afraid of finding this type of ninja's inventory and getting hurt with them. So that's why I requested the Hokage to send a team to clean this field of those nasty traps.

Kakashi looked at the lady then to his students and sighed. _A cleaning mission, well… is a good chance to catch on with my book._ Kakashi crossed his arms on his chest and looked once again to the headmistress.

-Miss Summers, could you please show us the first place you found those traps?

-Oh sure… but first, let me show you your rooms so you don't have to carry those big and heavy backpacks anymore.

Naruto yelled in approbation and ran next to the lady waiting impatiently for the tour. The house was fully made of wood and had three floors; on the first was the living room, kitchen, a service restroom and the dining room. The second floor had four doors, each with a bedroom inside and the third was supposed to be the attic and turned out to be a gaming room. Lilly informed them that it was alright to use that room only when it wasn't sleeping time. She showed them their respective rooms; the first door to the left was Sakura's room, in front of was the "little gentlemen's" room, at the end to the right was her own bedroom and in front of was Kakashi's room. The three rooms looked almost the same but with a different distribution. Each had restroom with a bathtub in it, a bunk, a closet, a little drawer next to the bunk and cornered writing-desk with a little lamp on it. Also each got a balcony with two chairs and a little coffee table on it. Kakashi stepped inside his own room and left his backpack next to the closet. He opened the balcony and walked outside while looking to the landscape. _I love farmer's hospitality._ He looked to the forest where they came from and grinned. _I could invite you to stay here with me if you weren't in an observation mission. _Closing the balcony's door behind him and heading to the first floor to wait for his team to gather.

Anko looked at them with envy and regret that she had to be hidden instead of having a nice meal and a warm bed to sleep in. She sighed and cursed Tsunade's avaricious way of doing the new missions, well it was a supervision mission so she didn't need a lot of budget for it, but not having enough money for renting a hotel room was too much. She punched the tree were she was standing on and looked for a place to camp and settle things for her mission. Once the camp was ready she started a little campfire and put a teapot with water on it, she looked for the parchment that Shizune gave her on the morning and started to read it once more. Kakashi's team was supposed to clean the field of any sign of a possible danger for the civilians, not a difficult mission but most of the cleaning mission took about two or three days. She looked at the teapot and her miserable instant ramen cup and cursed once again, she'll have to suffer a bad meal and a cold sleep for two days in a row. She punched once again a tree, this time it did hurt.

Lilly was waiting at the front door with a cowboy hat on her hair; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white short sleeve shirt with brown boots on her feet. Naruto was the first to arrive, followed by Sasuke and finally Sakura, which asked Lilly where she can get a hat like that in there. Kakashi rolled his eyes and mumbled the same thing that Sasuke and Naruto were thinking "Women". Lilly lead them to the main street of the town, there were some shops, hotels, restaurants and bars along the way. Everybody looked at them with great curiosity and whispered in their bakcs. Kakashi was used to this and didn't seem to mind, after all their clothes were completely different from the ones the villagers used. Naruto was grinning while walking at hurried to each restaurant they passed on, Sakura was looking to all the display cabinets they saw and Sasuke was hitting a little rock he found a few meters behind. After a couple of minutes they arrived to the end of the street and found some houses and buildings under construction, no one seemed to be around and Kakashi knew why. Even without his sharingan activated he could tell that the place was plagued with traps of the old enemies of Konoha.

-Here's the place-.pointing to the rest of the road that was empty.

The team was looking to any possible direction, searching for the traps that had to be disarmed.

-Well, I'll be doing some business at the major's office, if you need something feel free to ask anybody. See you at dinner-. Waving and walking back to her house.

Kakashi looked to her and back to his students. With a quick glare he checked if anybody was watching them and finding no one he took out the parchment that Tsunade gave him. It said that it was strictly forbidden to use any kind of jutsu, in order to avoid any type of scandal with the villagers. Also the weapons should be used with extreme caution and by any circumstance they should talk of anything related to the Konoha. Kakashi saved the parchment in his back pocket and with a gesture the team followed him to the nearest tree.

-Well to accomplish this mission we have to be precautious, the use of weapons is limited to kunais, shurinkens and wire, nothing else. Also we're forbid to use any type of jutsu so we don't drag much attention to us while working and yes Naruto… that includes your Sexy jutsu.

Kakashi looked at the landscape and sighed. _This is going to take a while with these restrictions. _He crossed his arms on his chest and closed his only visible eye, trying to gain some concentration. He was about to separate the team and ordered them to destroy any traps by themselves when he felt her presence, cursing a bit for the supervision thing he looked at his team.

-Well since we have limited resources we have to do this together. First we'll start with the movement's traps and then with the floor traps. If you find any weapons keep them hide with you, we don't have the place to trash them in here.

The team nodded in agreement and each dragged a kunai to both of their hands, Kakashi repeated his pupil's actions and reached for his kunais. He ordered them to follow him and in a straight line they walked to the deep forest again.

Anko was eating the rest of her dango while looking at the team progress, it was quite difficult for them to disable traps without their jutsus or special abilities like the sharingan, but it was for the sake of Konoha and the farmer's village. Anko chewed the stick that used to have her beloved candy and waited patiently of anything to happen. The supervision missions always bored her to hell, she was meant to act not to observe, but that bending machine was worth the sacrifice. Besides she didn't feel like working, Hibiki was always bossing her around with paperwork that she didn't really like to do. Also the copy machine was out of service so she had to go two blocks away of the office to take the copies with a slow old man that each time she saw him, he mistaken her for his beloved grandson. She admitted that she didn't wear any feminine clothes; she was more up to the simple and practical than the colorful and pointless clothes most of the kunoichi wore. But that was no reason to confuse her with a man; after all she got two, not too big but visible, reasons to be noticed as a woman.

She wondered why everybody treated her like he was some dude more and not the special kunoichi she was. She got some nasty experiences for her outfit like hearing male things that make her almost to puke. They talked like she was a mate and disgusted her by telling stories or remarks of their own experiences with the girls, asking her advice like she was some kind of freak that was meant to tell them the secrets of the women. She tried several times to remind them that she was a girl at the end and she had no need to hear those stuff but they simply ignored her. Once in a while she wished that she was a little more feminine like her best friend Kurenai, but it was hopeless, she always poke her eyes each time she tried to use mascara on her. Even though she liked to be treated like a man so she had the same opportunities like them, she wished that someone looked at her like the woman she was.

A chill brought her back from her thoughts and realized that it was already evening. She saw for the last time team number seven heading back to the lady's house, she jumped down and saw that they already destroyed one third of the traps in the place. There were some nasty traps that might kill any civilian and wondered if that already happened there before asking them for help. Anko walked slowly to her own camping still thinking about her own issues with the men population, letting the wind to chill all her bones and messing her hair and regretting once more to eat another bowl of instant ramen and sleeping on the cold earth instead of having a nice dinner and a comfy bed to sleep in.

Lilly was waiting them at the front door with a wide smile on her lips; she waved and let them come in where the dinner's scent embraced them. They were starving and before anything else they thanked the lady for the dinner at started to eat. Kakashi looked through the window, looking for his companion presence. He knew it was cold outside and also that the type of mission she was taking involved some nasty food on the menu. He looked at his plate with a little of guilt and did nothing else but to wonder is she was okay.

They all headed to the gaming room and played a little with the pool's table, trying their best of not popping someone's eye out with the pool's sticks or hurting someone's foot with the balls that constantly fell from the table. Surprisingly Sasuke turned to be a good player; Sakura greeted him and applauded him along with Lilly. Naruto yelled that he was cheating using his sharingan and demanded a second chance; Sakura hit him on the back of his head remembering in low voice that he should not speak anything related to the ninja's attributes. Kakashi was reading his usual book but not gaining any concentration with all the noises his students were making. He wished them a good night and walked to his own room. He turned the desk's lamp on and closed the door with the lock on. He jumped to the upside bed and laid in there, once again trying to read but finding more interesting the ceiling than his beloved book. The ceiling was also made by wood and had a few cracks on it, crossing in a rhomboidal form, fishing their knots one to another. He put the book aside and sat in Indian style looking to the balcony. He wasn't in the mood of sleeping, instead he jumped off the bed and opened the balcony jumping once more to the open field and walking to the forest.

Anko sipped the last drop of her instant ramen cup and throw it to the pile of trash next to her. She stayed there looking at the flames dancing over the little pile of wood she collected that afternoon. She yawned a bit but continued to look at the fire, hypnotized with its moves. She smiled remembering that the fire always brought her good memories of her last missions and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when she stood up and throw three kunais to her west, expecting something to happen but relaxing herself once again. She sat down in her same spot and smiled again. She felt a pair of footsteps in front of her and relaxed even more.

-Yo!... Mind if I join you?

**Lira W.M:** Yellow to everybody! So what do you think? I hope I'm getting better with this hehehe u. Well sorry for keep you waiting until today, but Friday and Saturday are my only spare days for my annoying schedule. Well I'm aware that this is rated M and so long nothing has happened (except some glimpses in the back chapters) but like I said, I'm not trying to push them all the way just because it's a M fic so therefore they have to go all sex and sex, but I like the things like wine, the more you wait the best it taste. But I can promise you something, before this cleaning mission is over a good piece of lemon will appear, so wait up and see. Meanwhile I'll ask for you to patient and wait up until then. If you don't like something (beside the lemon part) please review that, so I can improve the fic. Thanks a lot for your support also I'd like to thank TwoTails for always supporting me each day with her noble words, arigato!

See ya on Tuesday at 8pm Central


	8. Chapter 8

Anko smirked and looked directly to her guest of the night. He stood there both hands in his pockets, his only visible eye closed and a hint of what it seemed like a smile underneath the mask.

-You'll do it even if I say I do mind.

Kakashi walked two steps and sat in front of the fire in Indian style. He opened his eye and looked directly to Anko who was looking at the campfire, embracing her legs and trying to collect some human warmth on her. He wondered if she was alright but she stood there, not trembling a bit or showing any sign of coldness on her. _Tough as usual_. Anko felt that he was still looking at her, feeling a little uncomfortable she returned the stare with a little hint of anger in her eyes.

-What are you looking at, porn freak?

Kakashi blinked twice, she was challenging him again with her stare. He rolled his eye and looked to her once again. _Still on that? Well... better not disappoint her. _Kakashi smirked and took a long stick that was near him with his right hand and poked the firewood that was cracking due to the fire, still looking intensely to Anko.

-Oh, nothing that you haven't showed me and poking the wood.

Anko blushed instantly and with both hands tried to cover herself the best as her coat afforded. She looked away to a tree on her left, trying to gain some self-control and glancing at Kakashi once in a while. He stood there still looking at her and smiling, with his left hand supporting his jaw and his right hand pocking the nearest log. Kakashi straightened when he saw that she trembled a bit and leaned forward to check if his suppositions were correct. Anko forgot about his comment and decided that if he was going to be there for some time, better take the best of his company and let the silly games aside.

She shivered a bit when a light breeze caressed her exposed back; she tried to extend her coat to protect it but realizing that if she did that, her chest will be exposed. Kakashi chuckled after seeing her intents of covering herself against the cold of the night. Anko desisted and stood up; walking to her tent she dragged a robe and covered all her body except her feet. Kakashi left an "aww" escape from his lips, complaining of that sudden disappearance of his possible distraction for the night. She stocked out her tongue and grinned to him, playing with her toes. He knew it was pointless to continue arguing with her; instead he laid back and looked to the top of the trees.

The air felt dense as they stayed there on silence, deep in their own thoughts. Anko always hated silence; it reminded her about her dark past and tonight she was not planning of having nightmares. She saw that Kakashi was gazing at the night sky with his left hand giving support to his back and his right hand still pocking. Anko was hypnotized by his right hand moves, looking the back and forward as the most interesting thing she has ever seen in her life. He was drawing on the surface a straight line that got deeper each time he passed the stick over it, repeating the same action each two seconds.

Kakashi noticed her gaze over him and looked back to her. She was staring at his right hand, lost in its simple moves. He was also getting bored so he decided to have a little fun before sleeping time. The stick turned east then south, west, north and back to east. Anko saw a little square drawn on the dirt, but suddenly the stick began to draw other figures, triangles, circles, stars and finally characters. At first the characters didn't seem to say anything and each was smaller than the one before. Suddenly sentences appeared on the ground; Anko could not tell what was written so she leaned forward a bit to see clearly.

-Edo…

Anko waved her right hand furiously at him, as a sign to shut up and continued to lean forward. It was almost impossible to read it from there so she kneeled and crawled, approaching to the place where the sentences remained. _"If you want to have a good view"_

-Oy!

-Not now-. Reading the second sentence. _"You just need to"._

-But-

-Shut up Kakashi! I'm trying to read-. Shouted and leaned forward

Her head ran into something she could not tell and cared. She was about to finish the last fragment, everything else could go to hell. She smiled and pushed herself a little more and saw the last part clearly. _"Approach closer"._ Anko blinked _That's it? All this for nothing!_

-Anko!

-What?!-. Raising her head to look at his eyes but finding something else in the way.

Anko was in a four legs position looking directly to Kakashi. He was there smiling in laid back position, both hands supporting his weight on the back and trying his best of not to falling down. Anko noticed that her head was way nearer to his pants for her own sake and he was giving her full access. She could imagine the way the thing looked if someone arrived at that precise moment. Horrified she tried to move but her body was not responding at that moment. Kakashi straightened and leaned forward in order to touch her Konoha front protector with his. She stood there looking directly to his eye, blushing incredibly while he remained there gazing at her and smiling.

-You know…-. Cupping her face with both hands and bringing her closer to his face.-Usually I don't have a problem with women staring at that particular part of me-. Touching her nose with his.-But if you wanted to have a closer view-. Approaching her right ear and caressing softly with his lips.-you just could…-. Kissing softly her ear making Anko moaned a bit.-ask for it-. Biting her earlobe.

Anko's hands gave up to the sudden explosion of emotions on her and fell over Kakashi's chest. She looked at him who stayed there looking at her with a calm look and a smile drawn on his lips, his hands still on her face. She was confused about the situation she let herself, again, in. Somehow it felt right to be in that moment and in that position with him, feeling the warmth of his hands even though he used shinobi's gloves. Both chests pressing against each other, moving in compass to their heavy breaths. She could tell that he was anxious by the way he breathed but he remained there without moving any muscle, still looking at her.

He took a deep breath to calm his spirit a bit and also to catch a light glimpse of her scent, she smelled sweet and spicy. _Probably the ramen and the dango she ate for dinner_. He saw that her legs were getting tired of the position they held, both were flexed in a kneeled position. Although he loved the way her ass looked at that moment, he decided to help her feel comfortable. With both hands under her armpits he pulled her firmly closer to him and with some simple moves she was now sat on his lap, both legs at his left. Smiling even wider for the feeling of her ass on his joyful friend he thought of a new way for her to sit on him.

Anko felt a shiver run all over her spine, her mind was spinning and her stomach was all mixed up. She thought she was about to faint when she felt his left hand over her left knee, he was massaging it. This emotion stole some light moans from her lips, he smiled pleased. She was getting used to the feeling when his hand climb up slowly on her inner thigh drawing circles while moving up to her skirt. He was delighted by the expression her face was making, filled with a great amount of pleasure. He could stay there and do this forever but he knew she was a quick learner and she'll soon get used to the feeling. Instead he grabbed her knee once again and with a quick movement he passed it to his right side. _Now we're talking_. Holding Anko from the back of her waist and pulling her closer to his hips.

Even thought both had their clothes on, she could still feel his member pressing against her panties. She was getting wet, he could feel it. Anko looked at Kakashi, he was still smiling but now his look was different. She could tell by the way he pressed her to his hips that he was eager to make it fast and rough with her. Anko could do nothing but smile, she was thinking the exact thing but she was not willing to give it to him so easily. Instead of letting him doing the whole thing, she started to press herself against him but now each time she touched his pants she gave a little circle on the top of him.

Kakashi left a groan escape from his lips once he felt the little movement his companion was making, he closed his eyes and let the feeling carry him away. He was not pushing Anko anymore, she was doing his job at the moment and he was really pleased it was that way, she was better than him on that. But he wanted to feel much more than that, his hands trailed on her back to grab her ass fully with both hands but the coat was in the way. Kakashi looked at Anko that was jumping joyous on him and hated himself for doing this but it was necessary, he stopped her. He put both hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him with his right thumb on her chin.

She looked at him with a quizzical and disappointed look on her; Kakashi felt a little twist on his stomach after seeing the look she gave him. He needed to tell her that everything was alright, that he stopped her for a good reason and he was enjoying each move on her but that gaze left him speechless. The only thing he could think about was trying to comfort her with his arms. He hugged her, resting her face on his chest. He caressed her hair softly while looking at the horizon to find some answers for his inner questions. Everything was alright and it felt awesome, so why did that stare hurt him so much?

Anko felt he had uneasiness on his chest; his breathing was slow and paused. Also the way he touched her hair was strange, it felt good but at the same time scared her. He was being so nice to her, hugging and making her feel alright but at the same time Anko realized that it was not possible for anyone to take care of her in any sort of way. _Nobody do this for any reason, no one is kind because they feel like to_. She tried to suppress these thoughts, but it was difficult; they were like haunting ghosts of the past. She looked to Kakashi who was staring at the horizon but when he feeling her eyes oh him, returned the look with a smile on his lips.

-You okay?-. Smiling with his eye closed.

She blushed a bit but smiled as a response. Anko felt comfortable just the way she was, being hold by another human being, that was all she needed to be happy. Anko rested her head once again on his chest and smelled its scent, getting familiar with it. Kakashi continued smiling and caressing her hair, letting his fingers swam across all its length. He saw the broach that was holding all her hair in her usual little spiky pony tail. He looked closely, trying to figurate out the way of releasing it without her noticing, but those women things were always a mystery for him. With two fingers he tried to unlock the broach and pinching himself in the process. Anko chuckled at this and let him to suffer a little more before undoing the pony tail herself.

A violet cascade fell all over Anko's back, a light lavender scent invaded Kakashi's nose. The smell encouraged him to play along with the hair, digging it with all his fingers and letting the scent penetrated him even more. She felt she was about to fall asleep in his lap just with his touch, the sensation was getting greater as each hair was caressed. Feeling the passion to come all over to her once more, Anko decided to thank him in her own way. Kakashi blinked once he felt her warmth disappearing from his chest; he looked at her with a quizzical look but she was just staring at him with a grin on her lips. Arching his right eyebrow he demanded a response, he got it.

With a simple move she pulled down his mask and kissed him softly on the lips, merely caressing them with hers. Kakashi frozen by her unexpected act, decided not to complaint and letting her do whatever she was thinking of doing to him. Anko stayed like that for a couple of seconds before realizing that she wanted more, she bit his lower lip hard. He yelled in protest but was silenced once Anko's tongue was caressing his with circular moves. She tasted a light flavor that the shinobi's knew quite well, blood. Kakashi didn't know if that was considered weird or sexy, not did he care; he was really enjoying the mixed flavors of his own blood and saliva with her fluids.

Both tongues started to dance, colliding one to another and fighting to gain room in the other's mouth. Anko was the one who broke the kiss, searching for some air. Kakashi chuckled by this.

-Enough already?-. Looking at her with a diverted smile.

-Not quite, porn freak-. Stealing another kiss with roughness, making Kakashi fell over his back.

Without breaking the kiss, he managed to take off her coat and started to touch her ass finally. Anko was eating him entirely and he didn't seem to mind, he was getting quite a banquet with each part his playing hands grabbed. She pulled lower the rest of the mask so she could have access to his neck while massaging Kakashi's scalp with her right hand, she bit once more his lower lip and trailed her tongue down to his exposed neck. Kakashi moaned louder each time Anko gave him a deep wet kiss, trying to get a hold on himself but realizing that this was far beyond his own self-control.

Her hands searched the zipper of his vest still sucking each part of flesh his neck had. Kakashi yelled her name once he felt her right hand over his pants, rubbing and massaging his vulnerable spot, making him hungrier each second she touched him. In a desperate act of wanting the leading position Kakashi caught both of her breasts with both hands and pulled them to him. She stopped and moaned harder each time he pushed and pulled both breasts. Once in a while he squeezed them hard enough to remind her about his strength over her. She did like being touched but Anko also did like to touch, and returning the favor she squeezed softly his member that was clearly visible at the time.

Kakashi was surprised that he was able to groan that high of pure lust and pleasure, it did hurt what Anko did but also it felt good once the pain vanished. He was sweating and his hands could not longer hold Anko's breast. He regretted not being strong enough to handle this, but at the same time he was pleased that she was fulfilling his favorite's fantasies. Not even his Icha Icha books had this kind of "material" written on its pages. She already unzipped his vest and she was heading to his pants, he shrieked a bit and gaining all his strength and self-control he put his right hand on her forehead, separating her face from his almost exposed member and making her to look at him.

-Not here…- he pointed with his left index to the tent that Anko built on the afternoon.

Anko looked to where he was pointing, smiling and nodding she stood up. Kakashi was already getting up when Anko knelt and stopped him on his tracks and stole another passionate kiss, leaving Kakashi breathless. Anko saw his lack of defense and took advantage of this by sliding her right hand once more to his member and rubbing it harder than before. A moan was suffocated on her mouth, smiling she broke the kiss and stopped her little massage. Anko stood up, gazing Kakashi who laid there speechless.

-Enough already?

He laughed and stood up without breaking their eye contact. With a quick move he took her in bridal style and whispered on her ear.-Not quite, sweet's slave.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lira W.M:** Uff that was hot! Well I was about to write another cat/dog fight when an idea popped in my head. The crawling thing and the "I can show it to you if you ask me to" was something I thought when I was driving back home and made me laugh like a maniac all the way. Also I was getting a little annoyed (so do you) of nothing happening between them. So after so much gaming I decided to give them a taste of their own medicine (I'D LIKE TO TASTE THAT MEDICINE!!! XD (what a perv I am)) and finally some lemon for you guys, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Well that's all for today, see you on Thursday at 8pm Central, take care!.

P.S: Thanks to all the people who left a review; it meant and means a lot to me.

P.S2: Also a special thanks to my friend of Ohio, wish you the best TwoTails.


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight aroused a lazy black eye, it tried to search for shelter in the nearest shadow but it was hopeless… morning was already there. Kakashi scratched his scalp and yawned while rubbing his right eye with his right ungloved hand. He took a deep breath and looked to his right side. Anko was laid down in an awkward position with her mouth slightly open, leaving a few traces of saliva over her robe and softly snoring. _What a tomboy_. In any other occasion he'll find this disgusting for a woman to behave and sleep like that but the past events of the night changed his point of view on her. He stayed there looking at her sleeping, wondering if she was the exact same person he met back then. After all she looked innocent in that state, not like the usual kunoichi able to do a very painful nutcracker if a dude tried something funny on her.

_Speaking of funny._ Kakashi looked at the tent's ceiling, leaving the flashbacks of the night drag him deeper in his memories. He didn't expect that at all, he was just writing when she crawled all over him, rubbing his member with her head and pushing him to border of ration or passion. Of course both chose passion but right now his brain was kicking him mentally. He tried to ignore it by shaking his head but the heavy weight on his chest didn't seem to disappear or light a bit, Kakashi couldn't do anything but feel guilty of what happened hours ago. Although he did enjoy everything immensely he was wondering what to do next. He could not longer be around her without feeling the urge of taking her in that precise instant until she begged him to stop, but he wasn't sure that she'll be open for a second chance on him. After all she was a woman, a very unpredictable specimen. _I'm __**so**__ screwed_.

Kakashi sent these thoughts to the back of his mind, he'll think about them later. Looking for his mask all over the tent, he panicked when he saw a little glimpse of it; it was under Anko's naked chest. He gulped and thought of a plan to reach it without waking her up but all his ideas were discarded once they popped in his mind. Kakashi was getting nervous and by the sun position he got less than twenty minutes to get changed and run to his room so his team wouldn't suspect anything. Anko was mumbling something he could not tell or cared, he was just trying to get his bloody mask out so he could get changed and ran, begging for his pupils to be asleep.

Anko rolled a bit to her left leaving the mask reachable and her chest fully exposed. Kakashi gulped and tried to get all his concentration in getting back the mask but his eyes were traveling back and forward all over her body. He saw the marks he left on her breasts and that both nipples were still red for his continuous bites on them. He shock his head and closed his eyes for a little of mercy and without thinking he pulled the mask as fast as he could before getting any other type of thoughts in his mind, again. He put on his mask and searched for the rest of his clothes, trying not to look at the temptation he had at his right. Once he was fully changed he stepped outside the tent and looked back for the last time. She was there still mumbling and snoring; he got in the tent once more and covered her with the blanket both shared last night. Smiling he pulled down his mask to give her a light kiss on her lips.

-See you in a bit, sweet's slave-. Caressing her hair and stepping outside. Kakashi closed the tent beside him; he took out something of his vest's pockets leaving it inside her backpack and with a poof of smoke he disappeared.

Naruto was already eating his second round of pancakes when Kakashi walked down the stairs, he was rubbing the back of his head and apologizing for being that late. Sakura replied that by the time they were more than used to this. Kakashi took seat next of Naruto and waited for Lilly to appear. She was baking more pancakes on the frying pan; she greeted him from the kitchen with a spatula on her right hand and continued making breakfast for the group. Sasuke was eating quietly and gazed at Kakashi once in a while. Kakashi didn't pay much attention to this; instead he took a fork and knife and poured some milk in his glass. He knew that each time they ate his team will surely try to see his face, but he used that mask since he was little and was used to eat as fast as he could so anyone was able to see his real face. _Well… almost anyone_.

Lilly appeared with a tower of fifteen pancakes and placed them in the middle of the table. Kakashi took five of them, Sasuke three and the rest was for Naruto. Sakura said something about "being on diet" so she decided to take a peach from the fruit bowl and watched Sasuke eating. Kakashi took the honey in front of him and poured some of it all over his pancakes. He took his fork and knife and as soon as he said Itadakimasu all pancakes were eaten in a fraction of a second.

-Nanda! Again?!-. Said Naruto while pointing with a fork at his sensei. Sasuke and Sakura merely looked to their plates defeated.

All of them finished their breakfast and helped with the cleaning. Sakura was washing the dishes while Sasuke was cleaning the table, Naruto was sweeping the floor due to the leftovers he made while eating and Kakashi was helping Lilly with the lunch. Once they finished, all of them head back to their respective rooms to get ready for the rest of the day. Kakashi was brushing his teeth and glancing at the forest through the balcony's window. He smiled remembering where and how she was and what things both did during the night. He stopped thinking when his mind brought back more details of the occasion; he had no time for another vivid flashback. Kakashi took a bunch of kunais from his backpack and hide them on his vest's pockets, walking to the first floor and catching on with his team.

Anko woke up feeling a bit dizzy and confused. She stretched herself under the blanket and yawned quite loudly. She was about to stand up when she realized that she got no clothes on her, panicking she look for her own garments and thinking why she was naked. Anko saw a glimpse of her undergarments and leaned forward to reach it. When she was getting dressed she felt that her chest ache a bit, she looked at it and saw some light bruises all over her breasts. _What the hell?_ A sudden wave of emotions hit her right in the face. She was under Kakashi, moaning while he was kissing and sucking both breasts while whispering her name and how good she tasted. She blushed and hid down the blanket, trying to avoid those thoughts.

She peeped over the blanket looking for the reason of her sudden blush but finding no one next to her. She looked for the rest of her clothes, they were all scattered over the tent. Anko suppressed all the flashbacks that popped in her head each time she touched a part that he paid some attention on it in many different ways. She stood up all changed and walked outside. Unlike the tent the place looked normal; the campfire was giving its last breaths. She saw the trail both made while making it out next to the fire. She blushed a bit and rubbed her scalp, realizing that her hair was untied. Anko tried to remember where did she put the broach and finding it next where their little naughty adventure began.

Anko walked to the spot and kneeled to grab the broach. She sighed and smiled while remembering why the broach was there and why she was naked this morning. She walked to a fallen trunk that was near the tent and took seat. She was looking at the broach, trying to remember each detail of the night before. He sure was gentle with her but at the same time he held some evil sparkles in his eyes; she could tell that by the way he bit her on her breasts, her clothes made a little reminder each time she moved. Anko tied her hair, stood up and walked to her backpack, she took out a little frying pan and with a little Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu she gave back life to the campfire.

While scrambling two eggs in a little bowl with a fork, that she took from her backpack, Anko wondered if everything about yesterday was alright. She knew it felt quite right at the moment and still felt like it, but she didn't know how to deal with it now that he was gone. She looked at the sky and remembered how good he was at that. _Those porn novels must be good at teaching porn freak losers how to do it_. She poured the scrambled eggs over the frying pan and waited them to cook. She was poking her meal with the fork and still daydreaming about their sexual encounter. The eggs burst a bit, bringing back Anko from her fantasy world. She stood up and walked to her backpack to search for a plate and a knife.

While eating she thought about Kakashi and how things are going to be after the incident. She didn't know if it was a one-night stand or if he wanted to repeat it as much as she did. Of course it was great and she never was this happy or felt this fully in her life. She loved the way he spoke her name, making her feel important and desired. The way his hands traveled over her skin made her chill in excitement, his lips were too soft and tempting to be real. She sighed remembering his face when she pulled down the mask._ Hell he's hot… So what's the point in wearing that stupid mask anyway_? She smiled and took another bit of her breakfast. Anko preferred that way, it meant that no many people saw him without the mask and she felt privileged for being one of them.

After finishing her little breakfast she got an urge of eating something sweet. She cleaned the dishes with some water she brought from a near river and looked for the best thing she ever tasted, aside Kakashi of course, dangos. Grinning she opened her backpack looking for her beloved children. There was some food supply for the rest of the mission, the parchment Shizune gave her, some cleaning supplies, weapons, her candies and a little piece of parchment. She took out a package of three dangos and the little piece of paper, Anko bit the first pink sphere of her candy and unfolded the parchment. She was about to choke once she finished reading it but with a few hits on her chest she managed to survive.

She ate the rest of her dango in silence and put the paper on her coat's pocket. Blushing like a teenager she saved the rest of her things in her backpack, taking some weapons for a just-in-case situation that might appear, she took the backpack inside the tent and placed it and cornered it. Anko folded her blanket and closed the tent beside her. Pouring some water all over the fire and cleaning her coat from any dust she performed some hand seals. An easy genjutsu appeared all around her, a couple of trees like the ones around her, hid her camping from the civilians. Stepping aside her practical illusion she searched for the paper on her coat's pocket.

-I'll be hoping for you to "supervise" me more often-. Anko smirked and saved the note on her right coat's pocket, heading where team number seven was.

Team number seven was already disarming the tenth trap by the time Anko arrived. Sakura and Naruto were using some kunais while Sasuke was throwing shurinkens and Kakashi using some wire to restrain a tree to fall over them. Kakashi sensed Anko's presence, still holding the tree trap he looked to her position and smiled. Anko sat over a branch of the nearest tree of the team and smiled back. Kakashi resumed his activity and ordered his team to continue to the next trap. Naruto jumped and throw some kunais to an apparently invisible stick, at the same instant Sakura cut a little wire and several weapons were dismissed to the floor. Sasuke picked the weapons along with Kakashi and were dispatched to a pile under a tree.

Anko observed that when Naruto and Sakura worked together, they got along quite well, despite the silly jokes Naruto made on her once in a while. Sakura and Sasuke worked just fine but the flirting of her over him made those two to break down a bit. As for Naruto and Sasuke, well that's another story. Anko knew that it was a good team and wondered why the hell she was there? They got fights like a normal team, but nothing to worry about. _Tsunade is being bossy lately; wonder if she's like that for a menopause side effect_. She giggled and hoped that Tsunade won't hear her ever; after all she was a tempered strong Hokage.

Lunch time came and Naruto was the first one in pointing it out. Anko was hungry also but she forgot to bring some food with her, she cursed her stupidity and decided to just watch and starve while the team enjoyed a homemade food. Kakashi took an onigiri from the picnic basket that Lilly lend them and wondered what Anko was eating at the moment or if she was eating at all. Sakura noticed that and elbowed Naruto to look at their sensei, Sasuke was already watching this. The three stopped eating and looked to their former sensei; Kakashi sensed their sudden lack of movement and returned the gaze to them.

-Something in my face?-. Chewing the last piece of the onigiri he took moments ago.

-We have been wondering what bothers you, Kakashi-sensei-. Bitting softly her pair of chopsticks.

Kakashi took another onigiri from the basket and looked directly at them. Anko was hearing everything and wondered if he was capable of telling them about what was going on between her and Kakashi.

-Why do you ask?-. Already knowing the answer but letting them to explain their statement.

-You're more distracted than usual, Kakashi-sensei-. Pointing with her index to her sensei. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

Kakashi still looking at them realized that he left his emotions slip out of his mind. He was satisfied that his pupils were getting better at their perception skills but it also bothered him. He had no intentions of telling them about his personal affairs; instead he decided to eat another onigiri and drank a bit of green tea. Kakashi knew that his students had more determination than the whole genins of Konoha's history mixed up together, so he left the cup of tea aside and coughed a bit.

-Well I was thinking about.

The three leaned forward to hear every word their sensei was about to say. Anko was feeling quite anxious and frightened. _He wouldn't dare, would he?_ Kakashi was serious and with both arms crossed over his chest, with his only visible eye closed and his head lowered a bit. Anko was getting impatient, of course she knew that he was a master in the lying department but also he acted in a way that was impossible to predict. She started to bite her fingernails while waiting for him to say something. Kakashi opened his eye and looked again to his pupils. The three kids were nodding and waiting, they were just a feet away from his face.

-I was thinking about…

_Oh come say it god damn it!_ Punching the branch where she was sitting on.

-When is going to be released the Icha Icha movie.

Everybody's jaws fell over the floor, Naruto threw the onigiri he had on his right hand to his sensei who evaded it easily. Sakura made a fist with her right hand and was restraining herself of hitting Kakashi, not like she'll hit him anyway. Kakashi burst in a laugh for the faces his team made and ran evading each punch and onigiri that Naruto threw. Gaining some composure she smiled relived that he didn't say a thing to his students. She looked where the team was lunching and saw that Sasuke and Sakura where the only ones in there, she could still hear Naruto yelling Kakashi's name and hitting almost anything near him. Anko saw with melancholy the onigiris on the ground, smashed by the reckless act of the blond brat. She sighed and decided to buy something in town once they finished their mission; she was in no humor for another instant cup of ramen.

After several minutes of chasing his sensei, Naruto gave up and came back to the spot where the rest of his team was. Kakashi was already there, smiling he greeted him with his usual Yo! Naruto was about to punch him in the face when Kakashi ordered him to help the others to pick up the things so they can resume their mission. Muttering and mumbling the three kids help him with the cleaning and continued the mission. Anko's stomach was rumbling while she looked the team work on the last traps of the field. It was getting late and she didn't have a single bite of any sort of food. The scrambled eggs where long gone and she was in the point of eating anything that might appear in front of her eyes. She thought she was hallucinating when she saw an onigiri floating in her front.

At first she blinked but seeing that it was for real she tried to catch it with her right hand but the rice ball move away, she tried to lean forward to grab it but it continued moving. She was getting angry with the moving rice ball and when she tried once again to catch it and failing in the process she saw a little wire sustaining the onigiri. She took out a kunai to break the connection but as soon as her right hand held the weapon, the onigiri disappeared.

-Great… the hunger is making me hallucinate.

-Really?

Anko jumped in surprise seeing Kakashi's head popping from the upper branch. He was there with an improvised fishing cane, holding the onigiri in the hook and smiling openly to her. She was about to throw the kunai to him but remembered that she was starving and held no such strength to hit him properly. She sighed and sat on the branch without looking at him.

-Aren't you supposed to be with your team destroying traps?

Kakashi jumped and landed next to her, still holding the fishing cane with the onigiri rocking in the air. Anko's eyes followed the onigiri's moves, her stomach making loud noises. She blushed by the inappropriate behavior of her stomach and looked away. Kakashi chuckled and took the onigiri with his right hand and offered it to her. Anko blinked at his act, she was seeking any sign of a trap or a bad joke. He was just standing there, eye closed, smiling, left hand with the fishing cane and right one offering her the salvation for the day.

-What's the deal?-. Arching her left eyebrow and crossing both arms over her chest.

-There's no deal-. Opening his eye but still smiling and offering the onigiri.

-I'm not planning to eat anything until you tell me what you want in exchange-. Pointing him with her right index.

Kakashi hooked again the onigiri and walked a step closer to her, she felt a chill passing all over her spine but didn't step back an inch.

-Well… since you don't want it-. Taking the onigiri with his right hand.-Better not waste it-. Using his right index to pull down his mask and getting the complete rice ball in his mouth by one bite.

Anko's jaw opened fully, rage consuming her. Kakashi was chewing joyous and evading all the hits she was trying give him. She was getting tired of hitting the air and the lack of something in her stomach made her almost to fall from the branch where both were fighting. Anko sat once more supporting her back on the tree and breathing heavily. Kakashi saw that she was on her limit; she got no energy to do anything else but to look at him. He approached her calmly, kneeling in front of her and pulling down his mask, he kissed her. Anko was too tired to fight him back and even if she did have the strength to do it, she was not sure at that moment she'll be capable of doing it. He bit her lower lip to ask permission to get in, permission she gladly granted him. She was expecting his tongue to explore her once more; instead her mouth was filled with the onigiri he chewed moments ago. His tongue didn't stop until he got every single grain in her mouth. Once he was finished, Kakashi leaned back and with his left hand pulled the mask to its place.

-Itadakimasu-. And with a poof of smoke he left, leaving a blushed Anko behind with a mouth filled with rice. At least her hunger problem was now solved, but she got another issue at the time. She chewed angrily. _Great… now I need him to finish what he started. _Swallowing the last bite of the shared onigiri.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lira W.M:** Hello everybody, hope you're not **that** mad at me for not putting what happened next but I got my reasons for that (you'll soon find out). Sorry if it did bother you, I promise that you will enjoy a good lemon juice in future chapters. Well I'd like to clarify that I don't know if Anko is able to use the Katon or any jutsu involving fire and water, but if I was a kunoichi I would certainly find useful this techniques for this sort of mission, don't you think? Also I hope you liked this chapter and the onigiri thing, I fell in love with that idea once it popped in my mind, again driving in the car hehehe (think that's my inspiration spot). Well I don't have much to say than thank you for your kind words and a special thanks for those who are always there supporting me. Especially TwoTails, you are the best in the world.

Well see ya on the next chapter, Sunday 8pm Central.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi appeared once again were his team was, all of them were picking the set of dishes that Lilly lend them for the day. Once the basket was ready they resumed the mission, taking care of the last traps that were hidden in the deepest part of the forest. It wasn't necessary to do it, but they felt that it was their duty to disarm all the traps so in the future; the farmers wouldn't have any problem. Besides Tsunade will certainly have their asses hanging on her office's walls if they don't do they mission correctly. Kakashi was getting annoyed and was eagerly for the night to come, after all that little encounter he had few moments ago with Anko left him with desire of tasting more of her. By the way the scenario looked the traps will sure be done before the sunset. Kakashi was more than happy to leave the village and arrange another encounter with his supervisor.

_Speaking of wich._ He looked to the tree were he left her with a semi-chewed onigiri in an unusual way inside her mouth. _Hope that didn't disgust her, but after THAT I surely doubt it._ He chuckled remembering her little maneuver on his member with her mouth. The simple mention of that made him hard, he was thankful that none of his students was around and with a heavy sigh he cursed the sun for not being set already.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree, making sure that there were no traps left. He was being followed by Sakura and Sasuke, each with two kunais in both hands and trying their best of not falling in any of the traps that were hidden in the branches of the trees. The restrictions that Tsunade gave them for the mission was getting Naruto angry, if they only had the chance to use some basic skills, they would have been propably done before lunching time. _Damn that old hag and her paranoiac ways for doing cleaning missions._ Throwing a kunai to the nearest tree on his right and cutting a tiny wire that held three cords, each with a poisoned kunai in the top.

Finally the sunset arrived and Kakashi was the happiest men in the world, not only did they finished their mission, he was free right now to catch on Anko and made her pay for being that tempting for him. The team headed back to town where the villagers thanked them and waved their farewells to them. Sakura was a little disappointed because she didn't had the chance to buy her cowboy hat and Naruto was about to burst into tears when he smelled the last traces of the closed restaurants. Kakashi was walking lazily as usual but with a clear smile printed on his lips. Lilly was waiting for them in the porch of her house, rocking on her chair, both arms closed on her chest and smiling. The four shinobis greeted her back and stayed in the porch so they could inform her about their success on the mission.

-Miss Summers, we've already finished cleaning the field. You and the rest of the villagers are able to resume their construction plan. So if there's nothing else to help in here, we'll take our personal belongings and leave the town.

-What!? You mean now?-. Yelled Naruto looking to the night sky.

Kakashi nodded him and looked back to Lilly, who stayed there still rocking on her chair and smiling. Kakashi was already walking to the front door when he heard a few footsteps getting closer to him; Lilly was already next to him when he turned his head. She looked directly to his lazy eye and bowed in gratitude, Kakashi smiled and with a wave of hand he got in the house. He was climbing the stairs when he felt some deadly stares on his back. Realizing from whom those stares came and with a sweat drop he turned his head to look at his students. Even Sasuke was looking really annoyed and angry to him, Naruto was at the front door with his right fist trembling due to the rage and Sakura was almost the same but without the fist. Kakashi sighed and walked down the stairs.

-Now what?

Naruto pointed to the dinning table and over it were many different dishes smoking their delightful taste and waiting to be eaten. Kakashi looked the table and back to his students and back to the table. He frowned and let a sigh escape from his lips. He was in no humor of dealing with three hungry students, and well… he knew perfectly what they were capable of doing to him if he did try to get in the way of a delicious meal and them. Kakashi was about to climb the stairs and get his things ready for the journey back to Konoha when he felt a hand on his right shoulder, he didn't need to look to know that it was Lilly's hand. Instead he sighed and walked to the table to take seat next to Naruto. Kakashi crossed his arms on his chest, annoyed he looked to his students. He didn't let his anger to show up on his face; instead he waited with a fake patient for his turn to take a piece of the roast chicken that was in the middle of the table. _This is __**not**__ what I'm hungry of. _

Anko walked outside the forest smiling for the good response Kakashi gave her few hours ago. She was pleased that he was interested in her as much as she was. Anko walked for the first time the main street of the village. She was supposed to be hidden the entire mission, but the mission was over and she was in no humor to hide anymore. Instead she decided to have a decent meal in 24 hours and after that have some fun if by any chance there was a place to have fun to begin with. Anko's nose caught an unrecognizable scent that made her hunger to increase, she didn't know what was nor did she care. She ran as fast as her legs allowed to the origin of the scent. She wasn't sure if it was a comestible dish for her or what ingredients it had, the only thing her nose did recognize was the smell of melted sugar.

Kakashi finished the last bite of the sweet corn Lilly made for them and sighed once he saw that it was too late to leave the village and make it safely to Konoha. For a Jounin it meant nothing to do that journey, it was his daily bread. But a group of four drags much attentionand his team, although they were more skilled that the other genins in the village, he was not sure they could make it in one piece. After all Orochimaru was behind Sasuke, and hell he knew that. Tsunade was always reminding him about this fact, also to take good care of the Uchiha's last survivor. He didn't even need to tell them about the fact that they'll have to depart tomorrow in the morning; somehow he suspected that it was part of Naruto's plan. Kakashi thanked Lilly for the food and stood up, walking to the front door. If he was about to stay another night in there, better get something useful and entertaining to do.

Anko was eating her third bowl of whatever the place was serving when she felt some dirty glances on her. She knew by the way the people dressed in there that her outfit dragged to much attention in there, especially from the "gentlemen" at the bar, but she liked her outfit just the way it was so everybody else could screw up with their "decency" way of dressing and get in their own business instead of hers. Anko pocked the surface of the bowl, it was hard melted sugar at the top and under it was a soup of chicken, vegetables and some curry. It was a strange way of mixing and preparing the chicken but she loved the sugar part. With both chopsticks she broke the surface and ate it with two bites. Her teeth were having a hard time to chew that candy but Anko was more than used to chew hard thing. _Like him._ Coughing for the sudden dirty trick that her mind played on her she reached for the glass of water that was on her table and drank to stop the cough.

All the people looked at her with great concern; she was red and coughing like a maniac. She drank all the water from the glass and begged for more, the waitress hand her a jar full of cold water. Anko drank it the second she got it, but the cough didn't seem to disappear. Anko managed to spit the little piece of sweet out of her throat and asked for the restroom. Surprised the waitress pointed to a door at the end of the bar. Anko walked to the restroom, ignoring the gazes that followed her steps and got inside the toilet. She looked herself in the mirror, she was still blushing and all her hair messed for the suffocating. She opened the faucet and with both hands she spilled some water on her face. Anko looked once again to the mirror, the blush was dissipating but her cheeks were still pink, so she spilled water for the last time to her face. She arranged her hair and after some deep breaths she got outside the restroom.

Kakashi walked outside the forest, deeply disappointed of not finding her in her camping. _Where she could be?_ Walking with both hands in his pockets and looking to every possible direction she might be. He tried to smell her lavender scent but all the restaurants infested the place with their scents. Kakashi knew that she was probably having a decent meal in one of those restaurants but the question was, in which one? He tried looking in the first two restaurants of the main street but there was no sign of her inside. Kakashi was getting inside of the third one when he eavesdrop a couple of old ladies talking to each other. He didn't care what those two where talking about but his ears got two key words "noisy" and "fishnets". He smirked and using his spy abilities he heard the rest of the conversation.

-I can't believe how much a woman can eat.

-She ate three bowls of it, but the strangest thing was her outfit.

-Yes, she had fishnets instead of a blouse under her coat. Did you see that?

-What kind of woman is she?!

_The kind of woman that is capable of making them look sexy_. He looked to the direction were the two ladies came out and without hesitating he ran to the restaurant. Anko was cleaning the few drops of water that remained on her face, once again all the stares were on her. Anko didn't care and continued walking to her table. She pulled the chair and sat, looking at her bowl, trying to ignore all the stares but failing on it. Almost everybody in there was checking every move she did, with which hand she took the chopsticks, the way she breathed, how she leaned forward to eat. _Bunch of stalkers!_ Glaring them; they felt her anger and looked to other direction. She smiled and resumed her meal that was a little cold by the time she got back. Anko didn't care and with a quick move she poured all the soup in her mouth.

Kakashi stepped inside, looking for Anko in every possible direction. A waiter received him, asking if he was alone or if he was expecting someone else, Kakashi caught a glimpse of a pale brown coat and smiled.

-Sir?

Kakashi blinked and realized that he left the waiter expecting his response. He apologized with a little bow.-Someone is already expecting my arrival-. _Well, sort of… _He scratched the back of his head and walked closer to the place where the pale brown coat and violet hair remained. Anko was giving her back to him; by the way she moved he knew she was eating. He was about to put his right hand on her right shoulder when she stretched herself with both chopsticks in her right hand. The chopsticks pocked him a little under his waist; Kakashi panicked and stepped to his left and avoided any further contact, Anko turned her head to her left confused and saw a disturbed Kakashi. He remainde there, looking at her with a little smile drawn on his lips but still surprised by the sudden touch of the chopsticks. Kakashi took a deep breath and pointed the chair that was next to Anko, she smiled and nodded.

-So, how good am I training my team?-. Taking seat and placing his left elbow on the table.

-Nothing I haven't seen already-. Pocking the bowl with one chopstick and looking directly to his lazy eye.

Kakashi's left hand was supporting his face, while he remained there observing her with great interest. Anko began to blush by the attention he was granting her, she looked to the bowl and to her right hand, avoiding any possible eye contact. Kakashi smiled by her anxiousness but continued looking at her, trying to catch her eye and force her to look at him. She was playing with the leftovers with her chopsticks when she felt his right hand over her knee. She checked the surroundings and searched if someone was looking at them, once she found out that everybody else was doing their own business she looked angry to Kakashi.

-What are you doing?-. Demanded with a low voice.

Kakashi shrank both shoulders and continued looking at her without moving a single inch his right hand. Anko was getting hysterical by the way the situation was leading to; she looked and begged him with her eyes to stop. He grinned still looking at her; a little spark appeared on his eye. _No… he wouldn't dare… no, NO!_ Ignoring her pleas his hand climbed upper to reach her thighs and felt the fishnets fabric over it. Anko was trembling by his touch and tried to remain calm, looking if somebody saw him doing that but no one was looking at their direction at the time.

-Are you trying to get us caught?!-. Squealed lowly and giving him a deadly glare.

Anko tried to stand up but at that same instant he leaned closer to her, his right hand abandoning her left thigh and placing over her right shoulder. She looked to the hand and then to the owner of the hand. Kakashi was smiling greatly, she was about to ask about what was he thinking when his left hand resumed the position that his right hand occupied seconds ago. Anko was unable to move, she was captured by his right hand and with a gentle but firm squeeze on her shoulder he remembered her that she was hopeless.

-You're gonna pay me back all those times you turned me on and left me unattended, sweet's slave.

-But wha-

Before she could finish her sentence he was already rubbing her left tight hardly over the fishnet, his fingers where traveling all the way to the top, stopping once in a while only to massage her harder the next time. Anko was biting her inner cheeks to avoid any moan escape from her lips, she shook when she felt his index was approaching her entrance. She looked to him with begging eyes but he rejected them with an evil stare and continued touching her thigh. Anko was about to scream once she felt his middle finger rubbing her entrance, pressing it over the fabric and trying to get inside. Kakashi was trying to get in her over the fabric, making sure he hit the right spots and looking at the funny but tempting faces Anko was making in order to avoid any sound escape from her lips.

His index joined the middle one and both fingers were pushing the entrance, moving back and forward and drawing with great accuracy her intimate lips. The two fingers were pressing each time harder as each slide all over her entrance. Kakashi knew that even thought she was getting wet, she did also was getting used to the movement. He tried to make both fingers to go opposite directions and press in different times her lips, but she was just biting softly her lower lip and breathing deeply; he wanted to see her going nuts and begged him for more. He slid his index and pulled apart her panties, leaving her intimacy exposed under the table. Anko felt an electric shock on her spine once she felt his middle finger touching her exposed clit, she bit harder her lower lip making it bleed lightly on the edges.

Kakashi was delighted after seeing her face making those weird grins. It made him feel like naughty and continued touching her clit in circles and pressing once in a while. She was getting her normal breath once again. _Damn she's fast _looking that she was gaining once again control of herself. _Well… you asked for it._ He got his index inside her, making her gasp and moan softly. He checked the surroundings and saw that all the people remained on their own business; he smiled and resumed his little game. Anko was beginning to breathe normally when his index started to move back and forward inside her, Anko tried everything to keep calm but it was hopeless, he was fucking her and she could not do anything but enjoy. She rested her head over the table, looking at Kakashi who remained there, looking directly at her face and smiling.

His finger was rubbing as far as it could, making some spinning once he pulled it back and pressing her walls once it tried to get inside her once again. She was sweating and moaned lowly once in a while, he could not be more pleased than this. He continuously checked the rest of the restaurant in order to find if someone was looking at them, but they were too naïve to understand what was happening in the last table of the place. Kakashi looked at the hopeless Anko and leaned forward to her ear.

-This is far from over, Anko-. Whispered on her left ear and in that same instant his middle got inside her to accompany his left index finger.

Anko's eyes were about to pop out of her face, she tried hard but it was getting difficult to get a hold of her. She was about to scream when his right hand silenced her.

-Are you trying to get us caught?-. Mimicked her and continued rubbing her intimacy.

Kakashi's fingers were getting really wet, but he didn't let them go all the way they could but he was dying of making her come over his hand. _Time to pull out the big guns_ He took out his left hand, Anko looked at him confused but she got her answer once she saw his glove on his lap. _Now we're talking_ getting both fingers inside her once more, but this time with its full length. Anko thought she was about to faint due to the pleasure he was giving her and bit his right hand to suffocate her screaming. Kakashi let out a low complaint and leaned forward to her left ear again.

-Now that type of behavior needs to be punished.

And with that he tried to open both fingers inside her, making her to shake in pleasure under his touch. He continued with this, looking for something else to do when the tip of his middle finger found what he tried to find the night before but couldn't due to the constant distractions he got. Kakashi grinned evilly to her and with a quick move he started to touch that spot harder and faster. Anko was trying to liberate herself but Kakashi's hand stopped her for doing it. She felt she was about to be cut by the middle and felt a huge mass of something, she could not tell, inside her. Kakashi knew by the look on her eyes and her moves that she was about to hit her climax, he continued touching her even faster, she bit his hand but he didn't care. Anko felt that this was not possible and without thinking it, she felt an explosion inside her and left herself go with the emotion. Her muscles relaxed and she started to breath normally. Kakashi pulled out his hand and smiled joyous by the feeling of her orgasm in his hand. A waiter approached them and Kakashi was relieved that she finished just seconds ago.

-Anything else I can do for you?-. Looking to Anko with a concerned look.

-Just a glass of cold water please and the check.

-Is she alright?-. Pointing to Anko direction.

-She just got **too** **much** inside of her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lira W.M:** Sorry guys for not updating the time I promised back then, I got many personal issues here. It seems that is always the same, sometimes I got nothing to do but some others (like this weekend) I got a BUNCH of things to solve. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it has many grammar, spelling mistakes. I didn't have the time to check it as I usually do, but the next chapter I' promise it'll be posted at the promised time and with less mistakes. I hope you can forgive me for this and see ya on next chapter.

Thanks once again to all those who left their kind reviews to support me, and a special thanks to TwoTails


	11. Chapter 11

After getting back her breath Anko sat up properly, avoiding Kakashi's stare. She felt quite ashamed for letting herself go by the simple touch he just gave her minutes ago. Anko looked at Kakashi, with a hint of a smile drawn on her lips but still embarrassed. Kakashi felt her uneasiness and with a simple gesture he moved his right hand from the table to her right shoulder and with a tiny effort he pulled her next to him. The waiter came back with a large glass of cold water and the bill, Anko was about to take it with her left hand when Kakashi shook her shoulder lightly. She looked at him once more and there he was, smiling with his eye closed.

-My treat-. Taking his left glove from his lap and putting it on the table- He started to look for his wallet still holding Anko near to him, making her to blush lightly.-There's the little devil-. Pulling out his wallet and for the first time of the night releasing Anko from his prison.

Anko felt the red of her cheek to dim and with a deep breath she gained back all her senses. She was back to the normal she by the time Kakashi was taking out the exact amount of money from his wallet and gloving his left hand. She stood up and began walking slowly, Kakashi was about to follow her when he realized that she was leading to the restroom, he snickered. Anko closed the door behind her and sighed happily; looking at herself in the mirror and checking that everything seemed fine she resumed cleaning her thighs from the "little" excitement she just got moments ago. With some humid tissues she managed to erase the tiniest leftover of her orgasm, she used some more to be sure. Anko opened the faucet and cleaned her face once more and with some little adjustments she was ready to get out and make Kakashi pay for his reckless but enjoyable maneuver.

Kakashi was already waiting at the entrance by the time Anko left the restroom and with one hand wave she followed him. Both of them were walking through the main street without speaking or looking at each other and separated by one foot of distance. Most of the people at town looked at them with great curiosity, Anko was feeling a bit nervous by all the attention both shinobis were dragging on them. She looked back to almost anybody that stared at them while Kakashi just ignored them and continued walking slowly. She was about to burst into anger when her nose caught a scent that made her stop fully. Kakashi turned his head to look at her but she was no longer beside him, he panicked a bit by her sudden disappearance. He looked in every possible direction and when he saw her with her nose glued over a display cabinet from a Candy store, he sighed relived.

Anko was almost about to cry of joy when she saw her little angels sparkling under the dim lights of the store. They were all sorts of candies in there, the usual lollypops, chocolates, almost every possible flavor of chewing gum, jellies, pockies, choco puff, dango… the list kept going and going, Anko thought she was dead and got into heaven somehow. She ran into the store and ordered 100 grams of everything they held. The owner looked at her like she was a fugitive from a mental institution but gave her all that she requested; it was money after all. Kakashi got in the store just seconds after Anko got her purchases and was walking to the door. He couldn't do anything but sigh. Both jounins were walking once again all over the main street but this time they dragged even more attention than before, she was putting all sort of candies at the same time in her mouth, as much as it allowed. Kakashi left a sweat drop fall from his scalp and distanced a bit from her, fearing that she'll mistook his arm for a lollypop.

She was chewing a blue berry gum when she felt her stomach give a little burst and realized that it was necessary to put the rest of her treasure aside. Anko was making a few pops, with each blue bubble she made, Kakashi glanced her. She looked at him with a big pomp of gum in her lips, trying to figurate out his behavior. Anko was confused by the bipolar actions her comrade took with her, at one moment he's a play boy and the next he's casual and cool, acting like nothing have happened. She popped her gum for the last time and kicked softly a tiny rock that met her right foot. Kakashi noticed her sudden change on humor and gazed to her direction, checking if everything was alright. Anko was walking without looking to anything in particular, still kicking the little rock. He noticed that her eyes were vacant, clear sign that she was thinking of something that was causing her sorrow.

Kakashi checked around them, their surroundings were getting isolated and he caught a glimpse of the moon over them. It was full moon and by its position it was almost eleven, all the places were closing their doors and turning off their lights. Kakashi knew that it was time to head back and catch some sleep, but the way Anko looked stop him for suggesting this. She was still kicking that little rock she found and was with the same vacant expression. Kakashi knew that he needed to do something to help her out, but the question was what to do? He could think of many things but rejected all of them. Kakashi was getting desperate when he noticed that she had stopped walking, he turned to look at her but she was looking at the moon.

Anko smiled after seeing the magnificent figure of the white round star in the heavens, she felt how her chest lightens and breathing deeply she walked to the forest. Kakashi was more than confused by the unexpected change of behavior but decided not to argue, even in his Icha Icha novels the women were strange and unpredictable, and so he followed her. Anko was jumping from branch to branch, smelling all the scents the night offered her. Anko felt freer each tree she left behind, giving some spins in the air and landing gracefully in the floor. Kakashi was watching at her strange way of climbing trees as he followed. _Must be the sugar._ But he could not help but wonder why on earth it looked amazing how she managed to do those acrobatics without breaking her neck in the process.

Both of them reached to an open field, there was a lake that occupied most of the land and the tree's branches were so long and thick that they almost hid the lake from the map. In her last spin she didn't aim correctly, she lost her balance and her weight dragged her down. Kakashi jumped as fast as he could to catch her, but realized he was no longer necessary once he saw her hanging of the branch with her right hand as support and the lake under her feet. He jumped to the tree in which Anko was and offered his right hand to help her up, she looked at him and with an evil grin she accepted his hand. Kakashi was trying to pull her up but she was way too heavy, he bent to gain even more strength but even then he couldn't do it. Kakashi glanced at her, looking why he wasn't able to accomplish his rescue and saw Anko pulling his hand towards her with her left hand. _What the-_ The last thing he remembered was Anko pulling him with a powerful last strike, making him lose his balance and falling straightly to the lake.

Anko remained there, still hanging of the tree and laughing manically. She climbed up and looked underneath her feet, she saw some ripples all over the lake's surface and some bubbles emanating from the spot where Kakashi just fell. Her laughter was weakening once she realized he was nowhere to be seen and his head didn't pop out as soon as he got in the water. _Shit!_ Anko jumped down and summoning some chakra to her feet, she walked over the lake surface. She was trying to look for any sign of him but even with the moon light, she wasn't able to see a thing. Anko was looking in her pockets for a shinobi flare, hoping she didn't screw up with her little joke when a hand wrapped her right ankle and pulled down quite harshly, making her lose her chakra control and diving in the lake.

Anko opened her eyes in the water and gasped, the water filled her mouth instantly; Anko tried to close it but she already got some water in her throat. She was beginning to drown when she kicked hard and with some hand moves she swam to the surface. Coughing she spit the water that almost cause her death, Anko started to breath normally when she heard an splash behind her followed by a laughter.

-You sick bastard!-. Turning around and hitting him on the chest with her right hand.-You almost make me to drown, you idiot!

Kakashi didn't try to avoid her punches, he was enjoying her rage boiling and how she looked all soaked. Anko was still muttering some curses and punching harder on the chest until he stopped her with his left hand.

-Don't be that upset, after all **you** were the one who almost made me broke my neck while falling.

Anko muttered something under the water and hit him for the last time with her free hand. Kakashi was smiling when he saw something floating next to her, he panicked. Freeing her hand, he started to swim the opposite way. Anko blinked several times by the sudden action of her comrade when she caught a glimpse of something spherical floating next to her, then another with a square form followed and another spherical thing came by. She wasn't sure what was happening until she saw them closely and realized why Kakashi swam away from her that fast.

-My babies… her candies float all around her, she tried to save them with her hands but it was too late.-All gone…

Tears appeared on the corner of her eyes; she closed her eyelids firmly and trembled a bit with both hands closed. A sudden rage invades her body and without hesitation she swam to the direction that Kakashi took moments ago. Kakashi was begging for mercy while swimming when he realized of how foolish he was, kicking himself mentally for not noticing before, he summoned some chakra on his feet and started to run all over the surface. So sad it was too late for his own sake, Anko was running towards him and caught him before he could give two steps on the water. She was beating him pretty badly while Kakashi tried to avoid the best as his position allowed. She was about to strike a final blow to his face when her fist hit the water instead his face. Shocked she looked at him submerging along with her, Anko tried to free her hands but he got them quite firmly with his. She panicked after seeing half of her body already under water, hopeless she took a last deep breath before submerging with him.

Even thought it was dark and they were under the water, she could still see his smile mocking at her. Anko tried to erase that stupid goofy smile with a punch but her hands were still firmly held with his. Anko tried to free them but Kakashi was way stronger than her, she looked at him furiously. Kakashi took her right hand along with his left to his mask; with his index he pulled the mask down, revealing his face for the third time. Even though she already knew it and it was dark, Anko let a surprised gasp escape from her lips. Kakashi took this opportunity and pulled her closer, hitting his lips on hers and kissing her savagely. At first Anko didn't know what to do next, she was still amazed by the strange way of the copy ninja to get what he wanted, but when she felt his tongue caressing her lips, asking for permission, all doubts were erased.

Both shinobi emerged still kissing each other hungrily, fighting for space and power in the other's mouth. Kakashi broke the kiss, trying to catch some air, Anko was gasping while looking at him with an evil grin drawn on her lips. Water pouring from his silver hair, his face shined with the moonlight and his lips were red by her constant bites on them. She approached him and without asking she took advantage and kissed him deeply, her tongue caressing his and licking every inch of it. Kakashi moans were suffocated by her playful game, he put his right arm on her waist and summoning a little amount of chakra they emerged slowly, leaving from waist to toes under the water. Anko was still kissing him, ignoring completely the fact that they were almost floating over the water. Kakashi was rubbing her back and with a quick move he took her coat out of his way.

He broke the kiss, putting both hands on her shoulders and separating Anko from his chest. Kakashi observed her with thoroughness, memorizing every inch of her upper body. Anko blushed by the way he was looking at her, she tried to look at him but his gaze was too penetrating and couldn't stand the way his eye pierced on her soul. He noticed her uneasiness and with his right thumb he took her chin and forced her to look at him directly. Kakashi smiled and pulled her closer to him, stealing another kiss from her. This time he was gentle and caressed her lips with his, licking a few times her bottom lip begging for permission and rubbing her back.

Anko put both arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and giving him full access to her mouth. His tongue began to play along with hers, while his hands were traveling down to her ass, massaging every inch of her soft and wet skin. The fishnets were giving him a hard time to caress her fully, but he liked the way they felt on his hands. She looked sexy with her hair all messy, her clothes all soaked and without that bloody coat that covered all her tempting figure. Kakashi opened his eye to look at her; she was concentrated on giving him pleasure with her tongue. He chuckled a bit, making Anko to open her eyes and look at him; he took advantage of the confusion and spanked her.

Anko's complaint broke the kiss; he started to laugh softly and spanked her again. She complained again but this time her hands took both of his hands from her ass and stopped the third spank.

-Stop it! I'm not a cheap whore so you can spank me whenever you want, you porn freak-. Holding both of his hands with all her strength and stopping them to touch her ass again.

Kakashi left a big laugh escape from his lips and leaned forward, closer to her right ear.

-So I can punish you in other ways-. Whispering and biting her earlobe.-right?- licking her ear.

Anko felt a shiver running through all her spine when he started to suck her earlobe and trailing down wet kisses on her neck. She was getting dizzy and felt all her strength vanish with each lick he gave her. Kakashi freed his hands and placed them over her waist, climbing slowly to her breasts. He cupped them in his palms still sucking her neck and squeezed them softly; rubbing with his thumbs her nipples that were pushing against her fishnets and his fingers. Anko moaned, begging for more and closing her eyes to let the sensations drown her in pure ecstasy. Kakashi smirked, rubbing harder and faster her breasts and tweaking softly both nipples with his thumbs and indexes.

His right hand stopped massaging her left breast and went to her ass and grabbed firmly. Anko left a shriek escape from her lips when she felt his hand under the water and rubbing her entrance, it felt odd but pleasant at the same time. She separated both legs a bit to give him better access, Kakashi grinned and thank her with a big suck on her neck. He rubbed over her panties but he was soon disappointed; this time he could not feel her own wetness for the water that surrounded that particular part of her. Impatiently he pulled aside her undergarment and got two fingers inside; making Anko arch her back, separating her neck from his mouth.

Kakashi smiled by the reactions his touch could make on her, even thought his fingers were just merely touching and were just the half of their length inside her. Anko was moaning lightly and trying to get some air in her lungs. He knew she was getting used to the emotion again and couldn't afford her to gain self-control. In that precise instant he took out both fingers and leaned forward to catch her right nipple with his mouth. She groaned while he was just sucking and biting her softly. His right hand emerged and with the help of his left one, he ungloved his hand and returned to its designed position.

Anko left big groan escape from her mouth when she felt both fingers at their full length raping her. She hit her hips on his, emphasizing her excitement and rubbing his already hard member. Kakashi sucked her breast hardly in response and let her do whatever she wanted to his member; after all he got the leading part with his mouth and hand helping him to get the control over her. Anko was getting tired of being touched and letting him to get all the fun, so with her right hand she got inside his pants and the other was behind his neck playing with his hair. Kakashi's eye opened widely when he felt her left hand doing a little job down there, he was about to complain when her index touched the top of it and massaged it with her fingerprint.

He was getting a hard time to concentrate in rubbing her inside, sucking her breast and managing the exact amount of chakra to let them stay like that, but she was getting things difficult. Kakashi felt the urge to take her at the moment even though he was dying to play some more with her, but his chakra reserve was almost hitting the end of it. Sustaining two persons in the water and in the positions they held, needed a lot of concentration, the one that he was losing by the way she was touching his member. He stopped sucking her breast to look at her for the last time, she was grinning evilly at him. If he was about to take her, better let the place ready for his intromission.

Kakashi put his left arm behind her and pulled closer to him, she looked surprised but he didn't care and kissed her savagely. His right hand was touching and rubbing anything it had at its reach. Anko groaned in his mouth and stopped doing her maneuver on his member. Kakashi took this as the perfect opportunity to do it and pulled out his hand from her. Anko opened her eyes to look at him, he just smirked. She understood what was he thinking and help him to pull down his pants under the water with both hands, meanwhile he was moving aside her fishnets and panties with his right hand. His left hand abandoned her back and was place on her hip, pulling her closer. Kakashi glanced Anko for the last time, she nodded smiling and with an agile move, he got inside her fully.

He knew that she was no longer a virgin, but she still felt tight and his member was wrapped by her intimate walls. She jerked a bit for the sudden intromission and left out a soft scream. Kakashi didn't move an inch, giving her time to get used to him. Anko glanced at him and with a simple nod both started moving, hitting each other hips. He was pumping her harshly, as for her, she was concentrating in not falling backwards for the way he was penetrating her. Anko started to scream his name while he just put his head over her breasts, still ambushing and pulling her closer to him. She felt the top of his member hitting her spot, making her lose her self-control and screaming his name louder and faster. Kakashi felt her walls to contract, wrapping tightly his member and almost making him lose his mind.

Kakashi looked at his companion, checking if what he felt was correct and smiled pleased by the way she was enjoying this as much as he did. He decided it was about time for both to end, his chakra was about to run out. With all the strength left in his body he pushed his member as far as he could, rubbing his face on her breast and whispering her name until those whispers became shouts of pleasure and with a final blow, he filled her intimacy with his orgasm. Anko felt a spontaneous warmth coming from inside her and gasped, letting her go in pure ecstasy. Both still together fell on their backs and floated over the lake. The moon was at the top of the night sky, announcing that it was already midnight.

-Well that was…

-Memorial?

-I was about to say unusual but I like yours better-. Grinning evilly and looking at him with a diverted smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Ok! First let me explain before you throw me anything to the face. I know it's the second time I broke my promise, but do you honestly think this is the only thing I do for living? (Hope it was like that) But well I know you're quite angry with me for taking this long to put this lemon piece, but like I said before, I have my own reasons for this. And also it wasn't a very good lemon but well I'll try to post my master piece in one of the future chapters, meanwhile I hope you really like this. I'm new in the lemon department for Melin's sake, be merciful with me. using puppy eyes and hoping for it to work Does it worked? Hahaha I thought so… Well I hope you liked this chapter and see you on Thursday (I think)

A special thanks TwoTails, who is always there to give me her support and also to everybody that left a review and encouraged me to continue with this project. (Also pointing out that there are some situations where I have to be careful on writing)

See ya on next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Anko woke up feeling dizzy and confused. Yawning she glanced her surroundings and realizing she was inside her tent. She scratched the nape of her head, trying to open her eyes fully. _I could use a bath_. She stretched her arms and straightened up, her blanket fell on her lap and with a last stretch she began to crawl to the tent's entrance.

-I wouldn't crawl outside the tent if I were you.

Anko blinked twice before turning her head to look at the origin of the voice. Kakashi was seated in Indian style, half covered with other blanket, with his right elbow over his right knee, his left hand on the other and his right palm giving support to his face. He was staring at her, apparently diverted and smiling. Anko didn't understood what he meant with his last statement, she was still dozing and yawning, her mind wasn't fully awake.

-Although I love the view-. Pointing her with his left index.

An electric shock dissipate the tiniest remain of sleepiness in her. She panicked and took her blanket with both hands, trying to cover herself as fast as she could and blushed. Kakashi laughed at the scene, she was simply comical. Anko gave him a deadly glare; he continued laughing almost falling on his back. Anko tried to recall why she was naked and why he was there also naked. She ignored the annoying laughter of her comrade and started to remember what happened the last night.

After the lake incident, both soaked walked to her camping and started a fire. Kakashi recommended that they should take off their clothes and let the fire dry them. Anko got in her tent and undressed herself, using the blanket as a tunic she came outside with her wet clothes on her right hand. Kakashi smiled and asked if she got a spare blanket for him, she nodded and pointed to her backpack. After a few minutes, he got outside with his clothes in one hand, the blanket wrapping his body and leaving his chest exposed. Anko blushed and smiled evilly at him, she took some logs and with some wire she got from her coat's pocket she built a clothesline.

Both put their respective clothes over the wire, avoiding any eye contact and without speaking. After doing this, they sat in front of the fire in opposite directions. They glanced at each other briefly, not sure what to say to break the uncomfortable silence. Anko saw that Kakashi was yawning openly and his eye was closing against his will. Preoccupied she stood up and walked towards him, he looked up and nodded. Without a word both got in her tent, deciding to call it a night they fell asleep. Kakashi stopped laughing; he was analyzing her sudden change of humor. Anko held a serious expression and was avoiding his eyes.

They haven't talked about what was going on between them and Anko was starting to get real worried. Of course she liked the way both of them shared their inner desires, she liked to play and bother him until both got the chance to screw the other until he/she was exhausted. But right now she felt the guilt running through her veins. Anko's conscience was shouting loudly, complaining and demanding an explanation. She wasn't sure how to explain herself about the way she felt over the copy-ninja, obviously she desired him fervently every minute she spent away from him but once this need was satisfied, what was left?

Kakashi saw a glimpse of grief and sorrow reflected on her eyes. Worried he tried harder to make her look at him with his gaze, but she was so deeply inside her mind that it was almost impossible for him to accomplish this from the place he was. He crawled smoothly behind her and with both arms he pulled her to his chest. Anko was brought back from her thoughts by the sudden warmth on her waist and a ticklish breath over her neck.

-Something wrong?

Anko smiled, holding his hands with hers and rubbing her head over his chest she muttered. -Not anymore.

By the time Kakashi jumped to the second floor, he heard that the guys were making a lot of noise next room. Carefully he unlocked the balcony's door and sneaked into his room, feeling like a teenager coming back from a noisy party. Ten seconds passed when Sakura rushed inside his room, making Kakashi jerk in surprise. He was relived he got back in perfect time. Hiding his nervousness, he turned to his right so he could look directly at his pupil.

-Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!

-What?-. Replied angered, massaging his scalp and trying to fake his morning face.

-It's Naruto!

Kakashi groaned and turned over the other side of his bed.-What's with him?-. Looking at the wall and pretending he was trying to sleep again.

-He's fighting with Sasuke-kun!

He rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over his face. _All that scandal for nothing_.-Let them be, they're boys. Wake me when something relevant happens.

-But Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi was getting impatient; he knew that Sakura will bother him until the end of times if he doesn't help her. He tried not to look that pissed when he sat in Indian style on the upper bed and with a final scratch on his scalp he jumped from it. Sakura stepped aside and let her sensei walk to the boys' room; Kakashi didn't even bothered to knock and got inside. The room was a complete mess, there were feathers all over the floor, the bunk was unaligned and both mattress on the wall. Naruto and Sasuke were at the middle of the room, glaring at each other with a kunai in their right hand. Naruto was about to charge again when Kakashi stopped him with his left hand, Kakashi glared at Sasuke, he put away his kunai and looked at his former sensei.

-I won't even bother to ask what happened here, just clean the mess and be ready to pay the consequences for your reckless behavior-. He freed Naruto's hand and stepped outside the room. Kakashi glanced at them for the last time before leaving to his own room, he needed a bath.

While washing his hair he heard Lilly opening the main door and closing it behind her, Kakashi was grateful that Lilly wasn't in the house when the fight started. He could tell by the noises and constant cursing of Naruto that they were about to finish cleaning their room, Sakura was obviously helping them and reprehending Naruto for starting the fight. Even though he was clearly angered for the destruction his students made to their room, Kakashi was smiling and letting the water hit his back. He was replaying in his mind the morning events and smirked. Kakashi was more than pleased due to the fact that she was able to keep on in this type of "activities". Still smirking he stepped outside the shower and dried himself while brushing his teeth. His nose picked the smell of scrambled eggs with ham coming from downstairs and his stomach shook in excitement. Kakashi was looking at his face when he noticed a red spot on his neck; he spit the leftovers over the washbasin and leaned closer to the mirror. Chuckling he searched for his mask and closed the faucet. _Didn't see that coming_. Rubbing his neck with his right hand and putting his mask on.

Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other, arms crossed on their respective chest and mumbling. Kakashi took seat next of Naruto, Sakura was looking at her partners worried while Lilly was at the kitchen frying the ham. Kakashi was in a surprisingly good humor and was making sure that none of his students will spoil that. Lilly appeared with a frying pan in her left hand and a spatula in the other. She poured some scrambled eggs in Kakashi's plate, he nodded and with a smiled he started to eat peacefully. The tension between Naruto and Sasuke was broken when Lilly served a big piece of egg and ham over Naruto's plate, blinking and smiling he forgot why was he angry and started to dig his plate. Breakfast time passed smoothly, all of them thanked the old lady for the meal and got upstairs to take their belongings. Lilly was waiting at the main door with something in her hands by the time the whole team gathered in the living room. Lilly approached and gave them a paper bag filled with candy; they thanked her for her hospitality and with a smile drawn on their lips, team number seven was heading back home.

Anko zipped her backpack and checked her surroundings. Everything seemed fine; she already cleaned the mess she did during those three days and their respective nights. She smiled dreamily and with a last look she took her backpack and climbed the nearest tree. Anko was jumping from branch to branch, trying to catch on with the rest of the team. She saw them walking over the same pathway they took two days ago and in silence she followed them. Kakashi was daydreaming when she felt her coming closer to them, he was about to do the same trick he used the first time they walked that pathway when he spotted the front doors of Konoha in the horizon. He cursed his luck and walked towards the city in silence.

Naruto jumped with joy when he spotted the Ichiraku from the position he was, ignoring completely his team he ran towards the ramen restaurant, leaving the rest of the team at the front door. Kakashi excused himself and with a poof smoke he disappeared. Tsunade was daydreaming when a knock brought her back from her dreaming land. She cursed a bit and wondered how she got convinced by a 12 year old kid to be the next Hokage, she gave a light spin on her chair and faced the door.

-Come in!

Kakashi stepped inside, apologizing while rubbing the back of his head and walking towards Tsunade's desk. He cleared his throat and began explaining how the mission went. Tsunade was getting sleepy for the dull explanation when a knock in her door woke her up.

-Come in

Anko showed up, smiling widely while chewing a stick full of dango_. Konoha sure has the best dango in the world. _She saw that Kakashi was already there; with a nervous gulp she ate the last piece of her sweet and tried to look casual in front of the Godaime. Tsunade noticed this and smiled. Kakashi resumed his explanation, boring once again the fifth Hokage. Tsunade was glad that Anko was there, now she got something to get distracted with. She was enjoying seeing Anko disoriented, glancing at Kakashi once in a while and looking at her fingers with nervousness. Kakashi finally ended his report and was time for Anko to explain. She told Tsunade that the weakness of the team laid in Sasuke, Anko explained that the three of them worked fine but if you split them in couples the result could be a complete disaster. Tsunade nodded and after writing something on a paper, she dismissed them.

She was the first to get out, followed by Kakashi who closed the door behind him. Anko felt uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her, trying to breath normally she stepped closer to him and with a defiant look she gazed at him.

-Listen I-

-Kakashi, my rival, where have you been? Hiding from me again?

-Running from you, more and putting both hands on his pockets.

Gai stepped closer, smiling widely and hitting "friendly" Kakashi's back.-Oh Kakashi… if you wanted to challenge me at running you should just said and giving another hit to Kakashi's back.

Anko blinked in disbelief and shocked from the unusual friendship both held. She looked at Kakashi, who just remained there glancing Gai. If he was able to throw daggers from his eyes, Gai would be the first person in all Konoha to receive 100,000 daggers in one attack and still smiling. Anko was getting impatient; she needed to speak with Kakashi alone, both of them needed to talk about what happened in the farmer's town and what to do now they got intimate.

-Listen Gai, could you lend me Kakashi for a minute?

Gai blinked but smiled even wider, if that was possible. He put Kakashi aside and walked towards Anko.

-Anko, didn't know you were here! Forgive my discourtesy. It is just that you're so petite that it's almost impossible to see you.

He continued talking about her height and how he could help her with some training. Now Anko was officially pissed, her body was shaking and she was biting her lower lip. Kakashi panicked and checked if he had something in his pocket to protect him against her increasing fury. She was about to jump and hit Gai directly on the face when she heard two key words in his speech "free" and "dango".

-Did you say free dango?- blinking at the green gnome.

Gai nodded, smiling with his "nice guy" pose and letting a white sparkle shine on his teeth.

-Of course Anko! To grow up, you need to train and feed yourself properly. But the only thing that can encourage you to continue on this long and rough quest is the sweet. Not only it delights your mouth, it also enlightens and grows your unstoppable spirit, the spirit of youth. Remember you can not be big on the outside if you're not big in the inside.

_She's not gonna buy that, is she?_ Kakashi looked at Anko, who was watching Gai with amazed eyes. He watched closely and saw some sparkles shining from Anko's eyes. She was smiling; with a nod she hugged Gai's right arm and leading the way. Anko dragged a still-talking Gai to the exit, leaving a disturbed and confused Kakashi behind.

Anko was smiling, still hugging his right arm closer to her and ignoring what Gai was saying. She didn't care what he said about the youthful spirit or the ways of feeding it, the only thing that she cared was her free meal. In the way they found some companions that stared at them, shocked by the unusual couple and how odd they looked together. Some of them even whispered at their backs, but Anko just ignored their voices and continue walking as for Gai he just smiled and gave everybody a nice guy pose. They arrived to the Anko's favorite place to shop. Kotetsu and Izumo were inside the store, talking to a couple of ladies while eating calmly when they spotted Anko on Gai's arm. They panicked and even left a shout of horror escape from their lips; the ladies feared this and ran away from both shinobis. Anko dragged by this sudden commotion, got closer to see what was happening and spotted both shinobis still shocked and horrified by the way things were getting around them.

-Ey you two, mind if we join you?

Izumo was the first one to snap out and nodded to them, Anko sat down still holding Gai's arm and looking at Kotetsu who remained emotionless. Izumo elbowed him and with a fishy look he stared at the two Jounins in front of him. Anko glanced at them but ignored their stares, she took the menu and with a signal the waitress approached them.

-I want an order of each flavor and some green tea.

-Yeah! That's the spirit, the spirit of and making his nice guy pose but over the bench.

Kotetsu looked at Izumo, who was just starting at the two special jounins with disbelief. The waitress nodded, with a gesture she indicated Gai to sit and not to stand over the chairs and with a sweat drop in her forehead she left. Anko crossed her legs and with a big yawn she stretched her arms. She sensed the tension and the glares from their companions; picking a toothpick from the table she glanced back to the two shinobis.

-Say Izumo, got something new?

Izumo blinked twice and cleared his troath.

-Nothing especial, Anko-san.

Mumbling she chewed her toothpick, this was getting to frustrating. Anko looked at Kotetsu, hoping for something to happen but he was still shocked by their sudden arrival. The waitress came back with Anko's order and before she could even say Itadakimasu, two balls of sweet dango were dancing along her tongue. Gai compliment her about that eating with that ferocity meant that she was a healthy girl. Izumo and Kotetsu just watched her eating, both knew that she was capable of make sweet things disappear in front of their eyes in less than ten seconds. Anko licked the last stick from her order in her usual but perturbing way and with a rub to her stomach, she grinned evilly.

-Thanks Gai, I really needed this.

-No problem. Anything to keep alive the youth spirit in my comrades.

Gai was already at the cashier paying when Anko stood up and stretched her back; she waved at Kotetsu and Izumo and started walking out of the restaurant. Gai followed and both jounins were walking trough the streets with the loudly voice of Gai telling her about how great it was to feel and be young. She was dozing for all that food in her stomach, Gai noticed this and suggested to sit on a bench near them. Anko sat up immediately, feeling nauseous for the effort and the heat around them_. I mustn't have eaten that much._ She thanked that they were under a tree and that Gai stopped talking. She felt a sudden urge to puke but restrained herself of doing. Even if she knew that it would help her feel much better, it was too embarrassing and also a sign of weakness and she was no longer a weak woman.

Gai noticed her pale face and her heavy breathing; she was sweating also and was embracing her chest with both hands. -Are you alright Anko?-. Already knowing the answer but when he got no response he panicked. Gai checked with his right hand her forehead and after confirming his suppositions he took Anko in bridal style and disappeared.

Kakashi was walking peacefully in the streets of Konoha, leading to nowhere in particular and with both hands in his pockets. He already wrote the report that Tsunade asked him to fulfill and ate at Ichiraku. The sun was shining brightly, mocking Kakashi and making him curse against the jounin's dark outfit. He pulled his vest a bit, trying to get some fresh air in his chest. Kakashi knew that he was about to die of dehydration if he didn't do something quick enough to avoid it, he glanced to his left and found his momentary salvation. Smiling he approached the counter and placed both elbows on it. He was thinking about what to choose when he felt a something weird on his back. Normally he would just look for a weapon and sketched many possible scenarios in his mind before even turning his head to his attacker, but today he felt worn out for all that physical/mental stress and the weather wasn't helping. Instead he turned his head to his right and gazed at whatever it was trying to bother him. He caught a glimpse of violet hair with his only visible eye and smiled.

-Yo! Thought I wouldn't see you in some time.

**Lira W.M:** Ok… I know I have no excuses this time for this, also that I broke my promise three times in a row. Well punish me if you want, but some things (like this) just don't work if I force them too much. Anyway I'll try to post on Thursday at the usual hour, it seems that the idea finally came back and well that I finally finished the French level so I have (finally) summer vacations, therefore more spare time to think and write this thing. But the worse part is over (for me I mean) finally I was able to turn this engine on and accomplish what I needed to continue this story, right TwoTails (finally I was able to add them!). Thanks a lot for reading my story and a cookie for all those who left a review and encouraged me to continue with this, arigato!

P.S: TwoTails you're the woman! Go for it!

P.S2: The cookies I'll grant them if you pay a visit to my house XD


	13. Chapter 13

Anko felt warmth embracing her chest; she tried to move to her left, seeking freshness and realized that it was useless, her chest felt like it weighted a ton. Desperately she shook her head but it didn't respond her command, Anko began to panic. Each muscle she tried to move, each request was answered with silence, she even tried to look at her body but it was too dark to see a thing. She felt her own eyes closed and resisting to even open a bit, Anko tried to hurt herself and break this type of illusion she was in but nothing in her body seemed to be functioning. Anko started crying or she thought she did, her body was betraying her orders and confusing her mind. She knew that she had to stay calm and relax, hesitation was the worst enemy that a shinobi could have.

After regaining her self-control she realized that even if she wasn't able to move anything from her body, she could still use her other senses. She took a deep breath and caught a light smell of detergent; Anko took another deep breath and confirmed the odor. Even if her tongue wasn't responding, she could still taste her mouth, unfortunately it tasted bitter. Calmed and breathing deeply she focused all her energy in one thing, feel whatever her fingerprints were feeling. Anko put all her efforts in moving one finger; she needed that to confirm her hypothesis and with all her self-control she moved her right index. Anko felt something soft and smooth under her finger and after connecting the dots she grinned unpleased. _Great… I'm in a hospital bed._

Cursing her luck she started to think how and why she got in the hospital. Anko knew that the hospital usually paralyzed its patients in order to avoid any further pain and also to prevent anyone from escaping. Anko started to look for any clue in her mind when an echo of foot steps caught her full attention. By the how they sounded, someone was approaching. Anko tried to pretend she was asleep but kicked herself mentally for her stupidity. _Paralyzed remember dumbass?_ The door opened and the foot steps were now clearer, they were light and hurried. Also there were some scratches and muttering. Anko knew it was a nurse and begged that this woman didn't have the intentions of giving her a shot. Suddenly the room became silent; Anko felt the sweat running all in her back._Crap…_

-Kai!-. Patting Anko's forehead.

Anko opened her eyes and looked where her pious savior. Shizune returned the look, smiling warmly and holding her notes in her chest.

-Evening Anko.

-Evening-. sitting up.- Why I'm here?

-Food poisoning-. Looking at her notes.

Anko felt a little twist in her stomach, she hugged her stomach with both hands.- How I got here?

-Gai brought you, he looked really worried-. Letting a sweat drop fall from her forehead and smiling nervously.

Flashback

Shizune was writing some data that the secretary gave her when Gai appeared in the main door, screaming and carrying someone in his arms. All the staff that was in the room ran towards him. Shizune was trying to check what was going on but Gai kept on moving from doctor to doctor, begging them to check the person he carried. The nurses told him to keep it down and quit moving the patient around. But Gai continued running through the entire lobby until he spot Shizune and ran towards her. Shizune recognized the clothes and thanked the past Hokages that Anko was unconscious, otherwise Anko would be slicing Gai's ass for being a brute by taking her to the hospital in that reckless form.

After checking Anko's condition, Shizune tried to separate Anko from Gai but he insisted in taking her along with him to the surgery room. Shizune explained that surgery wasn't needed, but he yelled that a youthful spirit fighter was in grave danger and needed medical treatment in that precise instant. Shizune was getting impatient and requested him to let her go, so she could take care of Anko. But Gai was mumbling something about "youthful spirit fighters don't die that easy" and with some handseals Shizune paralyzed Gai and took Anko from him and placed her in a stretcher with the help of two nurses. Shizune also asked to take Gai to the waiting room and give him a tranquilizer but after rethinking it, she ordered them to give him a sedative.

End of the Flashback

Shizune sighed heavily and handed her notes to Anko.-You may leave once you sign this and get changed-. Anko nodded and took the papers along with a pen; she signed and gave them back. Shizune was already walking to the door when she turned her head and smiled one last time.-Try some vegetables Anko, your eating habits are worse than Naruto's-. Anko grabbed her pillow and threw it to Shizune, who dodged it and with a light bow she left. Anko stood up and walked towards the closet, she pulled out her clothes and closed the door that Shizune happily left open. While changing Anko thought that she surely owed Gai one, not only he did invited her some dangos also he was caring enough to take her personally to the hospital and make sure that they treat her immediately._I owe you one, bowl's head._

Kakashi glanced at the sunset, chewing the last piece of the cookie that came with his ice cream; he stretched his arms and unfolded his legs. Laying down and letting the grass in his back caressed his neck, he sighed heavily.

-It's been a while since we don't do this.

Kakashi nodded and glanced right. A pair of brown eyes gaze him back and a warm smile was drown on a couple of red lips. Kakashi scratched his scalp and gazed back to the sunset.

-How is it been?

-The usual-. Sharking his shoulders.-Training my team, taking some missions and doing my research.

-Still with those flirting books?

Kakashi chuckled.-Yeap, what about you?

-The usual… killing people that appears in the bingo book, protecting Hokage-sama and doing my research.

-Still with that?

She nodded, gazing at the sunset. Kakashi sighed heavily and closed his eye.-You know how I feel about that right?

Again she nodded, still looking at the horizon. Kakashi turned his head towards her, looking at her chocolate eyes and analyzing her features. She noticed his look and returned it but now smiling. Kakashi knew that smile well enough to be fooled with it; he knew more things about her than anyone else. Well… anyone that was alive. Kakashi glanced the last traces of sunlight disappear in the horizon before straightening. He felt her gaze over him but did nothing to stop her, not like he didn't care about it… he was comfortable with it. Kakashi rubbed his scalp and stood up, he handed his right hand to help her up but she was already ready and waiting for him.

-How long you're gonna be around?-. Putting both hands in his pockets.

-Couple of days, Hokage-sama wants me to stay close and check the surroundings.

-I see…-glancing at the night sky.-Well… hope to see you soon Yugao-san.

-Likewise Kakashi-senpai-. Smiling and vanishing with a poof of smoke.

Anko rubbed her neck before walking through the lobby. She saw that Gai was sat over a couch, tapping his feet impatiently on the floor and with both arms crossed over his chest. She snickered and walked calmly towards him. Gai rose and ran where Anko was. After many apologies and responses, both walked outside the building. Gai offered his right arm to help Anko walk, but she rejected it, saying that she was fine now and could manage to walk back home on her own. Gai insisted on accompanying her at least, but she refused. She needed to buy the medicine Shizune prescribed her and also to think about some "silver issues" in private. Anko apologized and started walking towards her apartment, not before saying that she was grateful and that she owed him a meal and a favor.

She walked back silently, gazing once in a while the lights that illuminated her way. Anko put both hands in her coat's pockets and sighed deeply, trying to hide the ocean of emotions that hit her empty stomach. She walked inside the pharmacy and handed the prescription, the guy at the counter read it loudly and disappeared. Anko turned her back to the counter and put both elbows over it, watching the white light in the ceiling and biting softly her bottom lip. Her eyes were traveling along the shelves when a sign caught her attention. Anko walked closer, in order to read it properly, and blushed after finishing it.

-Anything else I can do for you?

Anko jerked and gazed at the guy that held her medicine on his left hand. She bit her lip again, trying to look casual and walked closer to the cashier. Her hands were shaking, the pharmacy guy noticed this and looked at place were she was seconds ago and smiled.

-You know, those are really effective and also in a reasonable price. Do you want some?

Still blushing Anko nodded. Smiling he walked to the shelf, he picked a package and placed it on the bag that held Anko's medicine and after typing the price in the cash machine he announced the price. Anko searched for her wallet without looking at the guy she gave him the exact amount he asked and ran away from the store. Anko ran as fast as her kunoichi skills allowed, not paying attention to her surroundings, just focusing in arrive as soon as possible to her apartment and find some shelter in there. She was to turn left when she bumped quite hardly with someone. Anko rubbed her butt while standing up, still dizzy for the impact.

-Anko, look where you run! You hit me pretty badly.

Anko looked up and saw no other than her best friend rubbing her head and fixing her clothes.

-Now tell me, why were you running like you were chased by a ghost to not even put attention where you run?

-Sorry Kurenai

Kurenai shook her head in disapproval and help her friend to stand up. She saw the contents of the paper bag that Anko held in her right hand scattered all over the floor, she kneeled and started to pick them up until her red eyes read the envelops of them. Anko panicked when she saw her friend reading the little boxes, Anko leaned forward and took them away from her friend's hands, trying to hide them in her coat's pocket. Kurenai was now standing with her right hand over her hip and with a diverted smile on her lips. Anko felt the sweat trailing down her spine. With her right index, Kurenai ordered her friend to approach her. Anko walked closer, hiding her blush and looking at the floor. The genjutsu master grinned evilly and patted Anko's shoulders.

-Now my friend, you and I will have a long chat.

Kakashi was heading back to his residence, gazing at the night sky and trying to see the stars. The night was clear, not a single cloud was visible and the weather was perfect for camping in the forest. He smiled once the word rang many bells, and some other things, in him. Kakashi wondered how she was and what she was about to tell him before the green gnome interrupt them. The copy ninja turned right in the next block and his smile disappeared. _Speaking of the devil_. Gai was walking calmly, looking at nothing in particular and sighing once in a while. Kakashi tried to hide but realized that it was no longer necessary; Gai walked away, ignoring him completely. Kakashi wasn't sure to find this comforting or disturbing, after all this was the first time the green gnome ignored him entirely.

The copy ninja was about to thank the Hokages for hearing his pleas when he remembered that in that afternoon Gai invited Anko to have some dangos. _Invitation that glutton didn't refuse by the way._ Frowning and crossing his arms on his chest, Kakashi started to sketch possible scenarios in his mind of what happened that left Gai in that condition. He scratched his hair, trying to figurate out what happened, but knew that it was hopeless, Anko was a very unpredictable woman. Kakashi sighed heavily and jumped over a light post, looking for any sign of a green spandex and finding it two blocks away. Kakashi jumped to the nearest roof and started to follow the bowl's hair cut freak stealthily, mumbling and cursing himself. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N****:** Okay that's it for today, this chapter already sucked all my stamina and my chakra is about to hit cero. Well I'm thinking in changing my update days so I can make the chapters longer and also to avoid any further complaints about breaking my promise and not posting the new chapter in the day and hour designed. So the new schedule it's going to be Monday and Thursday, I'm not really sure about the hour yet but well at least you know that by Tuesday and Friday there's gonna be a new chapter waiting for you XD. Anyway I'd like to thank my friend TwoTails that always seems to have the time to read my story hehehe and support me anytime I need it, also to Prophet that encourages me with her kind words domo arigato!

Well actually I don't know much about Yugao, I researched but there seems to be nothing about her besides that she was Hayate's lover, but anyway I hope you don't mind this sudden twist in the story and if you do… sorry folks this is the way the story goes. Anyway thanks for reading and supporting my story, means a lot to me. But once in a while a review helps ;) u know

See ya on Monday, hope at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Anko crossed her legs and began playing with her fingers on her lap, she started to tap the wood floor with her right feet while balancing the left one and kicking softly one of the four post of Kurenai's table. Anko glanced at the kitchen and bit her lower lip softly; she caught a light smell of cinnamon and mint in the air. Anko gazed at the ceiling, searching for any type of distraction and began rocking the chair, pulling back and forward and trying to look casual despite the circumstances she was now. The water boiling, metallic platter hitting porcelain cups and light steps moving constantly in the kitchen broke the silence in the room but also increased the tension in the environment and Anko's nervousness. Bet she's doing this on purpose. Tapping her right index over the table. Come on Kurenai, it's just tea for Hokage's sake!

-Sorry for the delay, but the tea that Shizune prescript you was kinda hard to prepare.

Anko raised her right brow. Yeah right, Ibiki's relativel Kurenai placed both cups over the table and sat in front of Anko. She looked at the cup and took it with her right hand. The tea was green and smelled like mint, but its consistency was way too dense to believe it was only tea. Anko gazed Kurenai who was sipping her own cup elegantly and ignored her stare. Sniffing it Anko opened her mouth and drank one sip; her tongue complained instantly and searched for shelter in her palate. Disgusted she placed the cup harshly over the table, passing her injured tongue through her teeth.

-Bitter!

Looking at her friend Kurenai chuckled and sipped her cinnamon tea.- It's medicine, what did you expect?

-Something less… icky-. Coughing disgusted and glaring at the cup, expecting this to explode with her gaze.

-Well if you ate vegetables more often, you wouldn't have this problem now.

-Yeah yeah… since when you became my mother?-. Folding her arms over her chest.

-Since we became best friends.

Anko grunted but smiled afterwards. Kurenai sipped for the last time her cup before placing it over the table, crossing her legs she leaned forward gazing at the chocolate orbs of her friend. Biting softly her lower lip Anko stopped smiling and frowned. Kurenai smiled pleased by this.

-What's so funny?

-Nothing-. Balancing her right leg and widening her smile.

Anko felt how the sweat in her back increased and ran through it. Her fingers were tapping over her skin, balancing and kicking the table softly. Her eyes looked elsewhere but her friend, finding on their way, the bookshelf in which Kurenai held her scrolls.

-So what you want to talk about? her cup and sipping from it, making a grin and feeling a shiver running all over her body.

-I don't at her nails.-It's been a long time since we don't chat. We can talk about your missions, the research of that jutsu you found in those scrolls two months ago, the contraceptive you bought in the pharmacy.

Anko felt how the tea went through the wrong way in her throat and coughed hardly. Hitting her chest hardly she gained composure again but her face was burning, not quite sure if it was due to the suffocation or the embarrassment. Anko looked at her diverted friend and fixed her clothes, trying to look calm.

-It helps to regulate the period and calm the crams in those days.

-I see…-nodding slowly and playing with her fingers.-You don't expect me to believe that, right?

-But it's true! It's a proven fact that even-

-I'm not talking about that!

Anko's stomach flipped a bit, the tea was calming the heartburn and making it relax. Kurenai's expression was piercing and made Anko feel bad once again. The red eye's ninja sighed heavily and smiled.

-I know pretty well that not even Tsunade-sama can help you in those days Anko, so what's the point in lying to me?

Ashamed, Anko looked away trying to hide her emotions, playing with her fingers and biting both lips. Smiling, Kurenai stood up and took both cups to the kitchen and left them of the faucet. She glanced at her friend and washed the cups, waiting for Anko to calm her inner demons. After drying her hands with a white cloth, Kurenai walked to the dining room again but this time she knelt down in front of her friend and placed both hands over her shoulders. Anko blinked in confusion and thought of escaping, but the warm look of her friend erased this thought. Still uncertain of what was happening; Anko relaxed her body and smiled slightly.

-That's more like you-. Standing up and walking to a white couch near her and sitting on it.- Now bring your filthy ass or I'll drag you here.-patting the furniture.

Anko stood up and placed both hands on her hips.-You know, I think I've exerted a bad influence in your manners.

---

Kakashi was tired of chasing the green freak all along the streets, it's not like he wasn't able to catch on him, but he was not certain if it was ok for him to just appear and also he wasn't sure of what to do once he faced him. Kakashi stopped over one light post and rubbed his temples. Gai was talking with an old lady, it seemed that she got lost and was asking him for directions. The copy ninja was getting impatient, he needed the freak to be isolated but the green Jounin stopped every minute and managed to get his hands occupied with favours that the people he encountered asked him. Kakashi was about to throw a kunai to the bowl's head, when he started talking to a squirrel. Oh come on! Seeing that this was the closest thing for them to be alone and uninterrupted, he jumped from the light post and landed gracefully in front of the fuzzy-brows.

-Yo Gai! What are you doing?-. Trying to sound casual and waving his right hand.

-Oh Evening, my rival! Just stopped here to help and inform this little fellow and his companions about the dangers of playing with explosive notes.- stroking the squirrel's head.

A sweat drop appeared in Kakashi's nape. Suppressing his urge to kill the spandex's lover, he faked a smile and placed both hands on his pockets.

-I see… so where's Anko? Thought she was with you.

-She left not long ago to her house.-placing the squirrel over the floor and waving it good bye.

Kakashi frowned a bit for this unusual behaviour but decided to ignore him, he got what he needed so there was no point in staying and looking at the dreadful show his jounin fellow was about to do.

-Well better and turning back.

-Wait!

Mumbling and frowning he turned his head over his left shoulder, with his right brow raised. Gai walked next to Kakashi and stayed there, looking directly at the blank stare of the copy ninja, trying to figure him out.

-Why you ask, eh Kakashi?-. Crossing both arms over his chest

-Need to ask her something about the mission we both held.- shrugging both shoulders.

-You sure that's all?-. Frowning and arching his left abundant brow.

Kakashi nodded, trying to restrain the urge of jumping and slicing the green gnome in two. After analyzing the face of his rival and rubbing his chin, Gai smiled. Kakashi frowned, not sure if that smile was a good sign. Gai passed his left palm over his hair, brushing it the best he could and fixing his clothes.

-If that's the air with his right fist.-Then I must help her! Do not fear my little lonely sick friend. Because I, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha avenger of youthful spirit and love, will defend you from any harm.-Doing his nice guy pose, he jumped to the nearest roof and disappeared.

-Not sure if I want to understand what happened here-. Blinking and looking at the building in which his partner vanished.

---

-Spit it! With whom you had sex?

-No one.

-When it happened?

-It didn't happen.

-Where?

-Nowhere!

-How?

-Stop it!

-Was it big?

-The heck I'd know?!

-Did you like it?

-Quit it!

-You had an orgasm?

-Shut up!

-He ejaculated inside of you, didn't he?

-No!

-That's why you bought the day after pill right?

-No I bought it because-

-How many times did he come inside of you?

-None!

-Did you come along with him?

-NO!

-Or were you first?

-Damn it Kurenai, Shut up!

-Not until you tell me what happened.

-Nothing happened!

-Was it Genma?

-No, he's Shizune's!

-Iruka?

-No

-Ebisu?

-Ewww no!

-Hayate?

-He's dead

-Ibiki?

-HELL NO!

-Gai?

-What!

-So it was with Gai?

-NO!!!

-Is it true he's a contortionist?

-How should I know! It wasn't with Gai!

-Aha! So you admit you had sex! With Izumo?

-No and stop it, you're annoying me!

-Kotetsu?

-Shut up!!!

-Or both?

-ENOUGH ALREADY!-. Throwing a red pillow to Kurenai's face making her fall from the bed both kunoichis were sat.

Kurenai burst into laughter and rubbed her stomach. Anko glared her and threw her another pillow, trying to muffle her laughter. Kurenai stood up and sat next to her friend, still laughing. Anko felt anger rushing in her veins and took the nearest pillow and tried to suffocate her laughter forever, this only increased the red eye's laughter. After so many attempts of killing her partner and failing in the process, Anko grabbed the white blanket that covered Kurenai's bed and wrapped herself up. Kurenai gazed her best friend and straightened her body, sitting next to her friend and patting her softly on the head.

-You know you can't keep it secret for ever.

Anko looked away, embracing herself tightly along with the blanket and curling up. Kurenai smiled and leaned forward; reaching her friend's hair she started to play with it.

-Why don't you want to tell me about it?

No response

-The world isn't gonna end for just one shag.

Still no response

-Or two but well that what the heck! It's not like you've done something unnatural or unforgivable, haven't you?

Little movement

-Haven't you?

More movement

-He's a Konoha's shinobi, right?

A light nod

-Do I know him?

Another nod

-Well enough?

Again other nod

-How well?

-Pretty much.-muttered and pulled the blanket to cover her face.

-Is he closer to me?

-Yes

Kurenai felt a pinch in her stomach, she leaned forward to check her friend but she was curling up and trying to hide her face in the blanket.

-Anko… is he a friend of mine?

Anko nodded and curled again, shaking a bit and hugging her body tightly.

-Is he a special friend of mine?

Once again she nodded. Kurenai felt another pinch in her stomach, the answers she was getting made her feel nervous and the shivering moves of Anko made her wonder if it was true, what she was thinking right now.

-Has he ever made me blush before?

Silence. Kurenai felt how a sweat drop travelled in her back. A light hint of anger covered her face.

-Anko answer me, has he ever made me blush before?

No response. Kurenai saw her hands shaking, not sure what was happening or why her friend silence tormented her so much.

-Answer me!

Silence followed by a nod. Kurenai felt a punch in her stomach, both hands shaking and her eyes crystallized. Clenching her fists in anger, Kurenai left a tear escape from her eyes.

-Was it with Asuma?

Anko opened her eyes in shock. Straighten up she looked at her friend, who was shaking in anger. Panicking she tried to reach her with her hands but Kurenai stood up and glared at her. Feeling a shiver running through her spine, she tried to suppress the fear that was trying to posses her soul.

-Was it Asuma, right? her teeth and bringing both hands to her chest.- Right?!

-No wait Kurenai! I've never-

-SHUT UP!!!-. Starting to make hand seals.

Anko jumped from the bed, landing near the door. She searched for a kunai but remembered that her clothes were folded in the living room and now she was wearing a spare pajama that her friend lent her. Glancing at her friend she noticed that she was about to finish her jutsu and decided to do the best she could do at that moment…

-It was with Kakashi!!!

Confess

Kurenai blinked twice, still in shock she stopped her hands and gazed at her friend. Arching a brow she walked closer to Anko.

-Where?

-In the cleaning mission he got, three days ago.

Kurenai knelt in front of her shaking friend, still in shock she helped Anko to stand up. The kunoichis looked at the other and after what it seemed like an eternity, both smiled and hugged each other. They burst into laughs and still hugging both fell over Kurenai's bed. After gaining some air in their lungs and calming the stomach ache, both ninjas looked at the other and held hands.

-Sorry for trying to kill you.

-No problem, sorry for not telling you sooner.

-No problem.

Both kunoichis sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

-Anko?

-Mmm?

-Is he good?

-Hell yeah…

Kurenai grinned.-Is he hot?

Anko turned her head, looking at her friend she giggled.- Hot enough to burn in hell and feel nothing.

-Is he a good kisser?

-Too good to be true

-How many times you guys shagged?

-Two, no wait… three.-counting with her fingers and licking her lips.

-For how long?

-I don't recall

-In which positions?

-Err… I don't know their names

-At what time.

-I don't remember.

-Did you had an orgasm

-Yeah…

-Did he?

-Yes

-Inside of you?

-Yes but I-

-How many times?

-Shut up already Kurenai!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** nothing to say but sorry I got a problem here at my house. This is only the part that I wrote back at work, I promise to put 4,000 words in the next chapter because Yugao and Gai are going to play their roles at last! See ya on Thursday; sorry for this crappy chapter but I needed to be like this.

Thanks to Prophet and TwoTails. Sorry to disappoint you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi woke up next morning with a painful head ache; he rubbed his temples and sat in the border of his bed, trying in not stepping over his Icha Icha Violence copy that was over the floor next to his yellow slippers. The copy ninja stretched both arms in the air and arched his body. A little crack in his back informed the shinobi that his body was fully awoken and ready to start the day, but he felt no desire in leaving the room yet. Yawning openly and covering his mouth with his right hand he walked to the window, the sunrise was about to start. The silver hair shinobi found this unpleasant, not only he wasn't able to sleep well during the night, he didn't found what he was searching the night before. And nothing was more unpleasant for Konoha's genius than not accomplishing his mission.

After drinking a glass of water and two aspirins, he began searching for his clothes over the closet. Summer was always a nightmare for the shinobi, he was thankful that Konoha's weather was usually fresh and windy, an irony for the Fire country in which the village was hidden, but in this particular day his nose picked a humid smell in the air and judging by the way looked, this was going to be a hot day. Zipping his vest Kakashi checked that every item was in its place, he was walking to the door when a flapping sound in his window caught his attention. There was a dark grey sparrow pecking his window, Kakashi walked to the bird and opened the window. Immediately the little sparrow flew over Kakashi's left shoulder and remained there.

-Long time no see, Halla-. Patting the bird's head with his right index.-Same place?

The bird squawked lightly and jumped off, flying around the room and finally landing on the edge of the window. Kakashi smiled and placed both hands in his pockets and walked towards his window and closed it with one hand. Still smiling he patted his shoulder indicating the bird to come over but the sparrow flew and landed over his head instead, Kakashi sighed. Trying to catch the bird with his left hand and failing miserably, he shrugged and walked outside his apartment, locking the door behind him.

---

Anko felt how the sunlight burned her eyelids; she turned over, seeking shelter underneath the pillow. She knew that it was already 8am and she was supposed to be at the tower with Ibiki, filling forms for the next chuunin exam but she was in no humor to deal with paperwork at the moment. Both kunoichi stayed awake for many hours and chatted about almost everything and nothing, until they decided that it was sleeping time. Anko decided to stay in bed till the end of times or until Tsunade sent someone to find her, whatever happened first sounded good enough to take the risk. Anko patted the pillow over her face and grinned, the mere thought of Tsunade yelling at Kotetsu, Izumo or both where was Anko and why she wasn't there got the kunoichi in great humor, after all, those two were Tsunade's favourite lackeys. Even Asuma betted that some day they'll be using a collar with a bell and a bow on it.

Kurenai heard a muffled laugh coming from her room, she smiled and continued preparing her breakfast. Anko tried to sleep once again but her stomach grumbled, eager to taste some decent and healthy food for the first time in 4 days. Muttering Anko stood up and walked outside the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. The breakfast was already on the table, Anko's nose welcomed the miso soup scent and gladly sat on the nearest chair waiting for her friend to come over. Kurenai appeared with two cups in her hands, already changed and smiling she sat down next to her friend.

-Ohaio Kurenai!

-Ohaio Anko-. Placing a cup in front of her friend.- How's your stomach?

-Eager to eat!-. Taking a pair of chopsticks from the middle of the table.-Itadakimasu!

Both kunoichi ate silently, immersed in their own thoughts. Anko noticed that her friend constantly looked at the calendar, that was hanged up over the fridge. It was the second Saturday of the month, Anko grinned knowing that it meant one thing, payment day. Chewing a pickle she looked at her friend hoping that she noticed this too, but surprisingly she was still staring at the calendar. Anko followed her stare, realizing that she was looking sadly at the number that filled the square, the 11th. Anko blinked twice, not quite understanding what was so special in that day, that kept Kurenai in that state. Taking another pickle from her plate and devouring it in one second, she drank without thinking the content of her cup. Her tongue twisted in pain.

-You want me dead, don't ya?-. Standing up and threatening Kurenai with her index finger.- What the heck did you put in my tea!

Kurenai blinked in shock, she gazed at her friend and realized what she was talking about. She smiled and shrugged.-Your medicine, dope.

Anko arched her right brow, fuming she sat and crossed both arms over her chest. Kurenai chuckled and glanced to her right, cleaning her red lips with a napkin she stood up, took her dishes to the sink and watered them. Anko took the last pickle of her plate, chewing it harshly she stood up and copied her friend. Kurenai was drying her hands with a cloth when Anko appeared in the kitchen, the red eyed kunoichi grinned evilly and threw a sponge to her fellow. Anko caught it without a problem and looked back quizzically.

-I made the breakfast, you wash the dishes. Now!

Anko jerked and opened the faucet, soaping her hands. _Now I'm sure that she's in fact Ibiki's relative._ Kurenai patted her shoulders and walked out the kitchen, heading to the main door.

-Hurry up or Tsunade-sama will have your butt hanging on her wall.

-At least, she'll have something sexy to show off!

Kurenai rolled her eyes before opening the door, revealing the usual morning sight that greeted her each new day.

-Greetings my reddish youthful neighbour, want to join my training?- Performing a couple of push ups.

-Not today Gai, but thanks for the the door

After checking that everything was in order, the kunoichi walked away. Gai shook his head and resumed his exercises, he was about to start some leg stretches when the door was abruptly opened knocking him down. Anko looked both sides and sighed heavily, scratching her nape she tried to get back when she noticed something green and big in her way. Anko bent and pocked it with the sponge she was carrying.

-Oy Gai, snap it out!

Gai stood up quickly and after fixing his clothes, he smiled.- Greetings my youthful companion, want to join my training?

-Where's Kurenai?!

-She left just a minute ago

-Shimatta-. Kicking the floor with her right foot and looking at the green fellow she grabbed him from the collar.-You gotta help me!

Gai blinked in confusion but nodded afterwards. Anko released him and ran inside looking for her clothes, she got in the bathroom and changed quickly. After some minor adjusts she ran outside and closed the door behind her.

-You and I got a lot to do-. Grabbing Gai's left arm and dragging him to the staircase.

---

Kakashi jumped off the tree he was standing and landed softly over the grass. Checking the surroundings he sniffed the air and looked at the bushes in front of him. Bitting his right thumb and performing some hand seals, he touched the ground.

-Kyuichose No Jutsu

A little dog appeared in front of the copy ninja, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and handed it to the brownish pug. It sniffed the weapon and jumped to the nearest tree, Kakashi nodded and started following it. After heading towards east for two minutes, Kakashi stopped abruptly over one branch. Moving his headband and taking out two kunai, the copy ninja waited patiently. Kakashi nodded at Pakkun and with a poof of smoke the dog disappeared. A noise on his back made him jump from the tree he was standing and concentrating some chakra in his feet, he walked over the trunk. Running towards the top of it, Kakashi performed some hand seals and before reaching the end of the tree, he turned back unfolding his mask with his left hand.

-Katon Housenka no Jutsu.

The tree immediately started burning, Kakashi jumped as high as he could, avoiding the fire. A presence went to his back and before he could do something, a strong kick sent him directly to the ground. The stranger landed gracefully next to the unconscious body of the silver haired shinobi, it was about to reach Kakashi's face when a hand on its ankle stopped it.

-Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu

The stranger's body was now buried on the ground only letting the head visible. Kakashi reappeared with a poof of smoke and a wide smile on his lips.

-I'm surprised you fell for that, Yugao.

The kunoichi's head transformed into a log. Kakashi felt the coolness of a kunai pressing against his neck.

-I'm surprised you thought I'd fall for that, Kakashi-senpai!

Kakashi chuckled and clapped both hands.-Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu

Horrified she jumped away from her sensei, trying to avoid any contact with the ground. She was about to jump to a tree when eight jaws emerged from the ground and stopped her. Kakashi turned over and walked close to the immobilized kunoichi.

-Just because I'm no longer an ANBU member, you shouldn't take me lightly-. Performing a single hand seal, the dogs disappeared.

Yugao fixed her clothes, removing the dirt of it. She looked at her former sensei and shrugging she smiled.

-Next time I'll sure catch you, Kakashi-senpai

Kakashi smiled pleased, looking at her brownish eyes. In fact it has been a long time since then.

Flashback

Kakashi was standing in front of Hokage's desk, the Sandaime was smoking his pipe as usual and looking through the window. Kakashi waited patiently, checking if there was any danger in the surroundings. The Sandaime left a big fume escape from his lips, clearing his throat and he turned over sitting on his comfy chair.

-I've heard great things of you, Kakashi. I'm impressed you managed to become squad leader in just one week, since we promoted you as an ANBU.

-It's all thanks to my former sensei, Hokage-sama.

-I see-. Taking a big puff and exhaling it, he gazed at the masked shinobi.-Tell me Kakashi, how do you feel about teaching?

-Never thought of that, Hokage-sama. I'm not sure if I'm capable of doing it.

-Hehe nonsense, you were capable of accomplishing that S-rank mission in half of the estimated time and brought back all your squad intact. Also your superior told me something that I found interesting-. Taking the pipe out of his mouth with his right hand and gazing at the black holes of the cat's mask that the shinobi wore.

-And what is that, Hokage-sama?

The Sandaime chuckled and placed his pipe over his desk.-You can distinguish the things that really matter.

---

-I know that you probably did this in your genin training, but just to be sure, here are the rules. I got two bells and if you aren't capable of taking one of them before dawn, there will be no meal for one day. Any complains or questions?

A raised hand caught Kakashi's attention, he nodded in response.

-If we're able to catch one bell, what will happen?

-Nothing, you completed the mission that's all. Any other question?

Same hand was raised, Kakashi frowned.-Yes?

-If we got both bells, what will happen?

-You'll leave the other one without meal, unfair and selfish but that's all. Any other question?

For the third time the same hand stood up, Kakashi sighed heavily.- Yes, Yugao?

-If we catch you, what will happen?

Kakashi blinked in shock, crossing both arms on his chest he grinned.-I'll let you see underneath my mask.

End of the flashback

Kakashi looked at his former student and sighed dreamily. Time sure goes fast. A squawk broke the moment and before he could do anything a grey sparrow landed over his head. The copy ninja frowned and glared at the kunoichi that was chuckling, at the sight of her former sensei with a bird over his head.

-You should teach her to be more respectful with her owner.

-Not a chance, she looks fine just like that-. Pointing at the little bird that squawked happily in response.-Be thankful that she stopped defecating in your hair.

-I wouldn't have that kind of problems, if my student didn't take my name that literally for my birthday present.

-You'd liked it, admit it.

Kakashi arched his right brow, crossing his arms over his chest. Halla jumped off his head and landed softly over his left shoulder. Kakashi looked at the little bird which gazed him back and with a gentle peck to his nose, the ninja smiled.

-Guess you're right.

---

Anko dragged Gai through all the stores that they approached. She bought many bottles of sake, some groceries and also many snacks. The green jounin was the one carrying all this things, trying not to fall down due to the weight. Anko muttered something and went directly to the next store, writing something on a little notebook she carried on her left hand. Gai didn't understand why she was that hasty and also eagerly to buy this much. Also each companion they found, she approached them and whispered something in his/her ear, this shinobi/kunoichi nodded and disappeared. Gai was following Anko to the next store, when he heard many female screams, confused he tried to look and check what was happening but the groceries blocked his sight. He made an inhumane effort to watch where he was stepping in but his shinobi senses failed him, he heard a last scream before collapsing over the floor.

Rubbing his head he tried to get all the things back to their respective bags. Gai heard a lady clearing her throat and instinctively he look up and saw five ladies with their hands in their respective hips. Confused he looked around and found the reason of that scandal. There was creamy colours all around him, the walls were painted in pale pink and seemed to be only females in the store. Gai gulped when he read the sign hanging over the counter. "Lingerie for all types and tastes". Panicking he tried to run outside, but the ladies grabbed him from the elbows and began beating him to a pulp. The green jounin muffled some apologies, but the ladies weren't listening. Anko who was looking at one red silk baby doll that was hanged in the display cabinet heard the commotion and after glimpsing a green spandex over the floor she kicked the floor.

-Enough!

The five ladies looked at the kunoichi, who was glaring at them with both arms crossed over her chest. The ladies whispered something and resumed their shopping. Anko walked towards the leftovers of the taijutsu specialist and bent, handing him a hand.

-You ok?-. Helping him to stand up.

-Of course I'm ok, it takes more than that to turn off the flame of the youth spirit inside of me.- Smiling and doing his nice guy pose.

Anko sighed, relived she knelt and began cleaning the stuff they bought that was scattered over the floor. Gai knelt also and both began cleaning the mess, after some apologies Anko went outside the store followed by Gai. Both shinobi walked through the main street, not talking just focusing in walking. Gai sensed that Anko was deeply immersed in her thoughts, not quite sure if it was alright he stopped her. Anko looked at him with her right brow arched, hugging tightly the paper bag on her chest.

-Why you stopped me?

-I'm sorry, I just can't stand it when one of my fellows is in great sorrow. If something is happening, no matter how stupid it is, you can count on me always, Anko-chan-. Smiling at her and trying to make his nice guy pose but failing in the intent. After all, both of his hands were occupied by groceries.

Anko laughed, she approached and helped him with one of the groceries' bag, taking it with her left hand and resuming their walk.-Come on you dope! We have a party to assemble.

---

Kakashi was surprisingly in a great humor, that training session with Yugao brought him more adrenaline, than those missions he performed in the last month combined. There was nothing more enjoyable for a former ANBU than feeling the adrenaline running through your veins, remembering how good it felt to be alive. Kakashi looked at the clear sky and at the few clouds in it sailing smoothly, summer time was there. Kakashi glanced at his right and saw a tinny cloud of white smoke emerging from a florist's store. Not quite sure what was he doing, he stepped inside the store and once he glimpsed at the owner of the white smoke, he was happy that he was a curious shinobi. Stealthily he hid behind a shelf covered with daisies and tried to eavesdrop the conversation.

-I don't know, and what if she doesn't like them?

-Oh Asuma-sensei, of course she'll love them. Not only they are in her favourite colour, they're so exotic and beautiful. Also they have a hidden meaning.

-Really?

-Yes, it means… "You're a flame in my heart"

Even from Kakashi's hiding place, he noticed the reddish on Asuma's cheeks. Ino was wrapping the camellias in cellophane along with pinkie paper, she tied them with a white ribbon and gave them to her sensei. Asuma scratched his nape and took out his wallet, paying what she requested Asuma walked outside the store. Kakashi sneak out and followed Asuma, the bearded shinobi was hugging softly the flowers, while looking at the sky deeply immersed in his thoughts. Kakashi hide in the nearest alley and smirked. I know I'll pay for this later but… Kakashi jumped outside the alley, landing in front of Asuma who jumped frightened and screamed.

-Yo Asuma! How my favourite Smokey eh?-. Waving his right hand and scratching his nape with the other and his visible eye closed.

-You asshole! What do you think you're doing, scaring the crap out of me!

-Greeting my friend, obviously-. Smiling he opened his eye.- Oh… you shouldn't have.

-What the heck you're talking about, Mophead?

Kakashi stepped closer and pointed at the flowers.-You're really a nice guy, I'm not sick and it's not even my birthday and you got me flowers, how considerate.

-Shut the hell up, they're not for you, dope.

-So, for who eh?

Asuma gulped and looked away. Kakashi grinned evilly and leaned forward.-For who eh, Smokey?.-pocking Asuma's chest.

-they're-for-Kurenai-. He blurted quickly and tried to hide his blush.

-Sorry, didn't hear you well. For who again?

-They're Kurenai's-. Trying to hide his face in his vest.

-I'm sorry, those percussion bombs sure made me partially deaf this day. Could you repeat it? Loudly this time please.

-For Kurenai, for the sweet mother of Hokage-sama!!!

All the people that surrounded them, looked at Asuma's direction. Kakashi covered his ears with his hands, grinning he looked at his reddish friend.-Ok I got it no need to shout, Smokey.

-Asshole-. Walking away, still blushing.

-Learnt from the best. So where are you heading?-. Following with both hands in their respective pockets.

-To Kurenai's place, I'm helping Anko with the party.

A thunderbolt hit Kakashi's head, shaking all his thoughts and letting him speechless. He found it hard to breath and was thankful that he was wearing a mask or Asuma would have noticed his pale cheeks coloured with a thin pinkish. Kakashi cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

-What party?

Kakashi felt a deadly glare on him and he was sure that Asuma would have been looking for his special chakra knifes, if his hands weren't occupied with those flowers. Kakashi smiled and rubbed his neck with his right hand, trying to apologize. Both shinobi were silent until they heard an unmistakable laughter near them, seconds later Anko appeared in front of them with an almost finished dango stick on her right hand and carrying a heavy paper bag followed by the green beast of Konoha. Kakashi felt how his stomach flipped and begged that no one noticed this, his hands were getting sweaty and his breathing was slowing down. Kakashi closed his eye, trying to remember his training but instead of imagining how a shinobi should behave, humid flashbacks appeared inside his head. He shook his head, opened his eye and realized that Asuma was already talking to the dango lover.

-So you've informed most of the jounins right?

Anko nodded and bit her dango cheerfully.- Yeap, also we got most of the things for tonight, right bowl's head?

Gai appeared behind the paper bag that covered his face and grinned, trying to use his right hand to do his usual pose. Asuma smiled pleased and looked at Kakashi, who was terribly silent. Anko didn't noticed Kakashi's presence until Asuma stepped back a bit, revealing the position of the silvered hair jounin. Anko felt her face burning slowly, his grey piercing eye raped her mind. Her legs started to tremble and she found it hard to breathe normally, her hands were sweating and she felt her strength leaving her body. Gai stepped closer and with a gentle tap on her shoulder the charm was broken. Not sure to thank or complain she looked at the green jounin, who was staring her with a concerned look. Anko shook her head and with a smile she told him that she was fine.

-Ok my youthful fellows, Anko-chan and I got a lot to do before Kurenai's arrival. We'll see you at night, Asuma and of course my eternal rival.

Kakashi nodded and looked again at Anko, but she refused to look him back, finding shelter in Asuma's eyes. She waved him and glanced at Kakashi before saying good bye, catching on with Gai both jounin giggling left a considerate jounin with a really confused copy ninja. _Anko-__**chan?!**_

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Sorry guys I didn't post this earlier, my boss got herself a week of summer vacations and well guess who's the one that has to fulfill all her duties? Yeap none other than me T.T Anyway I'm so glad that I still have the touch and also that my brain is working with me finally. It's hard to write the beginning but once I get almost to the end I can't stop writing and well wow finally a long and consistent chapter after many crappy chapters hehehe gonmen if I kept you waiting this long, I just need to get thing ready for the next encounter between this two. So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I'm really happy to announce that I got my computer working again, also my Internet connection is working fine so there won't be any more delays I promise. Still the same schedule Monday/Thursday I'm not sure about the hour yet but I'll try to keep it from 8pm Central to 11pm anyway thanks for reading. And a special thanks to TwoTails and Prophet you guys rock my world and make me go around! XD Love you guys!

Notes for the chapter

_:_ It's the plant that is over Kakashi's bed, if you read the manga or watched closely the anime chapters there's a plant. I'm not sure if its name is that one but I got the info from one website that I think is reliable.

_Halla:_ it's an African name for girls that means "unexpected gift". The sparrows as I researched they come originally from Europe and Africa so I chose that African name because well it was convenient for this chapter XD.

I'm not sure when or how Yugao and Tenzo started to being Kakashi's apprentices but in the manga it's quite obvious that both of them were his students. And I think that aside team 7 and Yugao and Tenzo, no one got the pleasure to be Kakashi's pupil. Don't forget that team 7 was the first one to pass the bell test eh!.


	16. Chapter 16

Anko was trying not to fall down from the chair she was standing on, her hands were filled with balloons and colourful paper stripes. Gai was moving Kurenai's furniture, he cornered the chairs and couches along with the table, letting enough space for the guests so they could dance freely. He also brought some more chairs from his apartment and placed them near the other chairs. Anko smiled pleased when she saw her masterpiece finished, there was a big sign with red stylish handwriting that said "Happy B-Day Kurenai". The balloons were red and white, also she placed the little device she picked from the store, so that once Kurenai stepped inside it would pop out and spread lots of tiny red and white confetti all over her and around the place.

-Anko-chan, I finished placing the chairs around the living room 15 minutes before time scheduled, another record broken by the mighty me! his arm's muscles and grinning openly.

Anko placed her right hand over her hip and smiled. She found amusing the fact that she had so much fun fixing the place with Gai. Both shinobi were so busy taking things in and out, running all over Kurenai's place and making sure that everything was in perfect state for their friend. Anko scratched her neck, she felt her back quite tense, but the stress was worth the day. Gai was placing a little coffee table next to the dining one, muttering something about "for the gifts". Anko walked to the nearest couch, letting her body sink in the comfy furniture. As she guessed Izumo and Kotetsu came not long ago looking for her by Tsunade's orders, she explained the situation and both shinobi left not before assuring that they'll come with a big present for Kurenai and with some snacks for the party.

Anko closed her eyes and sighed heavily, all that shopping and arranging dragged her stamina almost to zero. Gai was making some final arrangements in the place when he noticed that his friend was dozing in the big couch, he smiled and looked through the window. It was already 5pm and judging by what the other jounin told them, Kurenai wouldn't arrive there until 8pm. He was sure that Anko would love to have a little nap before the big party, Gai walked silently to her and with extreme caution he picked her in bridal style and headed to Kurenai's bedroom. Gently he placed the kunoichi over the bed and with a final glimpse to his friend he closed the door and left the apartment.

---

Kakashi was looking to the little crack on his ceiling, with both arms crossed behind his head and his right leg flexed. His mind was swimming across the recent events and wondered if everything he felt was right. He blinked heavily and left a big sigh escape from his lips, sure things were getting messy and confusing for him and there was nothing that he detested more than not knowing what to do with the emotions that burst constantly in his chest. Kakashi was well known for his ability to hide his emotions to the point of extinguishing them. Of course there were sometimes, that those actions would drag him to the point of insanity but he was a shinobi, a good one in fact. He wasn't allowed to feel anything and in the case he does, he was instructed in not to show anyone what he was feeling.

Tortured, the copy ninja closed his eye firmly, unfolding his arms and facing up the wall. There was another crack on it, that followed the same path as the ceiling's one, he wondered if the apartment was about to crack down. Trashing the thought he buried his face over his pillow and tried to find some sleep, scratching his neck with his right hand. His chest felt heavy and found it hard to breath, but the silver haired shinobi was eagerly to find an end to this state. More than confused he was frustrated of letting all those years in constant training of how to suppress the human side to worth nothing. The sweating and trembling was a clear sign that he was losing his self-control, not to mention the lack of speech back then.

Angered he hit his face over the pillow, trying to think what was going on and why the heck his brain was making all those dreadful spins, making him feel nauseous. The only thing Kakashi was sure of, was that all this was her fault. If it wasn't for her constant presence and those weird things she does when she's around him, he would be peacefully happy resting over his bed on his free day, reading his Icha Icha Violence and maybe having some red wine. He would be centred and having a great time, safe and secure that everything he knew was the way his sensei taught him. Also he wouldn't feel that disturbing sensation in which the floor moves under his feet and the lack of air every time he saw her. Hitting the pillow with his face for the last time, Kakashi closed his eye and forced the sleepiness to come over.

---

Anko heard a muffled knock on her back, she grunted turning over, trying to ignore what she heard. Another soft knock shattered her peacefulness, feeling lightly pissed she stood up and walked to the door where she heard the knock coming. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she opened the door and shouted a simply "What?" to the person behind it. Genma blinked shocked and arched a brow, Anko felt how her cheeks started burning and with a light wave she left the shinobi in. Still embarrassed she pointed to a little table next to the dinning one. The shinobi shrugged and left the heavy black box over it. Before saying anything else Genma started to pull some cables from his vest and assembling what it seemed to be the stereo. Stretching her arms behind her head, she glanced at the cupboard's clock and realized that it was already 7pm. _Must get a shower before the party_yawning she opened the door and revealed a smiling Shizune behind it.

-Hello Anko-san, ready for tonight?

-Not quite, must fix myself before the her scalp, letting the kunoichi in and pointing to the couch.

Shizune walked in with a silver wrapped box with a red bow on her hands, she placed the gift over the coffee table and walked where Genma was. He greeted her with a smile and asked her to sit next to him. Anko smiled when she saw the scene, feeling a pinch of envy running through her stomach but ignored it, once she remembered what she was supposed to be doing now.

-Ey guys, you don't mind staying here and receiving the guests while I'm out?

Both shinobi looked at the violet haired kunoichi and shook their heads, Anko grinned and opened the door.-Thanks guys, be right back. Make yourselves comfortable, but not that much eh!-. Winking, she left a pair of shinobi blushing badly in Kurenai's place.

---

Kakashi punched the pillow in despair, angered he turned over and faced the ceiling hopelessly. The last rays of sunlight disappeared, welcoming the artificial ones. The shinobi glanced at , feeling quite envious for its fresh and casual appearance. Sighing he sat and looked at the night sky, seeing how the stars managed to appear even with the light post shinning brightly against them. The alarm clock said it was 7:30pm, frowning he scratched his scalp and stood up. Looking for his shinobi sandals he caught a glance of a cobalt wrapped box, with a white ribbon over his desk. Kakashi scratched his neck and took it with his right hand.

Flashback

-U going, aren't you?

-Perhaps

-No, don't perhaps me mate! You're in or out?

Kakashi sighed and looked to his bearded friend. He distinguished a little flame sparkling in his friend's eyes, Kakashi could tell that even if he wasn't feeling comfortable on going, in some sort of way he felt that he owed him this.

-So?-. Leaning forward with his right brow arched.- In or out?

Kakashi shrugged and closed his visible eye.- In.

End of the Flashback

Kakashi placed the gift over the desk and walked to his closet. He pulled out a yellow towel and his matching slippers, placing them over the bed he undressed himself and wrapped the towel over his waist. The silver haired jounin walked to the bathroom and left the water run until it was hot enough for his taste. He looked at the mirror and checked his face, there were two circles under his eyes emphasizing his lack of sleep. A light red spot on his neck dragged his attention, he leaned closer to check the faded mark and once he got a clear image of it, he left a tiny smile escape from his lips. The steam coming from his back brought him back from his dreamy land, looking at himself for the last time in the mirror he sighed. _It's for Asuma and Kurenai, that's all._ Kakashi stepped inside the shower and allowed the water hit his exposed back, trying to suppress all those reminders that were brought back every time he glanced at the reddish spot.

---

Anko was running through the main street, trying to get to Kurenai's apartment before she does. Although Asuma volunteered to delay her and make sure that she would arrive there at the estimated time, Anko wasn't that sure that the bearded men could accomplish this task, after all the shinobi, despite his rough looks, he turn to jelly every time Kurenai was near him. Anko smiled once she saw the building in which Gai and her friend lived. Kurenai's apartment appeared to be inhabited and Anko could not do anything else but smirk, her commands were fulfilled. Forgetting about how tired she was and how inappropriate was to jump with her garment, she jumped to the nearest roof and then to Kurenai's floor. Making sure that her friend wasn't near, she knocked the door three times, in response the door was opened.

Even if the apartment was in complete silence and all the lights were turned off, she could still sense who was in the room. In the corner near the stereo were Genma and Shizune who smirked and waved to the kunoichi, next to the snack table were Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu who greeted her with a nod, not far from them there was her superior Ibiki who stayed there with both arms crossed over his chest. He frowned and Anko felt a shiver running through her back, that look meant only one thing, she was in deep trouble once she got back to her usual chores. Anko gazed to her left and there was Suzume chatting silently with Ebisu, even though it was dark he was wearing his dark glasses. A hand landed over her left shoulder, she was about to drag a kunai when she realized who the hand was from, she smiled relieved.

-Everything ok?

-As you planed Anko-chan.

Anko nodded and placed the gift she was carrying on her left arm next to the other presents, proudly she looked around and realized that, even though most of the people she invited weren't there yet, at least the one that really mattered were there ready for the big surprise. Everybody was looking at her, expecting her to say something, but the only thing she could do in that instant was to nod. All the shinobi in the room smiled and nodded, she clapped and with some hand seals the room fell in complete silence. There were just a couple of minutes left before Kurenai's arrival, she checked with her eyes that everybody was hiding properly and that none of them were making noise. She glanced to her right and saw that Gai was grinning openly with his hand still over her shoulder. Anko smiled and hoped that his grin's shine wouldn't bring the whole set up down.

Pair of foot steps was heard in the outside, followed by Kurenai's voice, Anko couldn't tell what her friend was saying not like she cared, but she was getting impatient. She looked at her partners, all of them where looking at the door expecting the kunoichi to get inside. Kurenai inserted her key and turned right, making a little crack, she opened the door and with her right hand she searched for the switch. Anko smiled and clapped both hands.

-Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu

Kurenai jumped back avoiding the dragon fire technique and landing over Asuma. Blushed she help the bearded man to stand up, still shocked she looked to her apartment and stepped inside, realizing what was happening she smiled. Everybody started shouting their greetings and clapped, Kurenai smiled and walked directly to the mischievous mind behind the act.

-Surprised?

-Not as much as Asuma, when I landed on him.

-I don't hear him complaining.

-Baka

Both kunoichi burst into laugher and hugged each other. All the guests approached and started hugging Kurenai, giving her their compliments and wishing her the best. Genma took this as a sign for the party to start over and turned on the music. The room was filled with confetti, thanks for a simple gentusu that Shizune made, it looked like it wouldn't stop for a while. Izumo and Kotetsu were chatting with Iruka, while pouring some sake to the fruit ponche that was on the middle of the table. Anko rolled her eyes but smiled wider. Ebisu was talking with Suzume while drinking some unadulterated ponche. Ibiki with both arms crossed was talking to Asuma, as for the b-day girl, she was walking to any possible direction and admiring the decoration and the genjutsu that Shizune used on the room. Anko was about to walk to the door and close it, when a foot stopped her from doing it.

-Did you actually believed that I wouldn't notice this gathering, Anko?

Anko smiled and shrugged.- I tried, Hokage-sama.

-For tonight, I'm just Tsunade-sama.

Everybody in the room quieted and bowed to Tsunade, she grinned and walked directly to the snack table. She looked at the three surprised shinobi that were next to the ponche, Iruka greeted her and with a nod she glared at the two jounin.

-So? What are you waiting for? Give me my sake!

Kotetsu and Izumo shivered and quickly filled a glass with alcoholic punch. Tsunade drank it in one gulp and hit the table with an open hand.

-And you call this sake?!

Shaking both jounin pulled a bottle of sake from under the table and started serving an alcoholic Hokage. Everybody else in the room sweat dropped and chuckled.

-There's no much way left before those two have their own bells on their necks.

-Don't be so mean Asuma, they're just doing their job-. A reddish jounin replied with a silly smile on her lips.

-And you call yourselves a high ranked jounin?! Serve a decent drink for Konoha's sake or there won't be any paycheck for you in the next two months!

-Hai, Tsunade-sama!

The room burst into laugher, while looking at the scene in the snack bar. Anko glanced everywhere and smiled pleased, everything was going fine and the best thing was that Kurenai was enjoying the party immensely. Other jounins joined the party with presents, snacks and beverages, beverages that Tsunade accepted gladly and ordered her two lackeys to improve their barman skills. Anko was about to take a cracker from the table when a hand in her shoulder stopped her, turning her head she faced the green jounin who was offering his right hand. Anko shrugged and accept the offer and walked to the middle of the room. Both jounin started to dance to the beating song that Genma grant them, surprisingly the green gnome turned out to be a great dancer.

Anko wasn't sure if she was impressed or shocked for the unusual moves from her partner, but one thing she was sure, she was having a great time. Kurenai grabbed Asuma's hand and dragged him to the dancing floor, Shizune watched this and with a persuasive smile she pulled Genma along with her to the middle of the room. Ebisu was about to ask the same to Suzume, but both of them blushed immensely and decided to just watch the couples dance along with the music.

-So here you were hiding eh, Tsunade?

Anko looked to the voice's origin and smiled.-Now the party is completed.

Jiraiya glanced to all the shinobi and walked inside, Izumo was about to greet him personally when Tsunade pulled him from his collar and placed him next to Kotetsu.

-Now where were you heading to eh?

-Give them a rest Tsunade, they deserve a break from you once in a while.

A vein in Tsunade's forehead appeared and Jiraiya shivered along with the two jounins, fearing for their lives, they started serving more sake for the princess of Konoha. Anko was getting tired for the spinning and all those moves, she was impressed that Gai could manage so many moves and not sweat at all. Even Shizune and Genma stopped dancing, the only ones that remained in there, were her friend, Asuma, Gai and herself. The purple haired kunoichi pleaded Gai for him to stop but he was so focused in dancing like a gecko, moving through all the floor and spinning like a maniac, suddenly the only one dancing over the floor was Gai. Everybody in the room looked at the green jounin with amazed eyes and jaws about to hit the floor. Gai was on fire and was beating up pretty nicely. Anko could not help but to cheer and applaud him.

Gai finished his performance with an exhausted face, everybody in the room applauded him, even the stoic Ibiki. Anko approached him with a glass with ponche, the green jounin grinned and drank it in one gulp. He made his nice guy pose and accepted all the greetings coming from his public. He was about to bow, when his eyes caught a glimpse of something at the door that made him joyous. With a simple jump he landed over a chair and with a defiant look he pointed to the door.

-See that? Everybody recognizes my great talent at dancing. So that ties the score again, my eternal rival.

Anko felt a great kick on her stomach leaving her speechless, she turned her head and watched in horror what was at the door. There, was Kakashi wearing his usual attire but next to him, was a long purple haired kunoichi holding a big box, wrapped in cobalt paper with a white ribbon over it. Kakashi walked inside along with the kunoichi, he greeted all the guests and walked directly to Anko's position. She felt how her legs suddenly failed and began to shake, Kakashi's gaze was piercing her soul again, Anko begged and pleaded for this suffering to stop but he was still looking at her defiantly. Anko felt how her last breath left her body when he was in front of her, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the hit but nothing came. Hesitating she opened her right eye and found out that not only Kakashi wasn't looking at her, he wasn't even there anymore. Looking to every possible direction she found him greeting Kurenai along with the long haired woman, in the nearest corner. Anko felt a cold stab twisting her stomach and for the first time in long years, she felt the urge to kill.

Kakashi hugged Kurenai and placed his gift next to the other ones, after waving his friends he walked to the nearest couch. Yugao was looking to all the directions, feeling uncomfortable by many strangers looking at her exposed face. Sensing her uneasiness, Kakashi tapped her head friendly and suggested her to sit down next to him. Tsunade drank the last sip of her drink with one gulp and glanced at the couple over the corner, she frowned and ordered more sake to Izumo. Jiraiya noticed this and couldn't help but smirk.

-Not as you hoped, I presume.

-Shut up, this isn't over until the very end.

Izumo was preparing Tsunade's drink, when Anko approached the table and ordered him a glass full of whatever he was serving. The jounin told her that it was strong and also bitter, Anko shook her head and looked at him with defiant eyes.

-Just give me your best shot.

Izumo looked at his partner and both shrugged. Anko took the red plastic glass and started drinking it without thinking, not separating her gaze from the corner in which Kakashi was sat. Anko requested another drink while glaring at Kakashi's nape, trying to pierce his scalp with her eyes. Kotetsu gave her another glass filled with ponche and sake, the kunoichi drank it fully and felt how her cheeks started burning. Gai appeared next to her and asked her if she was alright, she nodded still glaring at the silver haired jounin. Sensing the tension in the air, Genma looked for a song that would enable fresh the air. Once the song started, Gai felt a sudden burst of energy in his legs. Sensing that his friend was drinking too much, he approached her and offered his hand once again, Anko looked at him with a quizzical eye but agreed.

Both jounin walked to the middle of the room, dragging everybody's attention. Anko felt how the world spun a little around her. _Must be the sake._ She glared at the same corner she was looking before and without thinking she drank the drink she was holding. Gai took Anko's left hand with his right one, before placing his left hand behind her waist, he took the glass Anko was holding and threw it to Kotetsu who caught it with great ability. Gai smirked and looked to the same direction where Anko's eyes were looking.

-Now my eternal rival, this would be the first time that you'll lose.

Kakashi looked at the couple in the middle of the room, Anko was glaring at him with both cheeks redden due to the sake, but holding Gai firmly. He knew that she was no such a drinker but that night he noticed that she drank more than her limit could afford. Gai was looking at him defiantly also but with a hint of something that resembled happiness. Not sure if he did understand what was going on, he moved over so he could watch the performance properly. The green jounin pulled Anko closer and began moving her through all the space, emphasizing some head movements and making her spin once in a while. The music and the moves were so synchronized that even Iruka thought they practiced this. The violins were shrieking and piercing everybody's ears with notes filled with rhythm and passion.

Anko felt how her feet flew over the floor, not even feeling the surface under them. Her mind was spinning widely, her body was responding to Gai's moves and not sure of what was going on, she gave herself to her fellow. Gai hugged her tightly and with some harsh moves he managed to pull her closer to his face. The room was spinning and Anko felt how her stomach was about to ache. The entire audience was expecting the next move, Anko noticed this. She felt dizziness taking control over her body, her left hand firmly held and her right hand in Gai's back. Conveniently there was a light above them, making the moment even more dramatic. The violins kept shrieking, she glanced at the same spot she looked since his arrival and before she could do something else a pair of lips were gently caressing hers.

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N****:** Now I'm pretty sure that no one was expecting this right? Hehehe I'm so evil. I was hearing at my Escaflowne OST when a certain song popped in my Itunes and well here is the result. Anyway I'd like to thank Prophet for making a great job in pointing out my mistakes and also for encouraging me to continue this. Also a special thanks to TwoTails, for giving me your support as well as your reviews. See ya on next chapter on Thursday at 8pm Central.


	17. Chapter 17

Anko always liked surprises and also to surprise people. When she was just a kid, she managed to surprise her sensei with things like little snakes, rats or toads all over her desk. She was considered a really naughty brat because each surprise she gave to anyone, involved what the victim most feared. As the victim cried in horror, Anko rolled over the floor laughing like a maniac, rubbing her stomach. But not every surprise she gave was a disgusting one, when Anko felt the urge to say thanks or just because she felt like it, she did whatever was necessary to grant the wish of one of her few friends in the academy. This type of surprise involved plenty of things, from the typical birthday gift to finding a flower, that only bloomed in the top of the Hokage's monument.

Anko found pleasure in this, she was so determined in making people notice her great ability in amazing people that she could do anything to accomplish this. She found pleasant the shocking faces that surrounded her, also being Orochimaru's former student made everybody look her in surprise. So when her mind realized what just happened, she didn't seem to care. Everybody was looking at them and nothing was more delightful than seeing their shocked faces because of her. All of her partners were staring, mouths gaped in surprised and with their bodies shocked by the impression. Usually any woman would've just slapped her daring partner, run away from the party and lock herself in her apartment, begging, with tears flowing down her cheeks, for the floor should to eat her in that instant.

But Anko didn't like to slap, it was too sissy for her own taste. Also she didn't like running, even though she was one of the most agile kunoichi in Konoha and she didn't know what was the whole begging concept thing. Not to mention that crying and praying to the floor to eat her, was not on her "How would I pathetically like to die" list. Instead Anko stood up, she fixed her clothes and looked back to her audience. Everybody was expecting something else to happen and the only thing that her wicked mind came up, was to bow and smile at them pleased.

-And that's how a tango should be performed my and dragging Gai with her, so he could bow also.

Kurenai looked at the frozen audience and decided to help her friend. She started applauding, followed by Asuma and the rest of the audience, with the only exception of a silver haired jounin that was staring at the dancers, with both arms crossed over his chest and fuming them with his gaze. Anko sighed relieved and walked to the bar, still hearing the applause on her back. Kotetsu immediately served her another glass of the strange beverage, that was bubbling on the table and greeted her. The kunoichi thanked him and sipped the drink while seating on a chair near Iruka.

-That was fantastic, Anko-san! Didn't know you could dance that well.

-There are a lot of things I can do, her drink and looking at her partner with a seductive eye-. You'll be surprised how well.

-I'm sure he will.

Anko arched a brow and sipped her drink angrily, laying back on the chair and crossing her legs.

-Mind if I take that spot over there, Iruka?

-Not at and letting the stranger sit between him and the kunoichi.-So how's Naruto, haven't seen him since you got that cleaning mission.

-He's been improving his taijutsu skills, right Anko? at her, with a diverted eye.

Iruka arched a brow and leaned forward so he could look at the kunoichi clearly. Anko nodded but ignored their gazes, trying to look at the shinobi that were dancing, holding her glass firmly.

-Didn't know that you got involved too, Anko.

-Technically she was just supervising.

-Supervising what? If is not too much to ask.

-She was checking my ability to train and coupe with the team, along with 'other' things.

Anko crunched her fingers around her glass, shaking it lightly.

-Really so, how did it go?

-Yes Anko, how good I 'fulfill the spot'?

Anko felt a sudden explosion invading her chest. First embarrassment accompanied with a hint of lust, her cheeks were a proof of that. Second despair, her chest ache and found it hard to breath. How could he mock her and use that against her? And finally wrath, the glass started to shatter until it broke up in her hand, hurting her. Anko looked at her palm feeling dizzy, she glared at the cause of this. He was just gazing her with a look that Anko couldn't tell, if it was mockery or concern, both arms crossed over his chest. Shizune was the first to arrive, she took Anko's bloody hand and started molding some chakra on it. Kurenai followed and started picking up the glass along with Iruka, checking if her friend was ok. And finally, Gai appeared with a mighty entrance.

-Anko-chan! You're hurt!

-Really? Thanks for the advice, If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have ever noticed.

-It's my entire fault, I should have bought disposable glasses, instead of common ones. For my stupidity I'll make 500 laps around Konoha and 1,000 push ups, also I will clean up the Hokage's monument with a toothbrush and sweep Tsunade-sama's mansion everyday and-

-Shut up Gai! She's fine, stop torturing you with stupid chores.

-Speak for yourself Shizune, he was about to say that he would do a daily foot massage for everyone for a month-. Retorted an almost drunk Tsunade.

Everybody in the room burst into laughter, lighting up the atmosphere. Genma turned on the stereo, playing some electronic music on it. Iruka walked to the bar and disposed the shattered glass on a plastic bag. Kurenai copied the chuunin and walked to the kitchen for a cloth to clean the mess. Anko saw the last hints of chakra filling her hand, it was a pleasant sensation. The cut disappeared, leaving no tracks of blood or glass on it. Sighing she looked at the medical ninja and smiled relived, thanking her with a nod. Shizune stood up smiling and with a light bow she walked back next to Genma's position.

Anko laid back and left another sigh escape from her lips. Gai was about to cry of happiness once he checked that she was fine, he was about to take her to the dancing floor but the kunoichi refused, saying that she was tired of dancing and she preferred to stay where she was. Kurenai came later with a wet cloth and knelt in front of Anko, she was about to start cleaning when a gloved hand stopped her from doing it. The red eyed kunoichi looked at the owner of the hand, with a quizzical stare but after seeing his persistence she handed the white cloth to the shinobi and stood up, patting Anko's head she smiled and walked back to where Asuma was.

Anko watched with great interest at the shinobi that was cleaning her mess, he was taking great caution while picking up the small pieces of glass over the floor. She found it funny how he was cleaning the floor like a maid, pulling back and forward the white clot and trying to remove all the blood she spilled over the surface. Seeing how he cleaned his forehead, with the back of his gloved hand, she found it irresistible and laughed.

-Thanks for finding my misery funny.

-You volunteered so don't whine around, porn freak. Besides it's been a time since I don't see you like that-. Crossing her legs and leaning forward, resting her left arm over her knee and her face over her palm.

-Also it's been a time since I don't see you like at her exposed chest with a diverted smile.

Anko blushed and sat up properly. Kakashi left a soft whine escape from his lips, when she closed the coat but laughed softly afterwards, still rubbing the cloth over the floor. The kunoichi watched with great concern how he was trying to take all the spots from the floor, finding this hypnotizing. She left a light sigh escape from her lips, followed by a tiny smile. Anko was happy that he was still talking to her and playing around. Not that she found this relevant, but deep in her head she found out that in some sort of bizarre way, she missed this game. Fooling around and tagging the other until he/she falls directly to the traps and then laughing like a pair of hopeless kids for being that stupid and messing things up.

Kakashi stood up and walked to the kitchen, placing the cloth over the counter he walked back and sat next to the kunoichi. He looked at Anko's right hand and arched his visible brow. Realizing this, Anko shook her head and smiled.

-I'm fine, dope. It takes more than this to knock me off.

-I'm aware of at her and grinning evilly.

Anko punched Kakashi's left arm with her right hand, the hit make her wound ache a bit, making the kunoichi to bit her lower lip and the silver haired to chuckle. Both shinobi remained there looking at the rest of the guests dancing, chatting and drinking. Kakashi searched with his gaze for a certain purple haired kunoichi in the room, finding her on the same spot where he left her but this time she was talking to Ibiki. She was serious but by the shine on her eyes, he noticed that she was having a great time. Anko realized that her partner was looking at her and felt a pinch in the stomach. Not sure what was she doing, Anko elbowed gently Kakashi on the ribs, making him look at the kunoichi with his right brow arched. Anko stuck out her tongue and smile playfully, the copy ninja rolled his eye but smirked.

People kept coming to the party, giving Kurenai their presents and hugging her firmly. Asuma was trying to restrain the urge to kill every male shinobi that touched the reddish kunoichi, as for Gai he was dancing again, dragging everybody's attention. Iruka was blushing while dancing with a shy Ayame, Ebisu and Suzume were on a corner chatting about something that looked like ninja training techniques, Izumo and Kotetsu were trying to escape from the place they were tied but Tsunade kept yelling at them, that if they tried to run away she would punish them in the most painful way she knew, Jiraiya was just laughing at the scene. Anko caught a little glimpse of Genma whispering to Shizune something that made her blush and she thought, what it was like to have a boyfriend, she looked at her partner and wondered what was going on between them.

The party came up nicely, most of the shinobi had at least three glasses from the strange thing Izumo and Kotetsu were serving, even Shizune was smiling suggestively at Genma. Anko felt how her eyelids weighted a ton, her head was spinning. Even though both ninja remained there Izumo, the official waiter, thanks to Tsunade's proclamation, kept serving them glasses filled with the reddish liquor they developed. Anko was nodding off, her hand left the empty glass to fall and the sound woke her up. Glancing at her, Kakashi placed his glass over the empty chair next to him and turned to look at the kunoichi fully. Her cheeks were reddish and her lips were curved in a silly smile, her head spun lightly and her eyes were half closed. Kakashi looked for Yugao with his eye, he gazed at her a pleading eye, she nodded and continued talking to the torturing ninja of Konoha. Kakashi pulled Anko's right arm and helped her stand up. Walking slowly they approached to the spot in which Iruka, Ayame, Asuma and Kurenai were chatting.

-Yo guys! You don't mind if I take this alcoholic back to her house right? Seems she's not feeling fine.

-What the heck you're talking about? from Kakashi's embrace- I'm fucking fine!-. Tip toeing and falling on Asuma's chest, she grinned.- Upss sorry big guy… now I understand why Kurenai likes you so much, your chest is so comfy.

Kurenai blushed immensely and avoided Asuma's gaze, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and pulled Anko from Asuma's chest and held her on his right arm again.-Come on big girl, better get to your house, before you cause more trouble.

-Bubble? No Kakashi, I don't pomp bubbles since I was 8… well except for that time when we were bathing at the-

Kakashi silenced her with his right hand and pulled the kunoichi next to him, he waved the shinobi and with a poof of smoke they disappeared. Anko felt how her world was shining, the buildings seemed so much colorful and lively than what she remembered. She felt the urge to climb and hug them, they were so bright and so welcoming to refuse their invitation. Feeling a little tipsy she ran to the nearest light post and jumped, landing over it gracefully. Kakashi panicked after seeing her dancing over the light post, her moves were so daring that he thought that in any minute she would fall. He approached the kunoichi cautiously, fearing that she would notice him and jump to the next light post. Anko felt the fresh air hit her face and without thinking she started singing.

-City's breaking down on a camel's back. They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack.-kicking and punching the air while shaking her hips.- So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see, you wont get out the county, 'cos you're damn ass her ass.

Kakashi blinked in shock, not really understanding what she meant but her moves where way too dangerous for her to perform, in her current state. Anko jumped off the post and landed near the shinobi, walking at him seductively.

- You've got a new horizon… It's ephemeral style. A melancholy town where we never smile.-she took his hand and pulled behind her waist.- And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no…

Breaking the contact, Anko ran again to the light post but this time she spun around him, holding onto it with her right hand.

- Windmill, Windmill for the land... Turn forever hand in hand, take it all in on your stride. It is sinking, falling down.-tripping with her feet and following what the song said.

Kakashi ran as fast as he could, catching the kunoichi with both hands and stopping her to get a good hit on the head. Kakashi pulled her closer to him and checked that she was ok, she was smiling and leaned forward approaching his right ear.

- Love forever love is free-. Whispering and breathing warmly over his neck.- Let's turn forever **you** and** me-. **Licking his left earlobe.

Kakashi felt how his knees trembled, his breath slowed and his hands sweated. Anko continued licking his ear, making Kakashi shiver in lust. He felt how the world suddenly started spinning around when she started sucking his earlobe and making some soft bites along it. The copy ninja was longer holding his partner, he found it hard to stay standing or to keep his eye open. Anko continued sucking his earlobe with hunger, extracting soft moans from the shinobi. Kakashi opened his eye widely when he felt her body pressing against him, rubbing softly his pants with her knee. Panicking, he tried to break the bond, but she was holding him from his nape with her right hand, Kakashi wondered when she got her hand on there. Taking advantage of his confusion, Anko slid her spare hand over his chest until she got where she aimed, the bulge between his legs.

Kakashi tried to release from her prison but any type of self-control he had, left the same instant her hand rubbed his member with all her fingers. Kakashi groaned when her hand started rapping his intimacy, begging her to stop he started mumbling her name. Anko smiled satisfied and continued with her touch, but this time she started pressing her index on the tip. Kakashi thought he was going insane, she was touching the right places with the right strength. Anko resumed her kissing but this time she put some effort in wetting his entire ear, bitting softly once in a while and whispering how sexy he looked like that. The silver haired jounin gasped when he felt her hand grabbing his member firmly and pulling it against her, fearing for the worst he opened his eye and saw her eyes filled with lust and her lips making a pleased smile.

-Want me to suck it?

The shinobi swore that his eyes were about to pop out from his scalp, looking at the kunoichi in disbelief he gulped. Anko was more than pleased, after seeing his face turning all red and his eye shaking in fear. Smirking she pulled his member softly, making him gasp again and murmuring her name.

-Do you?

Kakashi opened his eye slowly, his entire body wasn't responding to his commands, the only thing that seemed to be cooperating was his mind. It was shouting him to make her stop, it was a public place, she was more than wasted and the consequences for shagging a drunken kunoichi could be disastrous. But as he suspected, his brain couldn't control his body anymore and before he could realize what he was doing, he nodded. Anko smirked and bit his earlobe.

-Then let's get the hell out of here.

Anko moved away and jumped to the nearest roof, Kakashi remembered how to breathe and started working in how to restrain his animal instincts. The kunoichi was tapping a tile with both arms crossed on her chest, waiting for her partner to decide. The shinobi sensed her impatience and sharing the feeling he jumped to the same spot she was occupying, landing gracefully next to her. Anko smirked and started jumping to the next house, stopping once in a while to tease the silver haired jounin, keeping his desire alive. They arrived sooner than expected, she started looking for her keys on her coat but finding it hard to focus with Kakashi massaging her shoulders and breathing warmly on her neck. Finding the little devil she opened the door, letting her partner to come along and closing the door with one kick.

Not even bothering to turn on the lights or locking the door, she pulled down his mask and started kissing him eagerly, biting his lips furiously and sliding her tongue in his mouth. Kakashi answered with hunger and joined the game by rubbing her tongue with his and his right hand on her neck, so she couldn't move. Her hands traveled down, unzipping his jounin vest she found out that it was stuck, she bit his lower lip angrily and making it bleed. Anko sucked the blood spread in his mouth, her hands still trying to remove his vest and finding it impossible to kiss and strip the jounin, she broke the kiss and opened her eyes so she could check what was going. Kakashi looked at his partner and her pathetic intent of undoing the zipper, finding it hilarious he snickered.

Frustrated to the obstinate zipper she started pulling it to her, trying to undo his vest. Kakashi continued snickering after seeing how she pulled in vane the zipper towards her and dragging him along with it. She frowned in despair, her hand tried to pull it to any possible direction. Anko was getting frustrated, she bit her lip softly and before she thought of something else, she pulled the zipper for the last time, dragging the vest along with owner over her. Trying not to fall because of the weight of the shinobi over her, she stepped back but found her couch on the way and sensing the danger Kakashi changed positions and fell over the couch. Anko shook her head and before she could open her eye she felt something metallic, on her right hand. Hesitating she looked at the thing she was holding and gasped, it was part of Kakashi's zipper. Anko glanced at her partner and trying to look innocent, she showed the little metallic piece to him, Kakashi blinked twice before shrugging and laughing like a maniac.

Anko smiled and buried her face on his chest, laughing and throwing the metallic thing over the floor. Both ninja continued laughing for a couple of minutes, until their stomachs began to ache. Kakashi sighed and rubbed gently her back, curious she looked at her partner and grinning she tipped his nose with her right index. The jounin smiled and caressed her hair with his right hand, staring at her chocolate eyes and catching her lavender scent with a deep breath. Anko felt sleepiness invading her mind, she was in such peace and wished that everything that was happening wasn't just a dream. She rubbed her face over his vest and closed her eyes, feeling how his chest widen with each breath he took. Kakashi found her expression adorable, she looked like a spoiled cat purring over her master's chest, the only thing that she lack of was a tail. Kakashi grinned on the mere thought of Anko having a cat tail and finding it too tempting to resist, he slapped her. The kunoichi snap out her drowsiness and like a wild cat she sat over his lap, both hands over her hips and glaring at him.

-What did I say about slapping?

-That I should do it more often? innocently with a diverted smile and his eye closed.

Frowning she slid her right hand on her back, reaching his pants. Kakashi opened his eye in shock, sensing his fright she smirked. The jounin shook his head, pleading with his eye but it was too late, Anko was tightening his testicles. Kakashi groaned loudly, making Anko to smirk and with a quick move she silenced him with a kiss. Anko's tongue traveled as far as it could, making Kakashi to moan and shake in pleasure. The jounin was loosing his mind again, the pleasure was beating him up badly and each time he tried to regain composure, Anko managed to make him plead for more. Anko trailed down to his neck but the stupid vest was on the way, she stopped the kissing and forced Kakashi to look at her. The jounin gazed at her puzzled and when she pointed at his vest, he nodded. Anko arched her right brow and bit her lips worried, Kakashi felt how the atmosphere that surrounded them disappeared and with an angered look he gazed at the kunoichi.

-Rip it off!

Frightened by his response but pleased at the same time, Anko placed both hands over the vest and with a quick move she torn the vest. Kakashi felt how his chest were enlightened and smirking he cupped her face with both hands. Anko smiled and rubbed her face on his hands, feeling his gloved hands caressing her skin and his fingertips making circles over her cheeks. Gently she leaned forward and kissed him softly, parting his lips with hers and caressing her tongue with his. Anko trailed down soft butterfly kisses over his chin and on his neck, finding now his shirt on her way she started pulling it with her hands. Kakashi helped her by sitting and raising up his arms. Smiling she pulled out the black shirt and once it was off, she threw it to the floor. Anko gazed at his well formed chest and gingerly she touched his nipples. Kakashi chuckled and cupped her face with his right hand, forcing her to look at him. Encouraging her with his stare, Anko responded by leaning forward and kissing his right nipple.

Kakashi smiled and left a soft moan escape from his lips, caressing her face and pressing his chest against her mouth. Hungrily Anko began licking his nipple and still not satisfied she started sucking it hardly. Kakashi started shaking and groaning, the kunoichi smirked and continued sucking it soundly. Kakashi's left hand slid behind Anko's neck and started pushing her closer to his chest. _Oh dear lord, is she that good with this I wonder…_ snapping out the jounin grinned. Kakashi pulled out his partner, she looked at him confused and with a brow arched. Kakashi grinned even wider and caressing her hair he leaned forward, reaching her right ear and licking it. Anko moaned in ecstasy and closed her eyes, the silver haired jounin smirked and continued licking her earlobe.

-You know licking her ear.-You kinda owe me something.

Anko opened her eyes lazily and arched her right brow.-And what is that?

-It's not big deal, just a tiny job.

-Job?

-yeah, a job…-. Sucking her earlobe and grinning evilly.- a blow job.

Anko blinked in shock and moved apart from the jounin. Kakashi was grinning like a kid should grin when he looks at his Christmas present and Anko knew who was the present. Smirking he leaned forward and started kissing her ear again. Anko shivered and moaned softly.

-What's your answer? her earlobe and sucking it harder.

Anko felt how her mind was disconnected and felt the urge to feel him inside of her in that instant. Kakashi sensed this and grinned even wider.

-So?

Anko sighed and scratched her neck with her right hand, she pulled him out and forced him to look at her.-Ok, but this time I won't swallow it eh!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Hurray! I'm finally able to make longer chapters, also the lemon juice is back hehehe XD sorry can't help it, needed some fun to change things out. Also this is an M fic (I'm pretty aware of that ¬¬ no need to point it out) so therefore we need some spicy things here, right Prophet? Well I'm pretty sure now that you didn't see that coming (neither did I) but well that's how things are sorting out from my mind, I can't help but to write them down. Anyway I would like to thank to three wonderful persons that are always encouraging me to continue this. Thanks Prophet for helping me with the grammar and spelling, also thanks to TwoTails she's the one who encouraged me to write a fic again and she stills doing it. Also I would like to thank all of you how read this story and even thought you don't review it and least you're not flaming it nn' also a special thanks to Mwezi, keep on the fic you're doing a great job!

Thanks again for reading my story and see ya on next chapter on Monday at 8pm Central.


	18. Chapter 18

Anko opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus and finding the cold ceiling looking at her. She took a deep breath and glanced at the window. It wasn't morning yet, the stars were shining their last few traces of existence before the sun would hide them away from the human eye. The kunoichi tried to straighten up but a heavy arm was around her waist, avoiding any further move. Blinking heavily she scratched her nape and left a soft yawn escape from her lips. A light shiver ran on her chest, rubbing her eyes she looked at the cause and realized that her chest was exposed. Looking for her blanket she realized that it was all wrapped around her companion's waist. _Great, got myself a dude that not only likes to read porn, also to hog covers._

Grunting she tried to reach the little piece of shelter that her partner left on her hips with her left hand, trying in not to wake the lazy Jounin that snore lightly next to her. Anko gulped when her fingers brushed with Kakashi's, he mumbled in response and rubbed his head on her right side, breathing warmly over her right breast and making her blush lightly. The kunoichi took a deep breath and closed her eyes firmly, concentrating all her willpower in achieving the blanket and not falling to her hormones again. Her hand skipped his smoothly and smiled once her fingers were rubbing her cover. Pulling it softly to her top, she managed to cover half of her exposed body and grinning triumphantly she shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep once again. Everything seemed fine until an annoying noise make Anko to open her eyes again, cursing she pulled her pillow over her face, trying to ignore the disturbing sound. _This is __**not**__ happening_.

The arm that was holding her tightly moved lightly, his head rubbed next to her, trying like her to find some shelter under her skin. Even though she loved the way he was sleeping so innocently next to her, she knew that if that noise was repeated the jounin aside her would wake up fully and leave her, again. For her misfortune the noise was heard again, making her hypothesis come true and with a gentle move the silver haired jounin woke up, but instead of walking away from her, he straightened up and glanced her.

-Who's knocking?

She rolled her eyes-How the heck should I know!?.-grunting under the pillow and hitting her head over the mattress.

Kakashi scratched his neck and yawned openly. The knocks became more frequent but this time accompanied with a muffled voice, he rubbed his normal eye with the back of his right hand and with a last scratch on his chest he gazed at his partner.

-Aren't you supposed to open the door?

-Hell no! Too fucking early to leave bed.-turning right, still hiding her face under the pillow and pulling the cover over her.-With luck, the bastard will stop before I get really pissed.

A loud knock broke Anko's expectations, cursing, the kunoichi sat up and started looking for her garments. Finding her dressing gown and slippers scattered all over the floor and dressing herself in less than a second.

-That's it! I'm gonna kill it!.-looking for her loyal pouch filled with poisoned kunai in her drawer.

-Don't be dramatic, perhaps it's just a missionary spreading god's word.

-In that case no one will miss his lost.-placing her pouch on her hip and taking a scroll off her closet.

Kakashi scratched his nape and sighed heavily, Anko tied firmly a knot on her gown and walked outside her bedroom. Storming and still cursing she pulled a kunai of her pouch and before thinking she opened her door and threw the kunai at whatever was behind it. To her surprise the person on the other side wasn't a missionary doing his daily Sunday job, even less the usual encyclopaedia seller that weekly bugged her. It was what it seemed to be a flower pot shining at her, rubbing her eyes and blinking in disbelief she realized that it wasn't a flower pot indeed, besides since when pots sparkled? Anko blinked in shock when the flower pot smiled at her. _Ok... I'm officially mental._

-Greeting my violet blossom of youth. How did you wake up this fine Sunday morning?

_Naked and held by a hot ninja_ –Great until you bang my door.

-My most sincere apologies for waking you up this early Anko-chan, I was just doing my daily jogging when I decided to come by and check if you were fine.

Anko raised her right brow and crossed her arms over her chest, laying on the door's frame.-And you couldn't wait any longer to ask me that, right bowl's head?

-Sorry Anko-chan, I was really worried when you disappeared from Kurenai's party.

-I'm fine, dope. Just a little dizzy and sober, but fine.

-Great! In that case, let me prepare a non-fat but delightful breakfast for you.-picking up a picnic basket that was hidden on his back.

-No! That's not necessary Gai!.-shaking her hands in desperation and glancing at her apartment.-Besides my place is a complete mess.

-Nonsense! It's the least I can do after waking you up, hurting indirectly but unintentionally your delicate hand and leaving you walk back all by yourself to your place.

_I didn't walk back home by myself… Wait! What the heck I'm thinking of?!-_ It's not a big deal, really! Why don't you come back when I clean this mess and sort some 'things' of my place? _Yeah__ like having non-stop sex with a certain silver haired jounin, six-packed, loaded and with a great firm ass_!-Gai?

The green jounin was looking at everything that surrounded him, the frames hanging on her walls, the violet couches she held, even at her dining table. Everything in the room screamed her name, it was all in the same colour and with the same simplicity that Anko tried to express with her garments. Gai blinked in confusion when he spotted something awkward on the floor, it surely broke the harmony in the place. Anko panicked and ran where Gai was and pulled him from the collar.

-Are you nuts! Get the hell out of here!

-Anko-chan, what is this?

Anko blushed when he showed her the green torn vest and gaped in horror when he approached it to his nose. The kunoichi jumped like a wild tiger and with an agile move she took the garment off Gai's hands, landing gracefully on her legs and glaring at the green gnome. Gai was about to applaud her deed when his eyes caught a glimpse of navy blue under her couch. He knelt in order to retrieve it, when Anko jumped again but this time landing in front of him. Confused the green jounin stood up and stared at his partner, she was smiling nervously and taking his right arm with hers, she started guiding him to the door.

-Really Gai, this isn't the time!.-Pulling him further.- Why don't you come over once my place is fixed? _And Kakashi isn't here naked and… oh shut up already!_ Besides you're team is waiting and I'm sure you don't want them to think that you're copying Kakashi's bad habit, right?

-You're right.- Grinning and making his nice guy pose.- In that case, see you later Anko-chan!-. Running away and laughing like a manic, waking up most of the neighbourhood in the process.

Anko sweat dropped and closed the door, laying her back on it and sliding slowly until her but hit the floor.

-Thanks for the compliment.

Anko raised her head and smiled weakly. -Anytime.

-So what the green pest wanted?

-To check if I was fine, if I needed something, you know his Gai-ish way of doing things.

Kakashi arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest.- Are you sure that was all?

-What else could it be?-. Rolling her eyes and muttering to her thoughts. _Men_

-Dunno, maybe to get a peek of what you look like in the morning.

Anko could not help it but laugh. -Oh yeah sure! I look absolutely astonishing, in my dressing gown and with my sophisticated fluffy purple slippers!

-What? You look fine to me.

A deep crimson filled her cheeks, she shook her head and glared him.-Oh shut up and gimme me some sugar.

A soft chuckle replied her. Smiling the kunoichi stood up and walked to her bedroom's doorframe in which a certain silver haired jounin was laid, wrapped with her blanket and glancing at her with a diverted eye. She placed her lips on his and slid her tongue on his mouth, putting some effort on it and making him moan softly in her mouth. Anko chuckled and biting his bottom lip softly she pulled apart.

-Feeling bossy today?

-Today? - chuckling she punched his chest playfully.- Porn freak, you have no idea.

---

Kakashi opened his apartment's door still feeling a little tipsy, pretty sure that it wasn't a side effect of last night party he grinned like a spoiled brat and placed his key on the dining table. Walking to his bathroom, the jounin began untying his sandals, when he was about to unzip his vest he found out that it wasn't there. Kakashi blinked in confusion but a naughty smile appeared afterwards. The silver jounin pulled off his shirt and threw it to the basket on the corner, after unzipping his pants and repeating the same procedure he opened the faucet and started filling the tub with hot steamy water. Glancing at the mirror, he realized that there were many red spots over his body, trailing down in a very suggestive way. A shiver ran all over his spine when he spotted a big red spot near his companion _Man… she knows how to do it,_ chuckling he decided to think of that later and get in the tub.

The hot water made wonders on him, relaxing his muscles and releasing from his back any type of stress it held. Kakashi felt how his body was moaning in pleasure once he got in, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and submerged his body entirely. Some minor noises broke his relaxation, but he didn't care. As long as the water continued this hot and refreshing, everything could go to hell. Sunday was usually a quiet day, most of the shinobi in Konoha were relaxing or training on the outskirts. Kakashi always took this day as a perfect chance to relax his body and mind, also to fill his chakra's reserve so next mission he'll surely bust up and beat everyone's asses. The copy ninja wondered when was the last time he got himself a good time in the water, when a light tap broke his concentration.

Grunting and cursing mentally, he straightened up and glared at the little window on his right. A second tap caught all his attention, raising a brow he unlocked the window and let in whatever was doing such noise. To his surprise a flapping sound filled the room, Kakashi sighed heavily and waited patiently with both arms crossed over his chest. The bird landed over his head and pecked him gently. Rolling his eyes he tried to scare it, but the bird avoided his intents by landing on his shoulder. Scratching his neck he looked left.

-Now?

The bird squawked on his ear, Kakashi glared it in disapproval and the little sparrow pecked his earlobe as sign of forgiveness. The jounin rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the white towel that was hanging on the wall and wrapping around his waist, he left the bathroom. Stepping in his bedroom, the copy ninja opened his closet and pulled out some clean garments along with a new jounin vest. Kakashi scratched his scalp and placed all his clothes over the bed, when was about to take off the towel, he remembered something.

-Do you mind?

Hala jumped off his shoulder and flew to the living room. Kakashi was sure that if the sparrow would have eyes like humans, she would have probably rolled her eyes, the jounin snickered at this thought and closed the door. Resuming his dressing routine, he took his pouch and some few scrolls, making a mental note to ask for the other ones once he spotted her again. Kakashi blinked and opened the door quickly, rushing to his bathroom he took his dirty pants and started searching for something in the pockets. He snickered once his fingers felt a sharp object, with caution he pulled it out and grinned. _She'll rip my arms off and beat me with them once she finds out that I took this._ In his palm shone a long silver clip with tiny stones along it. On the end was a delicate dragonfly carved with two lavender stones for eyes. Smiling, he placed it inside his vest pocket. Kakashi walked to his living room and gazed at the little bird that was waiting for him over a couch.

-Better be important Hala, I had a rough night yesterday.

The grey sparrow gazed at him confused and flew to his shoulder, the jounin opened the door and snickered. _You have no idea how rough_

---

Anko scratched her head and gazed at her surroundings, she had no idea where to start. Once Kakashi left her apartment and she took a nice long deserved bath, she got a message from Kurenai. The red eyed kunoichi asked her to come by to her apartment, apparently she had something serious to ask her about. If Anko knew that this serious thing was in fact a favour and it involved helping her cleaning her apartment, she would just play deaf and wait until her friend knocked her door personally and dragged her all the way to the apartment. Anko sighed heavily once she picked the last disposable glass of the room. Apparently more shinobi came by and the glasses she and Gai bought for the party weren't enough so they decided to buy some more for the new guests.

Kurenai was sweeping the floor while Asuma was taking out all the bags filled with garbage. They were cleaning the mess for an hour when Gai stepped inside and offered his youthful and never-ending strength to help them with the quest and after so many "mind with the couch Anko" and "That goes over here" the four shinobi finished cleaning Kurenai's place. The kunoichi went to the kitchen and started preparing some refreshment for the gentlemen that were sitting on the living room. Anko placed four drinks over a tray, she took it with both hands and was walking with it to the living room, when a gentle hand stopped her journey. Anko blinked and looked at the owner of the hand, finding Kurenai's stare and something that resembled a smirk, something Anko would be proud of, if it wasn't at her who Kurenai was smirking at.

-What?

-How did it go?

-I don't know what you're talking about.- trying to release from her grip, unfortunately Kurenai held her quite firmly.

-Don't play fool with me, Anko. I know you more than I wished for, I just want to know. Did you guys did it again?

Anko's cheeks were coloured with a crimson than even the rubies would die for it.- I'll take that as a yes.- giggling and releasing her friend.

-Oh, just shut up.- glaring at her friend and walking to the living room with the tray on her hands.

Both shinobi thanked her and drank their lemonade cheerfully. Gai started babbling about a recipe that his grandmother developed when he was young, he said that this drink was able to boost up chakra levels. Asuma arched his brow but assented cordially, he was about to pull out a cigarette from his pocket when Kurenai glared him, instead he crossed his arms over his chest and grumped like a spoiled brat. Anko rolled her eyes but snickered, even though her friend and the shinobi wouldn't admit that they were together, the interaction both held amazed her and let her wonder if she held something similar with the Konoha's genius. They were chatting about the upcoming missions when a burst in Anko's stomach, dragged everybody's attention.

-Hungry, kiddo?

-Oh shut up, Smokey. Not my fault that your sweet muffin called me before I got the chance to have a decent breakfast!.- ignoring their blushes and the death glares her friend was giving.

-Having an empty stomach is not healthy, Anko-chan. Want me to cook you something?

Another burst silenced the violet kunoichi, this time it came from Asuma. He scratched his neck and blushed lightly.

-Think we're all hungry, don't we? Well let's get some stuff as a reward for all this cleanliness.

-Sounds like a plan to me, you're in Anko?

-Hell I am!

-What about you, mate?

-Of course I will! Nothing is more energizing than a good meal after so much hard work!-grinning and doing his nice guy pose.

-Yeah whatever.-scratching his beard.- Ok, let's go.

-Yes! Let's bump our bodies 500 times, so we'll enjoy our meals even better!

A sepulchral silence fell over them.

-Err… nope, not today, mate.

---

Kakashi panted once he performed his last jutsu, his apprentice was getting really accurate with her aiming and her jutsus were even deadlier than the last time they fought seriously. The jounin cleaned the sweat of his forehead with the back of his right hand, he sat over the humid grass and let his back rest on the nearest trunk. Gasping he checked his surroundings, he was sure that he escape of that mortal attack just in time to dash and hide from her, until he got the time to plan another strategy and regain a little of chakra. Kakashi scratched his neck and unfolded the scroll on his left hand and started analyzing it. It didn't look special, but he couldn't open it not until he got the last one. Taking a deep breath he stood up and saved the scroll on his pouch, along with the other two. _Just one more… man how I hate getting old._ Jumping to the top of the tree and performing some hand seals, he placed some explosive tags on the trunk and with a final glance he left disappeared with puff of white smoke.

Earlier that afternoon

-Come again?

-You heard me, Kakashi-sensei. This time the one that collects 4 scrolls, wins.

Kakashi scratched his neck and sighed.-Is there another way?

-No, you want it, you fight it.

The silver haired jounin crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at the kunoichi. She was gazing back with both hands on her hips and smiling pleasantly. Rubbing his neck for the last time he nodded.

Back to normal time

Kakashi stopped on a branch, something smelled funny. Pulling up his forehead protector and glancing at his surroundings with his sharingan eye he resumed his journey, jumping from tree to tree. A clear spot informed him that he was getting near, he clapped both hands.

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

A brownish mutt appeared next to Kakashi.

-Yo, Kakashi! his ears with his right paw.-Want me to find you the last one?

Kakashi shook his head.-Not this time Pakkun, I need you to tell me what this scent has in it.

-Alright

The pug sat and started sniffing the air, meanwhile Kakashi pulled out a kunai from his pouch, keeping an eye on the scenery.

-There's white wine on it… also a bit of saffron, along with clove and cinnamon. There's another scent, but it's too faint to tell for sure what is.

-Speculate

-Ok, no need to be that harsh on me.

The dog sniffed again but this time took a deep breath, Kakashi was beginning to feel his head spinning and the surroundings were fading away.

-Smells odd, like fresh and green... something like-

-Opium!

-Precisely! Ey wait up where are you taking me!

Kakashi ignored his pleas and started jumping as fast as he could, away from there with the pug on his right hand. Kakashi felt how his body started to feel numb, his senses were failing him. If only he could reach to that clear spot in front of them. _How stupid and careless I am! Why didn't I realize sooner it was laudanum?!_ He jumped to the last tree and with all his strength he threw himself to the clear patch, crashing on the grass but taking care enough in not crushing the dog with him. Kakashi panted while releasing the dog from his embrace, the dog gazed at his master with great concern but decided to leave him alone and with a puff of smoke it disappeared. The jounin took a deep breath of clean air and tried to sit up but something in his back ached. Rubbing his scalp he moved left and glanced at the spot where he was. Frowning, he dug his fingers on the grass and with an agile move he pulled out the reason of his discomfort. Chuckling he laid back again and closed his eye.

-Finally, the last one.

---

Anko looked at the menu for the fourth time, checking if everything she read was correct and trying to find something good for her own demands. The waiter was tapping the floor impatiently with his right foot and piercing the kunoichi's head with his stare. Kurenai was playing with the saltcellar, Asuma was making smoke circles and Gai was just staring at the bright colours on the restaurant's walls. Anko scratched her head and placed the menu over the table, her friends looked at her expectantly. She grinned and looked at the waiter.

-I decided to take No.1 but no spice on it, ok?

-As you command Miss, Anything else?

-A let me see…-taking again the menu.

-No! She's fine!.- Yelled Kurenai and took the menu from her friend's hands.- Right?-. Glaring at the violet kunoichi.

Anko gulped and scratched her neck.-Yeah… just a plate full of dangos with chocolate syrup on them, please.

-Be right back with your orders, if you excuse me.

All the shinobi nodded and laid back, glancing at everything that surrounded them. Anko was trying to see everything the restaurant held, it was a colourful and peculiar place. On the walls, there were many sorts of carpets with different draws on them. Anko felt how her mind drool over, when she spotted a poster with three of the most delicious sweets she ever tasted in her life, on it. They were winking at her, tempting the kunoichi to stand up and lick the poster in that instant. Anko obeyed and walked to the counter where she knew her babies were waiting, ignoring the questions and demands from her friends she walked closer. Avoiding hitting someone with her hips, she stepped closer. Just a little further… Someone blocked her view. Angered she tried to push away the funny one, when she realized that it was a woman with long purple hair falling on her back.

-Can I help you?

Astonished, Anko blinked in shock once she realized who she was talking to, she seemed nice and was looking at her with a perplex but gentle gaze. The kunoichi felt her cheeks burning once she realized that her hand was over the stranger's shoulder, she pulled it away instantly and looked at the floor.

-Sorry, I was just trying to…-playing with her fingers and avoiding the gaze.

-Bad habits never disappear, right Anko?

Shocked she looked up and finding a deep grey eye gazing at her, a gloved hand greeted her along with a diverted smile hidden behind a navy blue mask.

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Uff finally I was able to put this together -gasps- oh my god, sure this is taking too much of me! Anyway sorry for not posting last Monday, like I wrote on my profile. Didn't know that HP7 would take that long and it would make me feel that sad! Anyway I'll just shut up before talking about that book and spoiling you the end of it. Well hope you like their little frisky moment because now comes the nasty stuff… and yes I mean the bitter, sour, all those spices that most of the people don't like but they're so necessary to appreciate the sweet ones. Anyway thanks for reading and here comes the surprise I mentioned you last time, well here is the deal. Since I got too many reviews that a simple reply doesn't seem enough for me to thank your kind words. So I took a pencil the other day and guess what? Yes I drew something from Gelato, want to see what scene was? Well you have to review me your e-mail account so I can send the picture to you! I know is not the big thing but at least is something more than just a thanks right? Anyway don't forget f f . n e t doesn't allow to post e-mail accounts that easily, so to avoid this put your e-mail account with spaces between each letter, like this: l i r a (underscore) w e a s l e y h o t m a i l . c o m hehehe it works I promise. Well better dash, someone is shouting my name and I'm not sure if this time I'm the culprit. See ya on Monday (I hope! T.T)

Thanks again to the best pals on the website, TwoTails for her kind words (will PM you later!), Prophet (good luck with your exams) and of course Mwezi (where are you?) And all of you that makes this story possible.


	19. Chapter 19

The silver haired jounin stepped closer and stayed on the left of his former student. Anko was still confused and blinking in disbelief, he was enjoying how easy was to pull the strings and make her fall directly to any sort of trap. Yugao noticed the change of humor on his sensei but decided to remain silent, after all she knew that the less she speak the better. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and closed his eye, how much fun he was having. He decided to play with fire a little more.

-Were you trying to eat that helpless poster over there?.-pointing at it with his left index and staring at her.

Anko blushed lightly, no normal eye would have noticed this but he had no normal eye. She avoided his gaze and placed both hands on her hips.-What if I was?

He shrugged.-Be my guest.-crossing both arms over his chest and staring her expectantly.

Anko gulped and looked at the poster that was next to her, she knew that he was playing with her again and stupidly she fell for it. She was trapped and if she backed off he wouldn't let this go and would annoy her for the rest of her life. With her right hand she took the poster off the wall and stared it in disgust, now that she got a closer view and in those conditions it didn't look that tasty anymore. She gulped and glanced at it for the last time before opening her mouth and pulling it closer to her. Her teeth were about to have a bite of it when a high-pitched scream filled the place.

-WAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!

The three shinobi looked at the place where the scream came, in fact the whole place turned their heads at the origin of that girly yell came from, even the little cat that was napping over the counter. Confused Anko put the poster down and before she could do anything else she felt a pair of arms wrapping her chest tightly.

-Don't eat that!!!

-Gai?.-blinking in shock and looking at the green jounin.

-Anko-chan! If you have constipation issues, better use raisins than chromo paper.

Anko blushed and tried to hide her face with the poster on her hand, Gai was still holding her tightly while speaking aloud some tips for her "digestion problems". Anko wished that in that instant the earth cracked in two and swallowed her along with Gai, but on a second thought he deserved to die slowly for making her the buffoon of the restaurant. Asuma and Kurenai got there before Anko could took a kunai from her pouch, Asuma tried to pull off Gai from Anko but the green beast put some resistance in staying where he was. Kakashi frowned a bit but relaxed after, noticing this Yugao smiled pleased. With the help of Kurenai they managed to separate Gai from Anko, the manager stepped closer and asked if everything was fine. Kurenai apologized and with a bow she dragged Anko with her left hand and Asuma with the other. Not quite understanding, Asuma copied her and dragged Gai and Kakashi with his hands, Yugao simply followed them to the exit. Once they were outside they released what they were pulling, Kurenai took a deep breath before glaring at her comrades.

-You do realize that we were just kicked out from the most famous restaurant in Konoha, right?

Confused Anko looked to the sign above them and read "The golden fork" under it there were smugly couples glancing at them through the window of the building. The kunoichi couldn't understand what was the big deal? It was just a restaurant, they could go to another one to have lunch in. Besides the prices were ridiculously high and the menu was poorly assorted. She glanced at her friend but aside the fact that she was fuming and arguing heatedly with Asuma about their behavior, she felt guilty because deep inside she knew that to her friend the place meant something. Fixing her clothes, she approached the couple and cleared her throat. Asuma arched his left brow while Kurenai placed both hands over her hips. The three remaining shinobi looked at the kunoichi with great interest.

-Sorry for screwing up lunch time guys.

Asuma gaped in surprise and his cigar fell over the floor, the greatest foul-mouth tough kunoichi in Konoha, was actually saying sorry? Even Gai looked astonished. Kurenai relaxed her muscles, patting Anko friendly on the shoulder she smiled. Anko smiled back for a brief moment before grinning in her usual way, rubbing her scalp with her right hand. Kakashi rested his back on the nearest light post, while staring at Anko with both arms crossed over his chest. Anko sensed his gaze and ignore it, trying not to blush in front of her friends. Asuma knelt ant picked the cigar from the floor and trashed it on a bucket near them. Pulling another cigar from his vest and lighting it in less than a second, he sighed.

-Well… What now? I'm still hungry.

Gai who was fixing his hair with a comb and looking at his teeth on his headband, rushed onto them and smiled joyous.

-I know where we can cheer and boost up our youthful spirits!

Kurenai arched her right brow and Asuma gazed him in disbelief. Kakashi merely rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, while Yugao remained silent and observing the surroundings.

-No Gai, we're not gonna burgle your mom's place.

-That would be a lovely idea Anko-chan if we weren't that many.-clearly not getting the idea and doing his nice guy pose to his violet friend.-But this place, I can assure you my friends, would be perfect for a group of youthful spirits such as ourselves.

Anko rolled her eyes and placed her hands over her hips, arching her right brow.-And that is?

Gai chuckled and smiled wider, making them almost blind due to the humongous shine, emanating from his teeth.-Just follow me, my dearest friends! If we skip there we would get sooner and tone up our thighs!

Even Kurenai sweat dropped, Kakashi sighed and glanced at his former pupil, her lips were bending slowly. Snorting he walked closer, frowning he glared her.

-Don't even think about it.

-You sure know how to spoil somebody's fun, eh senpai.-crossing her arms over her chest and walking behind Kakashi.

---

Anko rubbed her belly, grinning while chewing a toothpick she laid back on her chair. Surprisingly the place Gai picked for them was delicious, the prices were reasonable and it had many types of dishes to serve, but their specialty was the takoyaki. The kunoichi spotted the last takoyaki on the table, glancing at the others she smiled and leaned forward to grab the last fried octopus ball. Taking out the toothpick from her mouth and digging it on the yellowish ball she tried to pull it to her mouth but the ball refused to cooperate, Anko frowned and tried harder but somehow the takoyaki was glued on the plate. Refusing to give up and let the little ball mock her, Anko gained all her strength and pulled for the last time, however getting the takoyaki on her mouth wasn't the only thing she succeeded on.

-Anko!

The kunoichi saw how stars began dancing in front of her eyes, she scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hands but the glittering refused to dissipate. Anko managed to see the blurry faces of everybody through the shining. They looked worried, she couldn't understand why. After all this wasn't the first time she collapsed on the floor, it wasn't that special. Everybody falls once in a while, but this was the first time the floor greeted her with mellowness. _Wait! What the-!?_ Panicking, she stood up and realized that in fact the floor didn't greet her in a different way nor did it change to smooth her downfall. On the floor was Gai, apparently unconscious laying on an awkward angle, Anko checked the place were he was and realized that if he didn't interfere with her fall by using his body as a shield, she would be in the hospital with a concussion for breaking her scalp with the big flowerpot next to her.

-You okay, mate?.-asked Asuma while standing up and kneeling next to the green Jounin.

-No problem, my dearest fellow. This is nothing compared to the time I fought this humongous drunk sumo fighter. No need to worry! It would take more than this to bring down Maito Gai, the Konoha's green beast!

Asuma smiled relieved and offered him a hand to help the green jounin to stand up, nodding Gai accepted the offer but when he tried to use his right leg to stand up, a moan escape from his lips. Anko jumped from where she was and landed next to the green jounin, shocked Asuma started checking why Gai wasn't able to stand up. Kurenai called the waiter and asked him, if he could bring some ice. Anko took Gai's head and placed it over her lap while gazing Asuma and waiting for his verdict. Asuma palpated Gai's legs and when his hand rubbed the ankle, Gai left another groan filled the air. Anko tried to calm Gai by brushing his hair with her right hand, Asuma frowned and tossed the cigar off his mouth and stood up.

-Twisted, as I thought.

The waiter appeared with a little bucket filled with ice, Kurenai thanked him and knelt next to Gai. Anko continued to whisper things to Gai in order to calm him, while Kurenai brushed his right ankle with the ice. Asuma glanced at the silver haired jounin and without words Kakashi nodded and disappeared with a puff of white smoke, Yugao approached the other two kunoichi and knelt next to Anko. Taking her pouch from her hips she pulled out some bandages and a transparent box. Anko blinked in confusion when Yugao opened it and with a quick gesture she opened Gai's mouth and poured its contents in his mouth. Anko blinked in shock and tried to complain, but in the same instant Gai swallowed the strange powder his face relaxed. A pop sound brought everybody's attention, there was Kakashi holding a stretcher with both hands.

-Ladies please step aside.

The three kunoichi nodded and stood up, letting Kakashi place the stretcher next to the green jounin. Gai opened his eyes and smiled goofily at his rival.

-Ey my dearest but eternal rival, how's Pakkun doing?

Ignoring the green jounin babbling, Asuma and Kakashi placed Gai over the stretcher with a quick but gentle gesture. With a nod both shinobi pulled up the stretcher and began walking off the restaurant. Anko took the wallet from her coat and gave it to Kurenai, before the red eyed kunoichi could say anything Anko was speeding up to the exit and following the two shinobi. Kakashi saw a glimpse of violet hair approaching them and in less than a second Anko caught up with them. Gai continued babbling and looking at the surroundings amazed, grinning at everything that met his gaze.

-Oh Anko-chan! I missed you so much! You know that everything seems paler and dull without your graceful and sophisticated violet hair on the screen.

Anko blushed a bit, but shook her head after, Gai was doped obviously he didn't know what the heck he was talking about. Gai smiled wider and took Anko's right hand with his.

-Anko-chan you are beautiful, even that white smoke my dearest bearded fellow is emanating from his nose is beautiful. My rival is beautiful, everything is beautiful!

Anko laughed nervously, Gai held her hand tightly and started brushing his face with it. Anko blushed a bit, she thought that murder him in that moment was in order but once again he wasn't in his senses.

-Anko-chan, I love you! Be my wife.

Anko froze, blinking in disbelief she tried to fade the crimson from her cheeks by breathing deeply.

-What do you say, my sweet violet spirit fighter?

Anko gulped and sweated dropped, squeezing his hand gently she smiled.

-We'll discuss that later.

---

Shizune was looking at the weekly report, the nurses gave her each time she paid a visit, when the trio arrived. Frowning she walked closer and without saying a word, she pulled out Asuma's cigar and tossed it on the trash can. The bearded man was ready to complain when Anko interrupted by stepping in front of him.

-Save it big guy.-glaring at him.- Ey Shizune, come here for a sec.-taking her hand and dragging her next to Gai.

Gai was grinning like a kid that just received a humongous lollipop, Kakashi merely glanced at the doped green jounin and with a light nod he greeted Shizune. The medical kunoichi smiled and started checking Gai, she frowned a bit and started pressing her finger on his scalp. Anko was about to tell her about the twisted ankle but in that moment Shizune walked to the front desk and spoke with the nurse in there. Before any of the three jounin could ask something, three nurses appeared and without hesitation they took the stretcher from them and walked away, fading away with quick steps along with Gai's childish jokes. Anko sighed relieved and walked to the nearest couch on the room, landing on it she rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes. She felt a couple of stares on her but she was exhausted to even bother to respond at them, instead she cuddled and decided to nap a little.

Kakashi was glancing at the kunoichi when a rough hand shook his shoulder lightly. Asuma grinned and patting him on the back he left the hospital, the silver haired jounin blinked confused but shrugged and walked to the couch were Anko was sleeping. If they were going to wait for the green beast to heal up, better do it comfortable. Time passed painfully slow, once in a while a nurse appeared and chatted with the nurse that held guard on the front desk. Kakashi already memorized how many dots and cracks the ceiling had, Anko snored softly next to him, somehow when he was counting the 1,789th dot of the ceiling for the fourth time her head landed softly on his right shoulder. He knew that the stupidest thing for a male to do, was to wake up a woman during her napping time. Even though she had an unhealthy, bizarre fanaticism of tasting her victim's blood and enjoyed greatly each time she got the chance to use her creativity in torturing the enemy in many painful ways before murdering them with a simple strike and a wicked smile on her lips, she was still a woman… somewhere deep inside of her, really deep.

The silver haired jounin was about to start counting the cracks of the ceiling for the seventh time, when Shizune appeared with a smile drew on her lips, Kakashi checked if Anko was still sleeping when she opened her eyes lazily and after realizing who was coming towards them, she jumped excited.

-How's he?!

Shizune smiled warmly and nodded softly, Anko sighed and grinned in her usual way. Yawning the violet haired kunoichi glanced at the clock on the wall and blinked in horror, glaring at the jounin on her back and mumbling something like "wait until we're out, porn freak" she looked at the medical ninja. Shizune continued smiling with her eyes closed and holding a tiny sheet of paper. Anko blinked in confusion and took the little paper, after reading it she frowned and glared at the other kunoichi, Shizune remained there smiling like nothing happened there but now with both hands on her back. Scratching her head Anko turned and faced the lazy copy ninja who was counting the dots on the ceiling for the tenth time. Kakashi blinked when a hand blocked his vision of the 2,378th dot, frowning he looked at the owner of the hand and arched his right brow.

-Give me your wallet.-shaking her hand in front of him.

Kakashi blinked heavily and arched more his brow if that was possible. Anko tapped the floor with her right foot but her hand stood there frigid and expectantly. Seeing there was no point in arguing, he took out his wallet from his back pocket and before he could give it to her, she took it off his hand and faced Shizune again but this time giving her almost every single coin Kakashi held on his wallet. Sighing he scratched his scalp and resumed his little game when again something blocked his vision, a little angered he looked up. _Now what?_ There was Anko's face frowning and with a little hint of a wicked smile on her lips. Before he could say or do something, she pulled him by the collar and dragged him literally out of the building, making every nurse and doctor in the hospital to stare at them, shocked and confused.

It was already night and the restaurants were illuminating the street with many different light colors, their scents filled the air and the constant voices of the kids and adults having a great time broke the night's silence. Anko was still dragging the silver jounin when they arrived to her destination, her favorite spot to buy dangos. With a simple gesture she placed Kakashi next to her, he seemed quieter and docile than ever and then she realized that the thing she was dragging all the way around was a scarecrow. She was ready to yell when she remembered something, searching frenetically in her pockets and grinning manically she pulled out a leathered object. Snickering she opened it but in that instant someone stole it from her grip. Confused by the sudden disappearance she looked at the place where the thief ran, the only thing her eyes caught was a glimpse of something silver shining under the artificial lights. Grinding her teeth and shaking in anger, Anko kicked the floor in fury.

-DAMN YOU KAKASHI!!!

---

Anko jumped to the top of the last building of the street, glancing every possible direction where the copy ninja could have run, she sighed. _Where is he?_ The night sky was getting dimmer each second and most of the people on the streets were heading back to their respective houses, while others got inside other stores or bars. Feeling a little tired the kunoichi jumped over the tank of the building and sat in Indian style over it, now she got a perfect view of the village. She watched how couples came out of restaurants, holding hands and smiling while looking at the night sky, unaware that they were been watched by a lone kunoichi. Anko felt how her stomach made a soft flip and her chest ached, not sure why she decided to watch something else, finding some shelter on the night sky.

It was a clear view, nothing seemed to spoil the landscape. A soft breeze chilled her spine, instinctively she hugged herself and wrapped her coat around her. The breeze flowed around her, making her violet hair to dance along with it, she breathed softly still looking at the night sky. The village was getting darker and quieter each second she spent on that spot, but she felt no humor in moving at all. In fact, she didn't feel in humor for nothing else but just stay there and watch the time flow, along with the breeze that chilled her feet. Softly she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, trying to hold some warmth in her. Ignoring the voices of the cheery voices of couples or gangs of friends under her feet, she buried her face on her arms and tried to block her mind, away from the village, away from the night, away from everything.

Flashback

-Why are you crying?

A younger Anko rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to hide the fresh tears of her eyes and sniffing soundly.-I'm not crying! Crying is for pussies!

-Oh… what a foul-mouthed girl I just found.

-Shut up, geezer!.-rubbing her eyes for the last time and glaring at him.- What the hell do you want?

He grinned and knelt next to her, Anko instinctively stepped back and started looking for a kunai on her pocket. The man chuckled and before the little girl could do something else, he snatched the weapon from her hands and aimed her neck with it.

-Do you fear death?.-hissing on her right ear and grinning wickedly.

Her eyes dried instantly and her heart skipped. Anko felt his lips caressing her ear, his voice chilling her back, to her surprise she didn't tremble. Snickering he pulled apart and placed the kunai over her hands, with his right hand he patted her hair and caressed her cheeks. The man stood up and walked a couple of steps before turning his head over his left shoulder, smiling.

-Come… you won't be harmed anymore.

---

Anko was gasping and sweating, crawling on the dark and searching for something to calm the pain. Feeling numb, she collapsed over the floor, her chest ached and her hands shock frenetically. Her forehead was bathed in sweat and her stomach flipped like she was on a rollercoaster. A door opened slowly, she tried to move but her body hurt so badly that the only thing she could do was look up to the man on the door. Her mouth was dry, she tried to speak but the only thing that came out, was a soft whine. The man at the door chuckled and walked next to her. Swallowing and concentrating all her strength she straightened up, his eyes pierced her face and trailed down to her neck, she could feel his cold eyes piercing her skin. Her neck burnt and the young Anko fell over the wood floor, her eyes drowning in tears, the pain was too much to bear for a single child. Feeling her mind revolving and her body twisting in pain, she glanced at the man on the room for the last time.

-Why…?

The man laughed, freezing the room with his cruel laughter he knelt next to her.-You're just a toy I like to play with but now you're.-caressing her hair.-Nothing… anymore.

End of flashback

Anko lifted her head, warm tears flowing down her cheeks. Her chest ached, she found it real hard to breathe. Anko buried her face on her arms, trying to erase the tears off her face. She took a deep breath and looked up again, finding the same night sky staring at her but this time it was painfully silent. Realizing that it was getting really late, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her right hand and stood up. Glancing at the almost dark and quiet village, she jumped off the building and walked towards her apartment.

Some drunk men on the streets glanced her, trying to nude her with his eyes. Normally the kunoichi would just beat the crap out of them, with one of the torture lessons Ibiki taught her, but she was in no mood for that, instead she placed both hands on her coat's pockets and walked silently. The streets were almost dark and even though she normally wouldn't have a problem with it, she disliked it in that moment. It was so quiet and chilly that brought her back memories that she thought were buried deep in her mind. Anko kicked softly a tiny rock, she found on the floor and continued walking, swimming deep on her mind and trying to breathe calmly but her chest was still aching.

Before she could think and process of how she got there, she was staring at the KIA memento, the Hokage's monuments shone under the bright moon along with the great black stone in front of her. She blinked in confusion, looking at her surroundings and sighing once, she realized that her own feet betrayed her and brought her there. Snorting she scratched her scalp and decided to head back, she didn't need in that moment to feel more depressed by the sight of her parents names over the stone. She was heading back to the village when a presence made her stop, frowning the kunoichi closed her eyes tiredly.

-Not in the mood for hide and seek you know, just come out ok?

A presence appeared in front of her, she didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. Kakashi unfolded his arms and walked closer, the kunoichi held position with both arms in her pockets and her eyes still closed. The silver haired jounin frowned, once he realized that she wasn't attacking him, not even looking at him, in fact she wasn't doing anything to him… this surprisingly made him wonder if everything was fine. Not only she didn't follow him after he took back his wallet from her, he couldn't seem to find her once he realized that she wasn't tracking him as he thought she would. Kakashi stopped looking for her once he noticed that it was pointless, instead he decided to go back home but before that he decided to pay a visit to Obito's grave, for his amazement the same person he was looking for moments ago was standing in front of him.

-Got tired of looking for me?

Anko didn't respond, instead she looked up and faced him with a serious look. Kakashi felt a pinch on his chest, her eyes were piercing his and somehow he felt uneasy. A silence felt over them and Kakashi found it hard to breathe. Trying to keep it cool and continue smiling he looked to the shining moon over them. Black shadows danced around them, but the jounin ignored them and continue gazing at the white star.

-It sure looks fine, don't you think?

Again the kunoichi didn't respond, she was still gazing at him, piercing his skull with her brownish eyes. Kakashi dared to look at her again, she was emotionless with her brown orbs watching his moves, but somehow he knew that she wasn't even paying attention. He stepped closer but she didn't move again, daring he placed his left hand over her right shoulder and squeezed softly. The kunoichi glared him, but he didn't step back, instead he remained there still looking at her eyes, trying to find something unusual. Even though she didn't like how near he was of her, she didn't push him back. Anko waited patiently for his next move, but it never came. Finding this irritating, Anko glared him defiantly and pulled apart, releasing from his hand. The silver haired jounin undeterred.

-What do you want?

Now it was Kakashi's time to stay silent, Anko tried to analyze him by just looking at him, but his body and face showed no sign of movement. How could she figurate out someone who doesn't show any type of emotions to the others? Is that even human? Yeah she was a shinobi too, a talented one. But even though she got training on her emotions department, she didn't annihilate them entirely. Besides the training was to use it against the enemies, not for the ones that are your friends. _Not for the ones that really__**care**__about you…_ Anko glared him, still expecting something to happen but nothing changed. How could he be so calm and say nothing at all? Is not like nothing happened between them right? How could he be so straight faced when they just shagged? Anko grunted and clenched her fists in anger.

-I said, what do you want?.-stepping closer so she could have a closer view of his face.

There was Kakashi with his silver hair shining under the moon's light, the breeze shaking his hair smoothly and his deep grey eyes watching her. His mask covered most his face but even though she was so close and could see his lips, they were emotionless. Anko frowned and dug her nails on the palms of her hands, hurting them and making light scratches over them, blood coloring her nails. Even though he smelled her blood spreading lightly on her hands, he didn't say anything. Infuriated Anko with her bloody hands took him from his shoulders and shook him hardly.

-Tell me!.-shaking him furiously, her eyes glaring at him.-What do you WANT!?

Anko stopped shaking him so she could hear his answer, his face was stoic and empty as usual. The jounin was just looking at her, blinking lazily. The kunoichi felt how her hands shook in anger. Desperate she started punching his chest, trying to get him to answer or do something, instead he let her do whatever she felt like to, she punched him harder but he didn't do nothing to stop her. Her hands hurt, she felt how her body was getting sore and each punch she gave was weaker than the one before. His eyes continued piercing her skull, Anko couldn't take anymore and slapped him. Her hand ached and she could tell by the pain on it that this really hurted the silver haired jounin face. Kakashi rubbed his left cheek with his left hand, still looking at her with the same gaze, emotionless. Anko gasped but continued glaring him. Kakashi caressed for the last time his cheek and turned over, placing both hands on his pockets he looked up his shoulder and glanced at the kunoichi.

-Nothing… anymore.

-.-.-.-

**A/N:** OH BOY! Finally I was able to put this down! Since I heard Stroke of Luck from Garbage this scene popped in my mind and I couldn't get it out until now. Sorry folks for taking this long but I just got back to school and mixing this with work and the usual chores… NIGHTMARE! Well hope you liked this so far, told ya about the thing changing in a way that you won't like them at all, but be realistic! Not every relationship is peaches and cream, something nasty has to appear right? Anyway I'm just trying my best in not spoiling the characters here and also I'm not sure if Anko's parents are really dead but well let's cope with it ok? Not that this fact is relevant but well it sort of work here for a bit hehehe XD Anyway thanks again for reading my story and reviewing it! 70 reviews! Oh god! Didn't see that one coming! I'm so honored and joyous thank you so much T.T I decided to draw another scene of Gelato, still thinking in which any ideas or suggestions:P Well better dash, got a lot of homework to do before Monday, so take care and I'll try to reply each review but it seems that f f . n e t is not working properly anymore T.T yikes well see ya next Sunday!

P.S: Thanks again Prophet for helping me with my grammar and encouraging me to continue this also to TwoTails who's spreading the word of this story (hehehe free publicity XD)

P.S2: Check my profile, I got news for you in the "Let's draw a scene of Gelato as a gratitude present for you" department!


	20. Chapter 20

Anko closed the door once she stepped inside her apartment and locked the door behind her, placing her keys over the dining table. She took off her coat and walked to her room. Taking a hook from her closet, she saved the garment inside the furniture and picking a pair of pale blue pajamas with her fluffy sleepers, she started to undress. After folding her fishnet suit and placing her ninja sandals on the closet, she put on her night garments and took a brush from her counter, shutting her closet with a kick. The kunoichi sat on the corner of her bed, undid her ponytail and began brushing her long violet hair, taking extreme caution with her activity. Once she was done, Anko placed the brush back to its place and with an automatic gesture she styled another ponytail on her hair. Anko walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth without looking at herself on the mirror, she spat the leftovers and walked to her kitchen. Pouring some water on a glass, she drank it in one gulp and placed the glass on the sink.

Her place remained exactly as she left it earlier, before she went to her friend's apartment. It seemed now that incident occurred months ago and not just a few hours. Anko sat on her couch and gazed at the moon through her window. The stars dazzled on their usual nonstop way, making Anko wonder if they were really there or just part of her imagination and if they did, could they be considered as witnesses? And if they could, were they capable of explaining her "What just did happen?" The violet kunoichi shook her head, avoiding thinking further on that topic. It was done and set, he decided to remain quiet and had shut his mind away from her, like he did with everybody else. Nothing she could have done to help him out, right? Also she knew from the beginning that he was like that, emotionless, carefree and reserved with his emotions. So there was no point in getting angry, right? It was just a game, nothing else. No point in trying to pull out something else aside that fact, right?

The kunoichi stood up and walked off the living room, ready to turn off the lights and call it a day, when she realized that she didn't turn on the lights in the first place. She sighed and walked back to her room, checking her surroundings, glancing at any possible threat and when finding none near her, she closed her bedroom's door and lied down. Resting her head on her pillow and gazing at the ceiling, she found out that she wasn't feeling tired anymore. Her eyes refused to close, looking with great interest at her ceiling. Her body was fully awake and responding to the slightest command. She glanced at her left, finding her note board filled with her chuunin's exams suggestions and schemes. Under it was her desk, filled with books and her personal notes, her office supplies along with some shuriken and kunai scattered all over the furniture. On the corner of the desk was a cloth folded, blocking her photo of herself hugging her best friend in front of the Dango Ditch.

Anko straightened up and walked to her desk, confused she picked the garment and turned over so now the moonlight passing through her window could reveal what she was holding. Her fingers trembled at the sight of it and the piece of cloth fell over her bed, showing a torn green jounin's vest over it. Anko fell on her knees and shook lightly, both hands over the floor and her eyes shaking in fear. Daringly, her right hand climbed to her bed and leaned forward, picking the green cloth of her bed and pulling it to her face. Her eyes itched, the kunoichi rubbed her eyes with the vest, trying to calm the pain but she found that the cloth was soaked. Confused she pulled the vest apart and saw a few stains on it, they were round and warm. A drop fell over the vest and then she realized that her weak eyes were the cause that the cloth was ruined.

Clenching her fists in anger, she stretched the cloth and tore it apart. Feeling her own cheeks burning with the upcoming tears she tossed the vest and jumped to her bed, screaming in anger she started punching her pillow with all her strength. Feathers flew all over the room, everything was out of its place. Anko continued yelling and murdering everything her eyes found on the way, tears still flowing down from her eyes. She was already messing with her closet and ready to toss her coat, when a tiny sheet of paper flew out of her coat. Confused Anko stopped her rage assault and watched the graceful dance of the tiny piece of paper. It landed next to her right foot, the kunoichi knelt and picked the little note. She analyzed it and tossed it away once she was done.

Anko fell on her knees and wept hopelessly. Feeling how her chest ached and finding real hard to breathe, she cuddled up. Embracing her legs and shutting her eyes tightly she started to rock softly, babbling a lullaby, the same lullaby she knew that somehow her mom sang to her, when she was little. Her chest lightened a bit and her body began to relax, both cheeks were reddish from the dry tears. Curling up, she found peace in her own singing and fell asleep. Her room was a complete mess and the owner slept on the floor, near the door rocking like a baby. The moonlight revealed many objects on the floor, some broke while others just messed up. But not far from there on the floor, near a purple sleeper rested a note with a stylish handwriting.

"I'll be hoping for you to "supervise" me more often"

---

Kakashi grunted under his sheets, trying to hide his face from the morning sun. Feeling warmth on his hair and the sun rays filling his room, he decided to give it up and wake up even though he didn't feel like waking up at all. Seeking for his yellow sleepers and rubbing his neck with his right hand, Kakashi checked the note board above his desk. His calendar announced that he was supposed to be at the Hokage's office in twenty minutes, enough time for a normal person to change, have a quick breakfast and run like a maniac to the office. But the silver haired jounin wasn't a normal person, he didn't like to have anything in his stomach until noon and running like a maniac was not certainly what he thought would be good impression for the people of Konoha, not that he cared but acting like that wasn't his style.

Kakashi decided to have a quick shower, after that, maybe drink just a cup of plain coffee with no sugar and pay a visit to Obito, just to say "hi" like he usually did. Nothing else was out of place, just the way he liked it. The jounin left the water running while he took off his night garments, placing it on the basket next to last night's clothes. He kicked the slippers and got in the shower, letting the water soak all his silver hair and relaxing his back. Kakashi took the soap on his left and brushed his ripped chest. While massaging his hair with both hands and with a little of his unscented shampoo, Kakashi left his mind to travel a few hours back. In fact, his mind wondered about the last week and their respective days, deep in his thought to notice that he had stopped washing his body and that a soft knock came from his door.

Kakashi blinked in confusion when the knock was repeated, thanking that all the soap was gone and his body was ready, he cursed cursing whoever was disturbing his morning routine. Taking a couple of towels and wrapping them around his waist and face he walked to the main door. Sensing the chakra that emanated from the other side, the jounin rolled his eyes and opened the door revealing an imposing presence. Kakashi examined it with his lazy eye and crossed both arms over his chest, raising lightly his right brow and tapping his fingers over his arm. Asuma snickered and tossed the cigar on his mouth, he knew that Kakashi was pissed, even though he didn't show any sign of it, so there was no need to push his friend's bad humor by entering his apartment smoking.

-Ey mate! Ready for the meeting?

Kakashi stared at him not believing his last comment, the jounin just frowned and stepped aside allowing the bearded man get inside. Asuma scratched the nape of his head and stepped in. Ignoring his friend, Kakashi got into his room and began to dress while Asuma sat on a chair near the main door, looking for anything new to stare in the place, but is Kakashi we are speaking of. Aside the Icha Icha newest volume nothing ever changed in the room. Checking that Kakashi would take a little to fix his clothes and weapons, Asuma decided to take a tour on the small apartment, not that he didn't know it by then, he did it just to kill time. The bathroom still emanated a light layer of steam and finding it comforting, the bearded man stepped in and welcomed the warm environment. Taking a deep breath he decided to walk back when a silver glint caught his eye. The silver haired jounin placed the last scroll on his vest and stepped outside, finding no one there, he started to look for his meddler friend. Placing both hands in his pockets he walked in his bathroom, finding his beared friend knelt near his clothes and holding something on his hand.

-Didn't know you strike that way, Asuma. Poor Kurenai… wonder what she'll do, once she finds out that you stole one of my boxers?

Asuma glared the silver haired jounin and rolled his eyes, once he noticed that Kakashi was resting his back on the door's frame with his usual lazy attitude. Asuma stood up and walked next to his friend and patted his left shoulder, but judging by the effort he used on that friendly sign of affection, Kakashi decided to leave it and ask later why the bearded man was meddling with his garments. Taking a last glance to his apartment, both jounins walked silently out of the building. Kakashi sighed once they stepped closer to the Hokage's mansion, realizing that for that day he wasn't going to be able to visit Obito on the morning. _I'll do it later, I promise._ While swimming in his thoughts he didn't notice that they were already in front of Tsunade's office. Asuma elbowed him and with a frustrated sigh, Kakashi knocked.

-Come in!

Asuma opened the door and left his copy ninja friend to step inside. _Jeez what's with him?_ He thought after remembering that his friend didn't comment anything the way to the mansion, not that he was that talkative but not even a sarcastic comment in the whole morning, was freaking out the poor bearded man. Realizing that everybody was waiting for him in the room, he decided to think of that later and maybe have a word with him. Tsunade was watching them on her usual pose, both elbows over the desk and her hands folded, hiding her face on the back of them and a little surprised by the early arrival of the Konoha genius. _Weird_. Kakashi stared back disinterested and with a quick glance he greeted the other three jounins on the room. Genma, who was on the top left, greeted Kakashi with a light bow, as for Asuma he took place in the middle of his friend and Kurenai who blushed lightly and greeted him. Surprisingly Shizune was on her jounin garments and next to Kurenai, looking serious and expectantly. Tsunade unfolded her arms and laid back on her comfy chair, sighing she glanced at the shinobi.

-Ok, let's begin.

---

There are some days were someone wakes up feeling that achieving the sky isn't that crazy or impossible anymore, also there are days were you wake up feeling all happy and joyous. But there are some days when you don't want to wake up at all, when you feel your chest is too heavy to even move an inch, when the sun looks like he's mocking you in the worst kind of way. In those days when everything seemed so screwed, with no possible solution and everybody that surrounded you were a couple of idiots that every word they said was just filled with crap and somehow the simplest hello from the man at the store turns out to be the worst curse your ears have ever heard. Everybody is so annoying and you don't really know why, but you want to rip someone's head off. You don't really want any human contact and if you interact your life is on contract. And today, was one of those days for Anko.

After cleaning her mess and feeling like stabbing a certain someone to death, Anko stepped outside the building and walked on the main streets. She glared anything that crossed her gaze, even the wandering dog that walked in front of her. The few people that were walking on the street at that hour, avoided her presence, feeling like they were in mortal danger if they thought of blocking her step, and hell they were right. Anko got in the Dango Ditch and without even pronouncing a word, she got 200 grams of her favorite kind and after devouring it with one bite and spitting the sticks out of her mouth, she headed back to the Hokage's mansion. Still throwing daggers from her eyes to anything that moved, she got on the office and started to check the humongous pile of paperwork on her desk. _Just __**great**_

The kunoichi was checking the third chuunin application when Ibiki stepped in, holding a cup of steamy coffee on his right hand and a folder on his left one. Anko didn't even bother to look at him, instead she looked for a red marker on her drawer. Taking the lid off, she checked the other applications. _Crap… Worse… Even worse… Sucks… Shit… Double Shit… What the hell is this?!_ Stabbing the papers with her red marker and tossing them on the trash can near her right foot. Obviously this caught Ibiki's attention, but the kunoichi was deep in her quest to even notice his eyes lay on her. Anko was checking an application that seemed to be worth of her gaze, playing with the stapler with her right hand. A knock on the door broke her concentration, cursing and frowning she stood up and walked to the door.

-WHAT?!.-almost tearing apart the door with her right hand.

Izumo looked terrified and gulped, shivering a bit and trying to remember why he was there in the first place. Finding it wise to answer the violet kunoichi he cleared his throath.- Hokage-sama wants to see you.

Anko glared him and arched her right brow, still holding tightly the doorknob with her right hand. Izumo felt how his back sweat dropped and ran through his back. Anko glared him for the last time before releasing the door and walking outside, almost crushing Kotetsu on the way, who was walking towards Izumo with a pile of papers on his hands, unfortunately the papers flew all over the place. Anko was storming her way to Tsunade's office, not even caring to say hi or even to apologize to anyone that interfered her way. _Consider yourselves lucky for not ripping your guts out with a clip._ The kunoichi heard a couple of muffled voices on the back of the door, not even bothering to knock, she stepped inside. Six pairs of eyes gazed at her position, not giving a damn about it, she made her way forward to where Tsunade was and placing her hands on her hips she glared the Godaime.

Not even surprised for her attitude or even shocked, Tsunade stretched her hands and smiled.- Morning Anko.

The kunoichi frowned and tapped the floor with her right foot, waiting for anything else than the usual, annoying morning greeting and faking a little of patience she crossed her arms over her chest. In another occasion Tsunade would just ignore her and send her to take a chill pill or a cold shower, but right now she needed her to accomplish some tasks. Besides, if she was planning on winning against Jiraiya, better take things calmly and devise all the schemes perfectly. Anko was too busy to stay calm and concentrate in not trying to stab the blonde pig tailed Godaime to notice a pair of deep gray eyes on her back. Tsunade noticed this and snickered softly, making Anko's anger increase and with a loud grouch the violet kunoichi made the Hokage to silence a bit. Sensing that Anko's patience was reaching it's limit she decided to hurry up before someone would get hurt.

-You have an A mission for tomorrow. You have to deliver a message to Chichiatsu-sama the Swamp Country's feudal lord. It's rated A because of the content of the message, also there are some rumors that some bingo-book shinobi are wondering in the surroundings.

Still feeling annoyed by the sudden morning call, she grinned evilly after hearing the bingo-book shinobi part. _At least I'll have the chance to kill some bastards on there_.-At what time would I depart? Hogake-sama.

-**You** shall depart tomorrow at 6:00am, from the north gate.

Anko blinked in confusion, she was wondering why the Godaime made a special emphasis on the you part, when she caught a glimpse of an evil sparkle on the fifth-Hokage eyes. Reading her thoughts, Tsunade concluded.- You'll team up with Kakashi for this mission.

---

After get partially deaf because of the upcoming screams and yells from the violet kunoichi, Tsunade managed somehow, she didn't even remember how, to calm the kunoichi at least until Anko left the building. After that she could do whatever she pleased to, but not in her office, Shizune just cleaned the place. The only jounin remaining in the room were Asuma, Genma and Kakashi, Anko was literally dragged out of the office by Kurenai and seeing that her strength wasn't enough for this, Shizune supported her. Anko's complains could be still be heard in the office, Tsunade knew that they fought and teaming them up wasn't a good idea, but the price of that bet was too good to be rejected.

Tsunade gave the last details of the mission to Kakashi and before giving some other instructions to Asuma and Genma, she dismissed them. The Godaime took the cup of green tea on her desk that surprisingly survived the devastating rash of the violet kunoichi. She sipped a bit and sighed relieved to find some peace. A light breeze got in her room, caressing her hair and making it dance along with it. The fifth Hokage smirked and sipped her tea for the last time, before placing her cup on her desk again and laying back on her comfy chair, she turned her head to the open window.

-Morning, what brings you here?.-rocking in her chair and with a wide smile spread on her lips.

A shinobi greeted her with a serious face and with both arms crossed on his chest and his back resting on the window's frame, he frowned.

-You know that's cheating, Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled wider like a cheeshire cat and spun on her chair, giving her back to her partner and gazing at the morning sight on the other window.

-All's fair in war and betting, Jiraiya.

-And love, Tsunade.- he corrected her.

-Whatever.

---

Kurenai was trying her best in calming her best friend, but nothing she did or said helped to lighten up her friend's mood. Anko was still storming and complaining for why on earth she had to work with that numbskull Kakashi? Obviously Kurenai knew that they had both fought, but even if she was dying to know why both jounins were mad at each other, she knew that it was wiser to ask that later and give priority to the storming psycho Anko. Shizune suggested them to go and have some dango, but Anko retorted that she had had some earlier. Even Shizune looked shocked, Anko Mitarashi rejecting a free meal? And not any kind of meal, her dearly beloved dango? Now Kurenai was even more concerned about her friend and how and what the hell happened, after they took different paths the last afternoon.

Somehow both kunoichi managed to drag the violet kunoichi to a café near the Hokage's mansion, she knew that it was early to have lunch so instead both kunoichi decided to invite Anko a slice of whatever she wanted, even if that included an entire pie. That was their last hope, surprisingly after stabbing a wall with her kunai, Anko accepted still glaring at everything that moved on her path. The three kunoichi stepped inside the store and sat on the corner. Anko sat, giving her back to the street facing Kurenai. Shizune took the seat on the violet kunoichi's right, therefore Anko wouldn't have the chance to stab the copy ninja, if by any chance the dumbass decided to walk by on the street. Anko played with the menu in the middle of the table, when a young waitress arrived.

-May I take your order?

Kurenai glanced at the other kunoichi and smiled to the waitress.- Three hot cocoa and a slice of cheese and chocolate pie please.

-Make it two.-interrupted the violet kunoichi, still playing with the menu.

The waitress nodded and with a smile she walked away heading to the counter. Anko was pocking the sugar with her right index when she felt a pair of red eyes staring at her, still feeling a little annoyed she looked up and with her right brow raised she muttered a simple "what" as response. Normally any person would have felt bad after being treated that way, by just being nice to the kunoichi, but Kurenai was more than used to her change of moods to be affected. Somehow during those years of treating her friend, she managed to be immune to her rough treatment but she knew that deep inside, Anko was acting like that because there was a major reason behind it. The million zeny question was, What the hell happened yesterday, to make Anko that mad?

The waitress came back, holding a plate with three steaming white cups and two plates, each with a slice on it. Anko didn't say anything before digging it with the fork, chewing harshly and so impolite that even the waitress looked at them in shock. Shizune smiled at her and thanked her, taking this as a sign to leave, the waitress left the three kunoichi to deal their business. Anko was licking the last trace of chocolate syrup of the second plate, when she felt a warm hand patting her right shoulder friendly. Anko gazed at the owner of the hand, Kurenai was piercing her brown eyes and without thinking, Anko smiled a bit. Relaxing a bit Anko took her cup and drank it calmly while looking at the other two kunoichi, who smiled her back. Checking that everything seemed fine, Shizune glanced at the clock hanged on the wall. She excused and took out her wallet, leaving the money enough to pay her cocoa and one of the cheese-chocolate pie slices, she left the café. Anko was drinking the last gulp of her cup when a pair of red orbs met her gaze, taking a little out her mind Anko frowned a bit and arched her right brow.

-What?

Kurenai kept staring at her with the same serious but gentle expression, the Yuuhi waved her hand as sign to come closer. Confused Anko leaned forward and rested her face over her right palm. Reading her friends face, Anko sighed.

-You better start ordering the whole pie now, cause this is gonna take a while.

---

Kakashi was walking to the memorial stone when a rough pat on his shoulder made him stop in his tracks. After Tsunade dismissed them, Genma excused by saying he had to get his things settled for his mission with Asuma on Wednesday, Asuma however followed him. The silver haired jounin pretended he didn't notice his friend on his back, but when he thought he was alone and ready to pay a visit to Obito, Asuma popped out of nowhere and watered his plans. Kakashi looked over his left shoulder, he sighed after realizing that this wasn't a jutsu and the real Asuma was there, grinning at him mischievously. Seeing no point in arguing or resisting, Kakashi left Asuma lead him to where his nightmare started, the same bar both, along with the girls, visited last week.

---

After explaining almost everything that happened between her and Kakashi, Anko excused herself by saying she had to do some chores before heading back to her apartment and getting ready for the upcoming mission. Now that her mind was clear and settled, she resigned to accept the mission and accomplish it, the faster the better. She didn't think this as the perfect chance for a pay back, not even to argue with him or to fix things up. He was a jounin, like her, skilled in tracking missions and since they were heading to the lighting country at least she wouldn't have any trouble if they got lost. Besides Tsunade understood that Orochimaru was on the hunt, so if she needed back up at least she got a good partner to cope with. Even though both jounins got closer the past Tuesday and intimate two days after, she knew that the mission would certainly have them occupied, to even think about themselves

Anko turned right and was greeted by the sign of a green jounin escaping with a crutch under his right shoulder as fast as his condition allowed, followed by a mini version of him also with a crutch under his arm but with a white dressing gown instead of the green spandex the first jounin used. Blinking in confusion Anko tried to move over and let both shinobi to pass her, but the first jounin stopped in his tracks and before she could do something else, he was shaking Anko's right hand vigorously. The mini version walked next to him, staring in disbelief at his sensei but once he looked at who he was greeting, he smiled.

Anko was still confused, when a pair of nurses arrived and started complaining at the two shinobi who just escape the hospital. Gai was explaining them that he was too young and active to be kept on a hospital for too long, also to refrain his youth spirit as well as his student's one was considered a crime. The nurse retorted him that she didn't care and that wasn't the first time she heard that excuse and with an apology to the violet kunoichi, both nurses dragged both shinobi back to the hospital. The kunoichi still in shock left a soft chuckle escape her lips, and for the first time on that day she truly smiled.

---

Asuma knew that this was getting pointless, even he tried hard to ask his friend about whatever was messing his skull, the silver haired jounin just answered that it was something he needed to fix by himself. The bearded man was drinking his third round of cold sake, when he noticed that it was getting late and the sunset was just minutes away. Kakashi stood up and took out his wallet, placing the exact amount of money on the table, he waved goodbye to his fellow and disappeared with a white puff of smoke. Asuma sighed heavily and walked to the counter, paying for the drinks he thanked the waiter and left the bar. Finding the first star on the night sky, he wondered why he considered Kakashi as a friend, if he didn't trust anyone besides himself.

Putting his right hand in his pocket and finding a hard object blocking its way, he pulled out whatever had hurt his fingers. There was the silver brooch he found in the morning, shining at him. Regretting not asking Kakashi about it, he decided to take a closer look at it. It was gracefully adorned and with a firefly spread along it's length. A delicate hand landed on his back, making Asuma to jerk a bit but smile after noticing from who the hand came from. Kurenai greeted him with a warm smile, the same faded once she noticed what the bearded man was holding.

-What are you doing with Anko's brooch?

Asuma blinked in confusion and looked back to the silver brooch he was holding. Panicking after seeing the serious gaze of the Yuuhi, he explained where he got the brooch and why he was carrying it. Kurenai relaxed a bit and smiled warmly at him again, still confused Asuma asked without words why she was so happy.

-Let's say, our friends have a funny story to tell.

---

Anko woke up earlier than she thought, it was always the same each time she got a mission the next day. Feeling anxious combined with the uncertainty of what the mission had for her, always kept her awake and alert. Changing on her usual garments and taking her backpack she exited her apartment. The village was still dark and the stars shone above her, guiding her way to the north gate. Her stomach felt weird, she blamed the hunger and the nervous for the new mission.

She was hoping to arrive first and leave her lazy partner behind, so she could have all the credit of the mission and if Tsunade asked why she had left him behind, she'd say that it was his entire fault. Grinning by the mere thought of making the great Konoha genius punished by a real pissed Tsunade for his lateness, made her forget about the way and before she could realize where she was, she was welcomed by the impressive north gate. However it wasn't as deserted as she had hoped for. Feeling a flip on her stomach, which she blamed to the hunger, she frowned and passed over him. Walking to the forest on the other side, she muttered.

-Just don't get in my fucking way, porn freak.

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Oh lord! This was harder than I thought, I can barely breathe after so much writing. I know I promised you to have this ready for the past Sunday but I got a lot of homework, housework, etc I know the same lame excuse, but it's the true! Anyway I managed to write this thing thanks to some songs. The first part where I describe how Anko got back to her apartment was due to a song called After all by Delirium, sure it helped me a lot with that though part. The Kakashi part, even though he didn't show that much emotions, was inspired by another song called Give it Away by Deepest Blue. The pissed Anko hahaha that part stills cracks me down! I used the song Break Stuff by Limp bizkit, as for the rest of the fic I was using Life in Momo. So what do you think? Hehe sure music helps a lot.

Anyway I just hope you liked the fic and the little twist I gave here, just wait up and see what more condiments are gonna be used next time. Also I'll try to reply each review I got (OH GOD 81?!! T.T THIS IS SO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!!) but seems f f . n e t isn't working properly lately, anyway I'll try to respond to each one and if you don't get the answer feel free to PM and I'll post your reply in the next author notes (which I'm not sure when T.T)

About the scene of Gelato I have 3 votes for Chapter 8 – Anko crawling over Kakashi. So what do you think about that one? Vote for the one you liked the most and PM me with your vote. Until then take care and thanks to Prophet my dearest friend who helps me continue this and TwoTails (I have to PM you later)

Bisses


	21. Chapter 21

Morning came earlier than Anko expected, however the cherish sun that usually awoke the June mornings, was covered with grey clouds. Finding it weird for a summer morning to be that cloudy, the kunoichi shrugged and continued walking silently. Once in a while she checked back just in case her partner got lost, but she knew perfectly that wouldn't happen in a million years. Not sure why she gazed back or why she cared if he got lost, she decided to stop thinking about her personal stuff and focus on the mission both of them were in. Even though they were still on Konoha's grounds and the Swamp country wasn't that far, she couldn't help but wonder if the company of Kakashi was that necessary. She knew that he was a former ANBU, and for what she had heard of him he was an excellent one, but she wasn't that bad either. So… what was the point in sending them together, just to leave a message to some feudal lord that was their ally? Can't Tsunade just send an eagle instead?

Anko was too deep on her thoughts to even notice that Kakashi stopped on his tracks and now was checking the surroundings, fully alert. His nose tracking every scent the place held and searching with his right hand a kunai from his pouch. Anko wondered why she was the one carrying the stupid message instead of him, he was the Konoha's genius! Why couldn't he carry it instead? Glancing over her shoulder and finding him far away from her, she wondered why he stopped that abruptly. She turned and walked where he was standing, the kunoichi gave two steps towards him when she heard a muffled noise on her back, coming from the bushes. Without hesitation she took out two kunai from her pouch and jumped to a branch of the nearest tree, avoiding the three shurinken that were aimed to her last position. The weapons stabbed the floor and with that Kakashi disappeared with a puff of white smoke.

Biting her lower lip softly and kicking herself mentally for being that dense to not notice the attack before, she jumped to the next tree, waiting for her partner to appear. But he was no where to be seen. _Yeah sure… Teamwork my ass!_ Taking out a poisonous kunai of her coat, she aimed to the bushes where she knew the attack came. A shadow jumped from it and threw two shurinken where Anko was standing, avoiding them gracefully she climbed higher on the tree she was. After glancing at the position of her attacker, she noticed that there was another one. Finding the last branch she jumped forward and landed on the top of the next tree. Not far from where she was, she heard some clinging, obviously a fight of kunai against kunai. Biting the inside of her cheeks, she decided to have some fun with the loser that tried pathetically to stab her and with a quick death stop this nonsense, she grinned evilly.

Kakashi was hiding on the back of a tree, while his shadow clone made a perfect job by dealing with the weakest of the couple of burglars. _Judging by the moves and since he didn't realize that is a shadow clone, he's just a mere Genin. _He looked to where he knew his partner was fighting, he sighed. The other burglar wasn't a genin but since in combat you can't choose which opponent you're gonna fight, better leave it the way it was. The only thing the silver haired jounin regretted was that she was getting more fun than he. And hell she was, jumping from tree to tree, avoiding all those pathetic attacks until she found the spot she was seeking. Taking out a poisonous senbon from her loyal coat, she knelt on the branch she was standing and without mercy she threw it to the back of his neck. The burglar groaned and before Anko could capture in her mind the suffering face he made, the burglar landed on his face on the ground with a muffed noise.

The silver haired jounin checked by the corner of his eye. After checking his own opponent and realizing that he was getting tired of waiting for the other to realize it was a fake, he jumped out of his hiding place and with a simple slash he had cut his throat side to side. The burglar genin tried to hold the blood his neck was spilling with both hands, but it was too late. The silver haired jounin had cut it deeply and by the lost of blood of the attacker, he was done for. The burglar landed on his knees and shaking lightly, he crashed on the ground. Cleaning his kunai on the grass, Kakashi stood up and decided to seek for his partner but finding it wasn't necessary anymore. Anko was standing on the tree on his back, waiting with both arms crossed on her chest and grinning childishly.

-You're getting rusty, porn freak. More than a minute to get rid of a Genin? Sure age doesn't suit you well.

Kakashi rolled his eye and placed his weapon back to his pouch, placing his hands on his pockets he walked towards the path they were taking before getting "assaulted". Anko glanced over her shoulder and saw the two corpses on the grass, shaking softly and with a simple gesture she landed next to the copy ninja. Kakashi looked at her on the corner of his eye and sighed.

-That wasn't necessary, Anko.-looking at the gray sky, avoiding her gaze.

The kunoichi blinked confused, what he meant about that last comment? Wondering and knowing he just picked the weakest spot, aside her love to sweets, she walked next to him.- What do you mean?

-You know what I'm talking about.-still ignoring her face but finding real hard, since she walked almost in front on him.

Anko continued blinking in disbelief, now walking backwards and looking at the uninterested jounin that was looking at the grey sky. Obviously avoiding her eyes, she tapped her chin with her thumb and wondered what he meant. She was still walking backwards like it was a normal way to walk, when her right foot stumped with a rock making her lose her balance. Kakashi sensed this and with his right hand he tried to stop her from falling, she accepted the hand instantly but she pulled harder than necessary, and finding the situation of "is me or you" she managed to straighten up by pulling Kakashi harder and making him fall straight with his face on the ground. Dizzy, the silver jounin shook his head and knelt, shaking the dirt of his uniform he glared at the kunoichi. She was grinning and rubbing the back of her neck. Fixing his mask and his garments, he stood up.

-That wasn't necessary too.- still glaring her, rubbing his forehead.

-Ey! It was me or you, and I decided for me obviously.-shrugging and stucking out her tongue.

The silver haired jounin glared the kunoichi for the last time, before sighing heavily and resuming his journey, not before making mental notes about the situation and swearing this was the last time he'd help someone that preferred him to be the bait.

---

They walked silently the rest of the way, ignoring the presence of the other. Even though the sun was hidden behind the clouds, the weather started to warm up and before both of them could realize what hour it was, Anko's stomach announced it was lunch time with a loud burst. Kakashi looked at his partner and rolled his eyes, but he was grateful, he was getting hungry too. And without words they walked to a large tree and taking shelter under its branches they sat and took their respective meals out of their backpacks. Anko was opening the lunch box she carried with her, when a distinctive noise caught her attention, it was the sound of something being opened that was wrapped with cellophane paper and most of the times, that meant that it was instant food that was being pealed off.

Anko looked up and saw Kakashi with a log on his right hand and a ramen cup on his left one. Finding this entertaining she decided to look at what he was doing. The silver haired jounin knelt and placed the log on the ground and with a simple gesture, he summoned a Katon Jutsu, he took out of his backpack a bottle of water and opened it. Anko thought that he would take out a teapot of his backpack but instead he poured the water on the log, the water almost splashing the fire and before Anko could shout Idiot! The water stopped in its tracks and floated over the fire. Shocked, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. The water was floating in a spherical way over the fire. _Must be a Suiton jutsu he copied from someone else_. And looking in disbelief at this unusual, but original technique to warm water, she ate one of her sausages of her lunchbox.

The water started steaming and Kakashi with some hand moves poured the water on the cup next to the fire, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Anko was still amazed by the practical way of the jounin to steam water without a kitchen instrument. Noticing that her lunch consisted in food that needed heat, he looked at her and with a hand gesture he pointed out the obvious. Anko smiled like a child and jumped of the branch she was sitting and landed next to the little fire, pinching her sausages with a kunai she started cooking them over the little burning log. Kakashi smelled that his ramen cup was ready and took out of his backpack a pair of chopsticks, taking his cup and turning his back to the kunoichi he unfolded his mask and started eating. He had already ate half of his cup, when he heard Anko clearing her throat. He swallowed and without turning he let her know he was listening.

-You know, I already know how it looks like.

Kakashi shrugged and continued eating, not paying attention at her eyes piercing his scalp. Anko frowned and sat in Indian style, now munching her cooked sausage. Chewing quite loud she continued piercing his scalp but finding no results on this, she shrugged and rested her case. After finishing her lunch and saving the box on her backpack, she yawned. Finding some comfort on the tree trunk she rested her back on it and closed her eyes, crossing her arms on the back of her head as support and stretching her legs like a cat. Kakashi was cleaning his mess with his mask back on its place, when he noticed that his partner was taking a little nap. Arching his right brow in disapproval he fixed his backpack and walked next to her, checking that she wasn't faking it, he sighed. Scratching the back of his head, he walked to where his backpack was and took out what he needed the most, in that moment. His beloved Icha Icha volume.

Taking a seat next to his partner and copying her by resting his back on the trunk, he started reading. Once in a while she moaned softly in her sleep, he ignored this and continued his. A light breeze passed through them, making the kunoichi to chill a bit and cuddling next to him, she placed her head on his lap. Surprised he looked at the kunoichi resting on him, and finding it hard to escape the situation he decided to let her do whatever she wanted at the moment. He was reading a steamy part of his novel when he felt her hair brushing his middle section, panicking he moved lightly to his right so now her head rested in a decent place and placing his book on the ground he sighed. _Great, just __**great.**_

---

Anko opened her eyes slowly, finding Kakashi's left thigh supporting her face. Her mind wondered how she managed to curl up next to the copy ninja, but she was too sleepy to swim deeper in that thought, instead she straightened up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. The silver haired jounin stayed there, with both arms crossed on his chest and looking at the afternoon sky. Anko stood up and stretched her arms and with a loud yawn she took her backpack and fixed her garments. Taking this as a signal, Kakashi stood up and took his backpack and followed the violet kunoichi, again silently and without looking at her directly, even though she was in front of him.

Both shinobi walked silently while the sun set on the horizon lazily, still hidden behind the grey steam curtain. Anko wondered how far the Swamp country was from where they were. She never visited the place before, unlike most of her partners that at least once in their shinobi days took a mission on that country. Judging by the way Kurenai and the others spoke of the place, it seemed that it was a nice place to stay, and once again the kunoichi wondered why she was teaming with Kakashi when most of the A ranked missions were in solo and consisted in murdering people or protecting someone important, or paranoiac enough to pay the huge fee.

Anko glanced at her right and noticed the smooth but noticeable change in the surroundings. _This is it._ The trees that surrounded them were getting thicker and greener, also the land under their feet was browner, the air was humid and also the animals acted different than the ones they encountered before. Stopping and looking over her right shoulder, she mentally waved goodbye to her homeland. Now they were officially on the Swamp country's lands. Kakashi noticed her change in humor, it was typical for the shinobi that didn't get that much missions outside their homelands, but even though he did get a lot of this sort of missions and wasn't the type who had homesick, each time he went out, he couldn't help it but feeling a little sorry too.

The night came silently, accompanied by a light breeze that caressed their backs. Anko wondered how long would they have to travel or if by any chance they would have the chance to rest and resume the journey the next day. But then she remembered that it was an A mission, therefore there was no chance for that sort of comforts. In fact taking lunch in such a picnic way and napping after that, certainly wasn't what Tsunade might called "a good performace" on a mission. But well, she was the one to blame. After all she stuck up Kakashi in her team, if it wasn't for him, she would have finish the mission in 48 hrs, but no… the Godaime thought it was a funny joke to play to her and pair them after that obnoxious fight both held. But first of all… was it a fight to begin with?

Anko looked by the corner of her eye to where the copy ninja was, he didn't seem to care of her looking at him. In fact, he was busy watching the night sky above them. The kunoichi wondered why the "fight" had started, he asked stupid questions and continued playing with her. By why did she get that pissed, after that silly game? It wasn't the first time he picked and fooled her, also it wasn't the first time both shinobi argued. So, why was she that upset when he spoke to her like that? She heard worse things before, besides he didn't say anything bad, did he? Why did his last comment hurt her so badly? Anko sighed and looked to the creepy night sky, surely the clouds helped the scene to be scarier. She frowned and gazed at the dancing clouds, when a drop of water fell on her right cheek. Washing it away she heard her partner stop on his tracks and guessing what he was thinking, she took her backpack off and started looking for her personal supplies.

Kakashi took out his sleeping bag along with the tent, since she was carrying both sleeping bags it was his part to carry the shelter for both shinobi, it wasn't big but at least it would fit them properly for the night. The breeze became a rough wind that made Anko shake a little, Kakashi unfolded the tent and using some rocks to avoid it from flying along with the wind, he started building the shelter for the night. Anko noticed that a storm was coming, and even though it was useless to try making a camp fire, she knew that they would need it for the next morning. Taking out of her pouch a kunai, she ran to the nearest tree and with a quick but lethal jump, a branch fell next to her. Concentrating some chakra on her right hand, she sliced the branch in five and then she cut them in the middle. Picking up the ten logs, she ran back to where her partner was waiting.

The copy ninja looked at the tent he had just built in less than a minute and checking that in fact the storm was heading towards them, he picked up both backpacks and got inside the tent. Regretting for not bringing some shinobi's flares with him, he fixed both sleeping bags on the floor. Anko came seconds after, running away from the rain and carrying the wood on her arms. Placing the logs next to the door, she zipped the tent and heard how the storming sounds of the lighting came, seconds after she closed the door. Seeing how her coat was soaked, she tried to undo the buttons of it but stopped in her tracks. Kakashi looked at her by the corner of his eye, wondering what was wrong now with her and even though it was dark inside, he understood perfectly and couldn't help it but smile.

-You know, I already know how it looks like.

Anko blinked astonished, feeling her cheeks burning instantly. But the part that made her eyes almost pop out of her skull was that he was joking again with her. _Maybe to light up the crappy mood. _She chuckled and undid the coat and tossed it over her backpack.

-I know.-looking at him with a diverted smile drawn on her lips.

They stayed like that for what it seemed like hours, for the few seconds it passed. A lighting bolt broke the eye contact and taking this opportunity, Anko looked away to her backpack and searched for something to eat. Kakashi was more than used to the dark and taking his backpack on his lap, he started seeking for the lighter Asuma had given him as birthday present, still wondering why on earth Asuma gave him that, instead of an Icha Icha volume. The copy ninja took out the lighter and caressed the lid softly, snickering softly he allowed his mind to travel back in time and remembered his bearded friend saying "you may need it in the future" winking at him and tossing the smoke out of his nose. The silver haired jounin opened the lighter and with a quick move, the tiny flame appeared.

Anko was undoing her bra when she heard the copy ninja searching for something in his bag and before she could have the chance to put her long sleeve shirt, a light came out of nowhere. Anko blushed immensely, knowing how she looked and how that impertinent fire reveled to the silver haired shinobi. First, she cursed him in many different ways and if that was possible in different languages, throwing anything she had at hand to her partner who couldn't dodge them from the shock, trying to turn off the stupid lighter the jounin held tightly on his right hand. Finally when she threw her coat towards him, the soaked kaki garment watered the lighter and the light was finally off. Heavy breaths were heard on the place, still blushing, Anko realized that she threw everything she had including her night garments. Kicking herself mentally she sat over her sleeping bag, covering her breasts with her arms, she sighed.

The silver haired jounin felt how his cheeks flushed and they were still warm from the unexpected show he just got. Remembering that it was nothing, that this was something he did see before and that it meant nothing, he took a deep breath and laid back resting his back on the smoothness of his sleeping bag. He heard his partner making some noises, clearly she was seeking for the things she had just thrown at him. Kakashi rolled his eye and closed seconds after. She was crawling not far from him when he remembered something, she was topless and crawling like a cat next to him. Opening his eye in shock he rolled over so now he was facing the tent's wall, breathing quicker he tried to calm down his "male" condition, but even the weather wasn't helping.

-Ey… porn freak?.

The silver haired jounin gulped, without turning his head he took a deep breath.-Yes…?

-Have you seen my long sleeve shirt? I can't seem to find it anywhere!

Kakashi turned over and saw Anko holding a towel in front of her, covering her exposed chest. Obviously his eye was getting used to the dark again, and now he wasn't sure to thank that fact or regret it. Staying cool and ignoring her completely, he straightened up and started looking for that garment so he could have a normal and decent night sleep. Finding it near his ankles, he took it with his left hand and offered it to the kunoichi without looking at her, she thanked him and started changing almost instantly. The silver haired jounin waited for her to stop changing, so he could laid back again and resumed his attempt to sleep. Anko fixed the last part of her shirt when she realized something, her personal stuff was scattered all over the tent.

-Ey, porn freak-

-You know I have a name.-cut her in the middle of the sentence, but still not looking at her in his Indian style position.

Anko sighed and bit his lower lip.-Kakashi… mind if I use your lighter?

Kakashi blinked confused, she was using his name and being gentle? Now that was weird. Not sure if she was on her mind, he took out the lighter from his pocket and handed it over to the kunoichi behind him. She thanked him and with a simple gesture, a little flame burn on her hand. The kunoichi began taking all the things she got scattered all over the place, she placed them over her sleeping bag. Kakashi watched her on the corner of his eye and realized that she was getting a tough time, looking for her stuff and holding the lighter with the other one, and without words or hesitation he took the lighter off her hand. Surprised, the kunoichi stared back but when she realized why he did that, she smiled and continued her task. Folding her garments and placing the food supply next to her backpack.

Anko was already placing everything she had inside her backpack when the jounin noticed a green garment tossed on the corner of the tent, near of the entrance. Kakashi crawled to that direction and took it with his spare hand, checking what it was and realizing that it was his own vest. The flashbacks hit him harshly and made him almost to drop the lighter. Anko zipped his backpack satisfied when she realized that her partner was suddenly all that silent, she turned over and looked to the reason of his change of humor when she spotted the green torn vest on his hands. The kunoichi gulped and felt a little ashamed. Kakashi felt her eyes on him and looked up, facing her. She was playing with her fingers and biting her lower lip softly, clear sign of shyness and shame.

Anko was about to say something when Kakashi placed the vest on her lap and turned off the lighter, getting inside his sleeping bag he placed the lighter on his pocket and closed his eye. Anko sighed and copied his actions, getting inside his own sleeping bag she closed her eyes. But even though she was tired and she need it the rest badly, she couldn't find the peace she needed. It was storming outside and the constant lighting made her wonder if they were really safe. Her chest ached and once in a while she looked to where her partner was resting. Taking a deep breath she decided to take it off of her, if she didn't it wouldn't let sleep for the rest of the night. Clearing her throat she turned over and looked to her lazy partner. Ignoring the fact that probably he might be already asleep she sighed.

-I was about to buy you a new one. Cause you know… I destroyed this one.-chuckling nervously.-Sorry for destroying it.

-I have two more of them.

-Ok…

Silence fell between them, only shattered by the constant rain hitting his plastic shelter that stood against it. Anko sighed and looked at the ceiling, seeing how the water poured over them.

-You know… I couldn't understand what you meant by the "that wasn't necessary" part back then.

Kakashi turned over, facing the ceiling.-I know.

-Moron…-sticking out her tongue and grinning.

Kakashi snickered, looking at her on the corner of his eye he sighed.-It meant that using a poisonous senbon wasn't necessary.

-Why not?.-turning over so now she was facing the copy ninja, arching her right brow with curiosity like a little kid.

Finding this funny Kakashi smirked under his mask but continued gazing at the ceiling, he coughed and continued.-Using a poisonous senbon it only for S-ranked criminals and only the ANBU are allowed to use them. Besides your opponent was just a former Chuunin, killing him like that wasn't necessary.

The kunoichi blinked astonished by the explanation he gave her, she didn't understand why he cared about killing some burglar that decided to mess up with them. And why the heck was he being all rude to her, when he slashed the genin throat without mercy. She was about to point out this but like he read her thoughts he continued.-Slashing someone's throat is one of the most effective ways to kill someone, it makes the victim to suffer less and feel like he's going numb and sleepy. While the poison the senbon uses not only paralyzes the victim, it rots its organs until the very end.

Anko knew what the poison did to its opponent, but now that he explained that way she felt a little guilty for using that mortal weapon against a pitiful Chuunin. Kakashi looked at her on the corner of his eye and wondered if that explanation was necessary? But after seeing the same bright on her eyes she held each time she made up her mind he decided he did the right choice. After a couple of minutes of hearing the rain over their heads and some bolts far from them, they felt a little tired but neither of them closed their eyes. Anko was getting bored again and looking to her partner she arched her right brow.-Ey Kakashi, Why did you quit being an ANBU?

Caught out of guard, the silver haired jounin couldn't hide his surprise and looking at his left, gazing at his partner, he frowned.-Why do you ask?

-Well, 'cause being an ANBU is an elite job that most of the shinobi would be proud of doing.-smiling and crossing her arms behind her head as support.

-Not all the shinobi would be proud of doing what an ANBU does.

Now it was Anko's turn to be caught of guard. Frowning she turned over, crawling next to him along with her sleeping bag.-What do you mean?

Kakashi looked at her face, she looked like a child who was about to find out the truth behind the folktale her parents told her long years ago. Sighing he looked at her before looking at the ceiling and frowning a bit, slightly for her to notice, he continued.-Not all the jobs an ANBU does are nice and pretty, most of the times involves murdering bingo-book shinobi and people that your superior asks you to.

-But you still kill people even if you're a jounin.

-Yeah I still do, but now I have the choice to decide if I'm willing to do it or not.

Anko saw the tension written all over his face, but she wasn't willing to stop the conversation there. It was the first time he opened his mind to her, She wasn't willing to ditch the only opportunity she got in years of knowing him to get to the real man behind the mask, however there was a risk of annoying him and making him more distant that he was_. I'll take the risk_.

-What happened back then?

Kakashi looked a little offended and gazed her with his penetrating grey eye. Anko felt how her chest ached and regretted saying that, trying to look elsewhere but him, finding some shelter in her hands, but after hearing him sigh she looked up to him.- Let's say I murdered someone against my will.

Anko softened her face and looked at him with compassion. Kakashi smiled weakly and stared her for a moment before looking at the ceiling.-Seems the storm is about to end.

Anko didn't understand why the sudden change in the topic but after a rethought she smiled, wrapping herself in her sleeping bag she sighed.- Yeap, it is.

-Good night, sweet's slave.

Anko frowned but chuckled after, getting her backpack as pillow she smiled.-Good night, porn freak.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Ey there! Lira is back hehehe sorry I took that long to update, I won't even bother to say the reason, you already know it. Anyway hope you like this calm chapter, cause this is only the beginning. If you are counting how many days these two shinobi got into the other, it's been a week (yeah I know, 21 chapters for a week?!) so that means I have a week to go. That doesn't mean I'm going to take other 21 chapters to finish the story, don't forget that the first chapters were too short to be called a chapter. But one thing I'm sure of, this won't be longer than 30 I promise. 'Cause in the next chapters there's gonna be some fun (for me obviously, for you mmm… pure torture hehehe grammar and spelling mistakes XD). Anyway got to go, lots of homework to do and sketching to perform.

_Lira W.M_

P.S: Scene 3 won!!! Yay! You naughty brats! XD (hehehe I like it!) so now the question is… WHEN DOES LIRA IS GOING TO HAVE THE TIME TO DRAW THE BLOODY SKETCH?! No idea hahahaha XD

**Next chapter:** They'll arrive at the Swamp country (finally) and Anko wonders why those pathetic shinobi attacked them, knowing already that they didn't have any chance to begin with. Also more inner conflicts in both characters.


	22. Chapter 22

Kakashi opened his eyes feeling them a little heavier than usual. He expected the sun burning his eyelids through the tent's ceiling, instead there was shadow surrounding him. He blinked several times, wondering why on earth he was awake if it wasn't morning yet. The silver haired jounin tried to ignore this fact and resume his sleep, but something in the environment didn't feel right. Frowning a little he straightened up and stared to his partner, she was sleeping peacefully a little awkward but sleeping still. Kakashi felt how his chest weighted a ton, finding it hard to breathe he tried to fill his lungs with more air but apparently his mask was blocking the air supply. Confused he checked his partner again and after a few seconds he realized that in fact his mask wasn't blocking his lungs, the tent was running out of air.

The copy ninja looked to all the possible directions, there was nothing surrounding them but his loyal nose told him otherwise. Smothly Kakashi reached for his backpack and took out his loyal pouch and with a gentle squeeze he woke up Anko. The kunoichi opened her eyes lazily and frowned, she was about to speak when he covered his mouth with his left hand. Anko understood what was happening and copied her partner by dragging her backpack to her chest. With extreme caution, both shinobi unpacked their weapons, taking their bags on their backs and with a simple nod both jounin ripped the tent and jumped to the nearest hiding spot. A kunai with an explosive note attached dug on the ground near their shelter and blown up the rest of the tent. The logs that Anko picked mere hours exploded in million of pieces along with the threes that protected them from the weather.

Anko heard the explosion and was grateful for once that Kakashi had such a fine nose. Taking out six kunai from her pouch she jumped to next branch. A light shake on her back confirmed what she was thinking at the moment, before she had the chance to jump to the other three a kunai aimed to her right ankle made her change the way. Finding hard to maneovuer with the clothes she was wearing, she put a kunai on her mouth and summoning a little of chakra to her feet she started climbing the three to its top. Saving the other five kunai on her pouch she clapped her hands and started doing some hand seals, turning right on spit to whoever was messing with her sleeping time a vibrant flame dragon. Sadly the only thing the kunoichi got was to burn the three she was climbing. From the smoke clouds, a shurinken emerged aiming to her legs. Anko gasped and jumped to the next three, unfortunately the three she was standing was sloppy and the Chinese weapon managed to do a bruise on her right calf.

Kakashi saw the fire on the corner of his eye but was too busy dodging the twenty nails aimed to his vital points. Jumping backwards, he found shelter on a thick three. Hiding in its branches he pulled up his headband. Checking the surroundings with his sharingan, he found himself again in danger and jumped out of his hiding spot, landing on the ground. He started running through the bushes that covered most of the landscape. Kakashi aimed his kunai but the weapon only hit a trunk he left behind while running. Cursing under his breath, he tried to seek for a thick tree again, but confirmed that it was pointless. The attacker was aiming him from the branches, he was in great danger unless he changed the positions. The only thing that Kakashi wouldn't need is a hole on the nape of his head. Clapping both hands and taking extreme caution his seals wouldn't be revealed, he whispered the ninjutsu and avoiding nearly by a second, he was hidden underground.

The kunoichi was having a hard time to avoid all those weapons filled with Hokage-sama's -knows-poison, with her violet hair getting in the way. Anko tried to get her brooch out of her backpack, but the annoying bastard wouldn't let her do it. Instead Anko sweep off her face her hair with one hand and with the other blocked the murdering attempts from whoever was trying to get killed by a pissed kunoichi. _Damn it! How does Kurenai fights with all her hair released!?_ Brushing away again her rebellious hair from her face and dodging a mortal slice that was aimed to her neck. Jumping to the next branch she released her hair and frowning she summoned an averagely sized white snake to the direction of her attacker. The snake made a muffled noise when it hit straight to the face to her attacker. Taking this as an opportunity, Anko took out from her backpack her beloved brooch and in less than two seconds, her hair was styled in her usual ponytail. She was glad she was able to have a clear view and that she was quick with her hair, 'cause three senbon nailed the branch she was standing on a fraction of a second after jumping of it. _Now bastard, I hope you're prepared to be tortured in the most painful way you'd ever known. _

The silver haired jounin tried to get out of his backpack the scrolls he carried for the mission, but the non stoppable attacks coming from the dark, made this an almost impossible task to accomplish. Kakashi was getting pissed and he had no idea where he was running to, the leftovers of his previous shelter for the night seemed that it was miles away from the spot now he was running, and each jump he made it only got farer than it used to be. The only thing he was glad of that when he was underground he managed to check with his sharingan that it was only one attacker following him. He was about to see his face when an explosive kunai landed next to where he was, the jounin cursed and got out of his hiding spot. Trying once again to find another place to hide until he was sure how and when to attack. Kakashi intent to climb a three, but the attacker was once again nailing his back and if he tried to jump higher than a foot, the silver haired jounin will be exposed. The only alternative he got was to persuade the attacker to jump off the branches. _Yeah easily said than done_.

Anko was running out of kunais, she cursed herself and wondered why she was still hitting the threes instead of the enemy. Is not like he was stronger than her, it only kept aiming at her poorly with poisoned weapons but further than that, nothing big to worry about. So why she wasn't able to kill the maggot in less than her record time for brats like him? Each time she tried to kill the bastard he got quicker and stronger and avoided all her attempts of murder. The kunoichi frowned and tried to figurate this out, but her mind was dozing. Even in two occasions she smothered two big yawns. But even though she tried to look though, her body was going numb and each second it passed her reactions were getting slower and dumber. Anko tried to think why her body wasn't responding, she was too deep in her thought to realize that a wire tangled up on her right calf, opening the recent wound and making her fall straight to the ground. The kunoichi cursed her stupidity and tried to stand up, but her body was too heavy, she couldn't even open her eyes. The only thing she could do was hear a couple of steps near her head. She managed to open her right eye a little before receiving a powerful kick on her stomach, blacking out her senses and hearing near her ears.

-Now we're even, bitch!

---

Anko felt a great pain on her stomach, she tried to ignore it but it was getting stronger. Frowning she tensed her eyelids, hugging her stomach or at least thinking she did. She felt a warm sensation on her back accompanied by some crackles. _Wait! Crackles?_ Anko tried to straightened up, but her stomach protested and knocked her down again. The kunoichi panted and with a deep breath she managed to open her right eye. Finding the scenery blurry and unfamiliar, she opened her left eye too. Focusing and frowning she analized her surroundings. To her right as she thought was a fireplace, crackling happy towards her. In front of her was a desk, over it was her backpack along with other papers she couldn't tell who was the owner. To her left were the door and a chair, someone occupying the furniture already. She frowned and instinctively but stupidly she tried to reach it, catching only air with her left hand.

-Don't push yourself too hard, you were hurt pretty badly. I'm surprised you're even awake to begin with, after that beat up.

Feeling a little proud of the resistance of her body, she tried to smile but her face was too stiff so the only thing she could do was blink again. Confused she tried to focus but her vision was still blurry. Her head spun harshly, making her almost to throw up over the comfy spread that embraced her. The person next to her stood up and sat on the bed near inches away from her. Anko felt how a gentle hand landed on her forehead, rubbing it and caressing the few locks that framed her face. For some reason she felt at peace and sleepy, she wished this moment last forever. The mere touch of the stranger made her feel goosebumps but at the same time, her chest lightened up. The kunoichi smiled slightly and closed her eyes, making mental notes of asking who was the gentle man, that took care of her while she was recovering, when she was healed up.

---

Anko opened her eyes again however this time her vision was clear, too much for her dismiss. 'Cause in that moment the window to her right, the one she ignored the first time she checked the room, was open and letting the morning sun rays penetrate the room. Cursing under her breath, she curled to her left, trying to find some shelter under the spread but finding it pointless. Grunting, she frowned and kicked the spread. Turning around and punching now the pillow instead.

-I don't think that stabbing the poor innocent pillow will help to stop the sun from waking you up fully.

Shocked she crawled out of the spread and was received by a mocking smile with a playful grey eye staring openly at her chest. However the kunoichi was too shocked to care, instead she sat in Indian style and crossed her arms over her chest, much to Kakashi's dismissal. The kunoichi scratched her neck and waited patiently to the jounin to say something, but seeing him only smiling and looking directly to her eyes she cleared her throat.

-Where are we?

Kakashi sighed and avoided her gaze, finding more interesting the window behind the ninja. The kunoichi noticed this and frowned, looking over her shoulder she gazed at the same spot her partner was looking. Encountering the morning sun rays passing through the branches of the larges threes that surrounded the place. Anko frowned and without hesitation she stood up and walked to the window. Getting a clear view of the landscape, there were many houses built over an emerald lake, giving the impression of them floating over the calm green water. There were some wood boats sliding gallantly, some kids jumping of their windows and landing in the neighbor's courtyard. Sellers were packing their products on their small rustic ships, waving to their partners and using an oversized straw hat, rowing smoothly through the deep waters. Amazed by the city's structure, the kunoichi left a sigh escape from her lips and placing both elbows over the window's frame she observed the rest of the fascinating town. Sadly she was interrupted by a knock on her back.

-Mr. and Mrs. Hatake can we come in?

Anko was about to say yes when she caught two things of the last statement, first she was addressed like Mrs and no Ms like she was supposed to be and the second and most horrifying thing was that they used the porn freak's last name as her own?! _What the crap is going on here?_ Before she could get to the door and rip off the head of the funny one, who thought it was a good idea to call her like that, with her own bare hands a green cloth hit her face. Anko was about to shout why the copy ninja did that for when she realized that he was looking at her with a serious face. Blinking in confusion she looked at herself and almost faint instantly, blushing she wrapped the dressing gown the silver haired jounin threw at her, she jumped into the bed and hiding under the spread she nodded to her partner.

-Come in.-said and almost hidden kunoichi, while wrapping the spread over her chest.

The door opened slowly, revealing a couple of tall gentleman. One of them was wearing a dark green cloak with a brown scarf wrapped around his neck, he was wearing black tiny round glasses on his stylish nose, supported by a walking stick with a red orb on the top of it. He had average height as well as weight. Although he had long hair and stylized in a ponytail, there were few white hairs revealing his actual age. Next to him was a taller man, skinnier than the first one. Also wearing a cloak but a little paler than the first one. The scarf was pale yellow but instead of being wrapped around his neck, it was used like a belt. A ring shone from his right hand as well as and earring on his left earlobe. He was smiling and Anko could swore he was more than happy to see her. She frowned and ignored this fact, instead she waited patiently for them to come in and say their purpose in there.

-I apologize for waking you up in your condition, Mrs. Hatake, but we felt the urge to ask you something.-closing the door behind them and looking straightly to the kunoichi.

Anko twisted the spread a little with her right hand, frowning a bit and arching her right brow. Filling her lungs with a little of air and faking a little of patience she tried to smile but failed miserably by getting just a wince instead. Kakashi smirked but coughed a bit, making the kunoichi to realize that they were expecting a response of her so she nodded and saved the fury for other time.

The older man smiled gently to her and continued.-We'd like to know if by any chance you still had the message in your possession?

The sudden rush of realities and facts hit Anko's head badly, she now understood why she was there and what just happened. Her mind spun up harshly again, filling the blank spots on her mind with the flashbacks that the night sleep made her forget in matter of seconds. Anko felt how her body gone numb again and her senses losing up again to the pain in her stomach. Instinctively she embraced her body with her right hand and gulped. _I failed… _Kakashi noticed the sudden change in her mood and looked back to the couple of gentlemen a little molested by the harsh question but decided to calm down and wait for the explanation. Seeing that Anko was still confused he crossed his arms over his chest and rested his back on one of the four posts that decorated the bed.

-She used to carry part of the message.

Anko looked up astonished, blinking in confusion and shock, why he meant with his last statement? The other two gentlemen also looked shocked and now were staring at the silver haired jounin with the same question marks as the kunoichi. Looking directly to the older man he blinked lazily.

-I have the other part of that message.-unzipping his vest and taking out of it a little scroll sealed with a blue label with some characters printed on it.

The older man sighed relieved and smiled at the jounin. Anko was still confused and wondered why he had such thing with him and why didn't the Hokage told her about the message split in two pieces. The kunoichi was about to say something when the silver haired jounin interrupted.- Tsunade-sama thought it was a good idea to split the message in two, just in case this might happen or you were captured.

Anko was ready to complain of why Hokage didn't trust something as important as this but after remembering the recent events she decided to shut up for once and hear what they had to say, after all she failed her mission. The old man took the message from Kakashi's hand and saved it in one of his right sleeve. The younger man smirked and with a glanced to the kunoichi that was grinding and tightening the spread with both hands. The silver haired jounin noticed this also and zipping his vest again he cleared his throat.

-If you don't mind Chichiatsu-sama I'd like to have a little chat with my partner here so we can discuss the last events.

The older man smiled and fixed his eyeglasses on his nose while looking at the non existent dirt on the glass of them.-Not at all, Mr. Hatake. Take your time and feel free to use the castle as you might wish. When you're ready, we'll be waiting in the council room. If you need something, just ask the servants to bring it here. As for you Mrs. Hatake if you feel any incommodity, feel free to ask our private doctor, she'll help you with anything you might require.

Anko nodded and looked up again to her hands, ignoring completely the fact that she was called again with that name. The younger man opened the door and let the feudal lord pass first and before closing the door he glanced at the violet haired kunoichi and smiled, with a little wave he said his farewell and disappeared behind the wooden door. Once the door was closed Anko looked up and glanced at the jounin who was still standing and resting his back on the bed post, the kunoichi smiled sadly and stared back to the window. Kakashi saw written all over her face the sour and bitterness of a defeat, he knew how it felt like, not that he liked it or that it was common in him but he knew that the worse thing for a stubborn ninja as Anko was to fail in her mission, even though it was over.

Taking a deep breath he unfolded his arms and sat on the corner of the bed, looking directly at the brownish eyes of the violent kunoichi. Anko ignored his gaze and continue looking at the upcoming boats that floated smoothly over the lake. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, watching and trying to get the other one by the gaze but failing in the process. The kunoichi sighed heavily and giving up to the deep stare of the jounin, she looked back and for the first time in long years she accepted her defeat Kakashi felt a little twist in his chest by the depressed stare she gave him. Kakashi ignored the sudden burst of emotion, after all she was his partner the best thing he could do was to cheer her up even though it wasn't his specialty. Faintly smiling under his mask he scratched the back of his neck and feeling a little odd and out of place he approached the kunoichi and embraced her with a big hug.

Taking out of guard, the kunoichi felt how the air left her lungs in the same instant his arms wrapped her thin body. Apparently she forgot how to breath, think and talk. The only thing she cared now was him comforting her and healing her inner wounds in the best way she'd ever known. Remembering how to breath, the kunoichi took a deep breathe, filling her lungs with his essence and finding it comforting she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Both shinobi stayed like that for a couple of minutes more, just inhalating the other's perfume and trying to forget everything that haunted their minds. Anko felt how her chest lightened up a little with each second it passed. When she opened her eyes, Kakashi was still holding her tightly but staring at her with his penetrating grey eye. The kunoichi blushed and avoiding his gaze, she broke up the hug and cleared her throat.

-So what did you want to chat about?

Kakashi blinked a couple of times and taking this as sign of not pushing the kunoichi further on the last topic, he scratched his chin with his right index.-Well this mission isn't official over, so we're not allowed to get back.

-Duh! I know that already, I don't want Tsunade-sama slicing my ass and hanging it on the wall for not completing the mission.

-At least she'll have something good to show off for a change.

Anko looked at the silver haired jounin in disbelief and getting a vivid flashback of herself and her best friend, she couldn't help it but laugh like a maniac. Getting a little contagious for the cheerful mood, Kakashi snickered a little then he smiled while looking at the kunoichi rubbing her stomach and hitting the mattress with her right opened hand. Letting her laugh as much as she felt like, Kakashi took a deep breath and continue smiling while staring at the funny gestures his partner did. Anko scratched her neck and grinned for the last time before stretching herself and jumping out of the bed. Walking to her bag wearing nothing but the long sleeve sweeter she used for pajamas the night before, remembering why they were there she combed her hair with her right hand and started pulling out her personal thing out of her bag and with a quick glance over her shoulder she told her partner that she was listening.

-The only thing we can do is wait for the pursuers to come and try to get the other part. Until then we have to escort and protect Chichiatsu-sama's family.

Anko unfolded her loyal coat and was thankful that even though it was a little humid she got it in her bag before they went to sleep. The kunoichi wondered why the attack took them out of guard, it wasn't natural and not even possible for them to miss all the attacks. Now that her mind was fully awake and alert, the ambush wasn't even lethal or threatening so two special jounin couldn't handle it by themselves. Biting the plastic extreme of her toothbrush, she let her mind wonder on the last combat, trying to find something odd or awkward in the battle scene. She remembered that her body was a clumsier than normal when she got a recent wake up call, even her mind felt disconnected and body wasn't responding at the speed she trained it to. Anko frowned and bit the toothbrush harder. _Unless…_

-We've been poisoned.

Anko's toothbrush fell on the wooden floor, making a clanging sound. Anko turned over and stared in disbelief at the jounin, he only stood up and fixed his clothes.-Nothing to worry, we've been healed already-. Anko felt how her chest lightened up a little and couldn't help it but left a little sigh of relief escape from her lips. Kakashi walked to the door, taking the doorknob with his left hand he glanced at the kunoichi for the last time and smiled.- You should get changed, I don't think Chichiatsu-sama will be delighted by seeing you wearing only that.

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and placed her hands over her hips and grinned mischievously.- Oh maybe not him, but someone else might.-winking at the silvered haired jounin, for her surprise he didn't look pleased.

-Just change.-stepping out of the room and closing the door with a silent thud. The kunoichi frowned and arched her right brow. _What got into him now?_

---

Anko didn't need to know where the council room was, because the minute she opened the door fully changed there was the same young man that visited her and Kakashi few hours ago. The kunoichi frowned but didn't complain at all, instead she glanced the man and analyzed the purpose of he being there, waiting for her arrival. Feeling a little suspicious she placed both hand on her coat's pockets and waited for his explanation. However the man just smiled and with a slight nod he walked towards the end of the wooden corridor. Taking this as a clear sign of her following this guy, Anko shrugged and walked silently behind him, separated by three foot of distance. Anko started taking mental notes about the place and how it worked like, she had a hunch that she and her partner will spend a lot of time in that building for the next couple of days.

Kakashi was checking his pouch and what weapons need a replacement, also the stuff they both lost in the past night when the young man arrived followed by Anko, for some strange reason this insignificant fact bothered him a little, but he decided to pushed back this thoughts for another moment. At the time the only thing that mattered is that they were safe and they didn't screw the mission completely. Chichiatsu-sama greeted the newcomers and with a simple hand wave he ordered them to come along, however Anko didn't take sit in the elegant round table, instead she walked towards Kakashi and stood at his right, both standing position near the feudal lord but not to close to bother anyone. Kakashi glanced her in the corner of his eye and thanked that at least he wasn't the only freak that didn't like to take part of someone else's business. After all they were shinobi not advisors and getting too familiar with someone, even though it was their ally, was out of the question.

The feudal lord cleared his throat and fixing his dark green cloak, he took out of his right sleeve the message Kakashi just gave him earlier. The silver haired jounin noticed that Anko felt a little bit uncomfortable by the sign of the message and what that thing represented to the mission. Glancing at her and trying to send her the message he was thinking, he was abruptly interrupted by the loud cough the old man gave after a few minutes of analyzing the single scroll. Kakashi looked at the surroundings and confirming that no one was around, he nodded at the feudal lord. Scratching his head and fixing his glasses on his pointy noise, Chichiatsu-sama looked at the two shinobi with something that Anko knew perfectly well… discontent.

-I must confess that I'm a little disappointed. Seems that since Sarutobi-sama perished the Konoha's reputation is declining rapidly.-glancing at the kunoichi, she felt like complaining but instead she looked down still feeling the bitterness of her fail. Chichiatsu fixed his glasses with his right index and staring at the message in front of him, he sighed.-However, not everything is lost. I spoke to my counselors and all of them agree that the descriptions you gave us, from the encounter you held while heading up here Mr. Hatake, fit perfectly with the profiles of some bingo shinobi that had been pestering our peaceful land.

Anko frowned and looked on the corner of her eye to her partner, wondering when did that happened. _It must happened when I was knocked out_.

-Like I said before, Mr. Hatake, we're not sure who is behind all of this or their reasons. The only thing we are confident in is when they'll appear.-taking his glasses from his nose and cleaning them with a small cloth, that he took out of his left sleeve, he continued.- As you might know already, in two days the Dragon Fly festival will be held in our country. This would be the perfect chance for them to come up and claim the missing part of the message. Giving us the opportunity to fight them back and take what is ours, however… since you failed your mission in getting the message here safe and **complete**.-looking straight to the kunoichi and making her tense, biting her tongue Anko calmed her down and regain composure.-You'll stay here and call for some backups for the upcoming mission, obviously this will be free of charge since you were the ones that failed in the original mission. I think you perfectly understand my reasoning.

WHAT?! You must be kidding! Anko wasn't sure if she thought that out loud or did she actually said that. And by the way Kakashi looked, he was as displeased as her. _Not to blame, if Tsunade finds out, not only the cheap steak will nail our asses she'll beat the crap out of us with her chair! _The kunoichi gulped by the mere thought of this and decided to interfere with this madness, however her partner was quicker than she.

-We understand your reasoning Chichiatsu-sama but calling for backup won't be necessary.

The feudal lord placed his glasses on his nose and looking a little displeased for being contradicted, he frowned.-And why is that?

-You see Lord Chichiatsu, if we call up for backups not only they'll drag too much attention from the enemy when they are heading here, we'll cause a disturbance in the festival.

The feudal lord still looked displeased but his face relaxed a bit. Understanding completely the reasoning of the jounin he scratched his chin and fixing his glasses for the fifth time in the half hour they just met, he sighed.-In that case, not only you'll protect the message and get the missing part, you'll also protect my son Akihiko here present.

Anko frowned and looked to the place where the young man kept smiling at her, however this fact was unnoticed until that moment. Arching her right brow she looked back to the feudal lord. _You __**must**__ be kidding…_ and confirming that he wasn't she sighed. _Great what I needed… being nanny of a suck up prince._

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Well I know I took another two weeks to update, same lame excuse so I won't say it ok? Anyway like I said in my profile the past Sunday now I'm able to update weekly like I used to, so no more worries in this part of "why the lazy brat of Lira didn't update like she promised?!" So stop threatening me with kunai and other shinobi weapons please, seriously I don't need more of that in my room. Well I just wish I have more time, but nope… life isn't like that so deal with it. And since I sucked it up many times I feel like repaying you back all those times you came in Sunday and you didn't find the promised chapter and the only thing that my crazy mind comes up is another sketch. You know the rules, vote for your fav scene but this time you'll tell me which one you want so the three most popular will be posted in my profile next week and so anyone can vote for them. Meanwhile I have to complete my stupid homework and fix my chaotic living place called room. Until then see ya next time and guys… THANKS FOR READING!!! ) Especially to Prophet, Mwezi and TwoTails. You girls rock my world so hard that I barely stand straight D

_Lira W.M_

**Next Episode**: Preparations for the Dragon Fly festival, prelude of a fight and more dense material of this two stubborn shinobi. Also why does Akihiko smiles a lot to the confused but rough kunoichi we all love?


	23. Chapter 23

One thing Anko was sure about is in this life, more than her love for sweets and killing, was that she didn't like kids at all. Not even when they were handy, cute and not able to speak properly, not even when they weren't born yet. Kids bothered her to no end and that was one of the major reasons she didn't want to have a genin team under her charge. The kids were so dumb and stupid, and sometimes so annoying that she couldn't believe she used to be one. Pestering her with silly questions about life, about work, about anything, much to her dismiss. Actually she thought that her infancy was the worst facet in her whole life and if she had the opportunity to erase it, she'll do it gladly. Not that she had many pleasant memories on it, in fact she didn't remember a thing she liked when she was a kid. So being assigned to take care of this grown up baby that was able to talk, walk and command her, didn't seem like the most wonderful idea someone had come up to. _Somebody is gonna get a hurt real bad._

Anko was still staring at the prince with something that resembled anger, not only she screwed up with the mission she had to repay her failure with something she wasn't even sure she would do fine, body guarding an important person wasn't her favorite subject back in her academy years. In fact she wasn't even sure if she was able to do that, when she was learning to be a shinobi she left the village with her former sensei, so she missed all those classes where she was supposed to learn how to protect the innocent and how to deal with them and when she got back she was too old to be in the academy, so she learned the way of the ninja by her own. Plus she wasn't the social type person, she rather choose missions that involved killing and taking information than body guarding some suck up people with money. But it was her fault and by the way the feudal lord looked, she had no choice but to accept the nanny job.

Kakashi was relieved that the feudal lord didn't report them to Tsunade-sama, the only thing he didn't need was the fifth Hokage over their asses. Then again this was the first mission he partially failed in long years, he knew it wasn't over but for some reason, the bitterness of the defeat was still haunting him. Trying to look calm to the sudden announce of the prince being stuck with them for the rest of the days of the mission even though he didn't like a piece of it in any single way. Still he rather chose that than being reported to Tsunade-sama. Kakashi looked at his partner as seeing her as displeased as he, he smiled mentally. At least he wasn't alone in this and seeing the appearances of the prince, this wasn't exactly a nanny job, just body guarding a prince that Kakashi hoped he wasn't spoiled like most of the princes he met before.

-In that case I leave the rest to you, Mr and Mrs. Hatake. Right now I have to leave with my counselors and fix the last preparations for the Dragon Fly festival. Take care of my son and don't let anything to happen to him, understand?

Both shinobi nodded and with a faint smile the feudal lord stood up and taking his crook with his right hand he made his way out of the room. Once the door was closed, Anko looked up to the jounin next to her and without words they both agreed and walked to the prince's position. However he was already next to them, still smiling like before and some glittering in his eyes that resembled something Kakashi knew well, the same glittering Naruto had each time he had a bowl of ramen in front of him. Sighing and trying to look impassive he greeted the prince with fierce eyes. Akihiko however didn't get the idea and with a childish move he moved to their backs and placed his hands over the shoulder of them. Snickering he made his way in the middle of the couple and grinning he checked both shinobi.

-Now… where to go my fellow guardians?

Kakashi felt the uttering desire of killing annoying brats emerging on Anko's face, in fact she was so tense and pissed that he could almost breathe the anger flowing inside of her. She was a mess of emotions and this new assignment he was positive that it was the last thing she needed. Also it was something he knew perfectly well wasn't Anko's strength, in fact he wondered why she was the chunin's proctor when she didn't like kids to begin with. _Probably_ _because she loves to scare the crap out of them._ The copy ninja sensed some movement and with a simple gesture his partner removed the prince's hand from her shoulder and walked two steps forward, heading to the door the feudal lord just took moments ago. Ignoring both men she stretched herself and scratched her neck with one hand before taking a deep sigh and turning around to face them.

-Is there any place were we can kill some time in this tiny village?

Akihiko smiled and walked towards her, pulling with him Kakashi under his arm and fixing his hair with his free hand.-Of course there is! We have plenty of things in here to entertain our visitors with.

-Good.-placing both of her hands in her pocket.- Now if you please your _**majesty**_.-faking a little bow and spiting the majesty while glaring at the prince.

Kakashi was about to burst into laughter for the pantomimic she just did but decided to save it for later. Looking up at the tall prince he checked if his partner didn't offend him… too much. But since he was still smiling and fixing his hair, Kakashi knew that even if he got the sarcasm on Anko's comment, he didn't give a damn about it. The only thing the silver haired jounin wished was that the prince let him go from his embrace, it was really awkward for him to stay next to a taller guy that was holding him firmly even if it was from the shoulder it was still awkward, not even Asuma was this daring. After a slow and painful wait and some "what if" situation crossing over Kakashi's mind, the prince let him go and walked next to Anko much to his dislike, now Anko was occupying his spot making the situation more complicated with the taking care of this, with all due pardon, asshole.

--

The tiny village as Anko perceived through her window that morning was nothing compared with the astonishing view she got once she was outside the magnificent castle. All kinds of plants and trees decorated the scene, humongous trees covered most of the houses with their big green leafs, making the effect of an emerald cascade flowing down straight to the big swamp over their ceilings, hiding gracefully the houses that were built in the trunk of an imposing tree. Many shades of green and brown decorated the place, the majority of the houses were built almost in every possible spot while the others defied the gravity by being hanged over a huge branch rocking smoothly in the air. But the houses that the kunoichi found more interesting were the ones floating over the green water. They seemed like they were built over a tiny spot of dirt that the water left uncovered, but looking closely you could the firm trunks holding these pieces of art.

Many houses were refurnished to be premises, maintaining the same wood style but with some touches of modern technology. Some of the buildings, that were like three houses pilled together more likely, were painted in cherry red with emerald. The windows were carved on the wood manually and each detail, Anko suspected, was handmade also. Most of the villagers were walking quickly in and out of their homes, taking with them tools and other type of materials that Anko couldn't identify from that far. She wondered if everything had something to do with the festival, but once she saw a young man nailing a flag with white characters above his door she knew she was right. All the people in the city seemed busy with the preparations of the festival, the boats rowed faster while carrying wild flowers on them, ladies knitting green scarves for their children and husbands, men nailing things almost in every spot available, even the animals that lived there were enthusiastic about their surroundings giving the impression that they knew perfectly well what was about to happen.

Anko blinked several times and still not convinced of what she saw she rubbed her eyelids with both hands and once her sight was clear, her brain confirmed what her brownish eyes already saw. This village in fact was beautiful. Feeling the urge of jumping off the balcony in that instant and start exploring the village by herself, she stretched herself ready to accomplish her selfish desire, unfortunately a soft cough on her back brought her back from her dreamland. Arching her brow and crossing her arms over her chest she waited patiently for whatever the suck up prince may come up to. However he didn't say anything, instead he held position still smiling and looking relaxed. With some simple gestures he started fixing his curly coffee colored hair with one hand and scratching his hairless beard with the other. Anko pronounced more her brow and for the first time in her life she decided to take seriously a mission in her whole life so unfolding her arms she decided to give a go to her acting classes.

-So… your majesty. What do you like to do?.-smiling and blinking innocently.

Kakashi was pleased that even the rough and tough Anko could manage to fake a smile like that, even he could be fooled easily with that innocent face. But he knew pretty well that she was far from the innocent concept. Looking discretely to the prince from the corner of his eye, he waited for the positive reaction. As usual the copy ninja was right about the prince being fooled by that simple trick every shinobi/kunoichi in the world knew. But the only thing he didn't expect was the chestnut haired prince walk straight to the kunoichi and with his usual cocky smile printed on his lips he took Anko's hand and approached to his lips.

-Anything that involves such beauty as my company.

Anko took a deep breath and released her hand softly from his grip suffocating the urge to punch such daring. Instead she smiled politely and nodded.-It would be my pleasure.

Kakashi swore his good eye had already pop out of his skull and regenerated so it could pop out again. What the hell was going on? What just did happen? If by any chance crazier than usual? Even tough his mind was spinning with many questions, his face didn't show up nothing else from the stoic face he usually wore. The prince grabbed Anko's hand and started leading her to the exit when she remembered her partner, still stoic and serene like his usual self holding his position. Blinking in confusion she shook her hand in front of his gaze, bringing the copy ninja back from the inside of his head. In her eyes Kakashi read the question and with a simple nod he started following them smoothly so he couldn't be noticed and also to keep a close eye to the bizarre prince that walk like a duck in front of him. Getting inside the castle once more and heading straight to a staircase which leads to the front yard of the Swamp country's castle.

--

Anko was fascinated with all the possibilities ahead, even tough the festival wasn't fully prepared yet, there were some spots that already were announcing their products or entertainments. Almost all the people the trio crossed their way were surprised by the presence of the prince and his singular bodyguards he, however, wasn't that impressed and waved politely to everyone that met his eyes. Anko didn't care about the strange gazes, she was so pleased with the idea of trying every single dessert available on the celebration however Kakashi wasn't that happy. While following and supervising both kids he realized that in the case of a surprise attack during the festival, which he was positive it will, it will be a nightmare to keep an eye on the landscape because due to the beauty of the place it also was its weakness, too many hideouts and windows to jeopardize the life of the feudal lord and his son and not to mention the missing part of the scroll.

The kunoichi was distracted by all the preparation when she felt something hurl against her knees, confused and irritated she looked down trying to kill whatever thought it would be funny to piss off a kunoichi in the middle of her daydreaming when a pair of hazel eyes met her brownish ones. It was a little girl with a simple white dress with spaghetti straps and reached to her knees. Due to the impact the girl was on the floor rubbing her head but keeping her eye on the giant that crossed her way. Anko blinked a couple of times before smirking and kneeling in front of her. The girl started to shake a little, she tried to run away but apparently her feet wasn't cooperating and the only thing left was to wait for whatever the stranger was about to do to her.

The fear filled Anko's nostrils, delighted she licked her lips and put her face at the same level of the little girl. Pleased she confirmed that it was a matter of seconds before the little brat started to cry, the only thing needed was a little push and the little girl will break into a sea of tears and a permanent trauma will be carved in the subconscious of the girl for the rest of her life, thanks to the kunoichi that decided to play just to kill time. Sadly for her a hand interrupted her eye contact, the girl confused looked up to the owner of it and started to blush at the gaze of the owner. Akihiko was looking warmly to the little girl and offering his right hand he helped the little girl to get on her feet. Smiling shyly the girl fixed her white dress and picking some of mushrooms that were scattered due to the impact and putting them on her skirt, she smiled to the prince and ran away as fast as her legs could.

Furious Anko rose up and looked and tried to stab the prince with her deadly glare until she realized two things: there was no case recorded in the history of human kind that there was a person killed by a glare and that she was trying to murder a prince, the same prince she was supposed to protect. Grinding her teeth she walked in front of both men looking for nothing in particular and trying to ignore the fact that the schmuck that followed her like a lapdog took her diversion away, just because he decided to be an ass about it and help the little brat that crashed on her legs. And what if it wasn't the girl's fault who cares?! She didn't obviously, besides it was her damn fault for being a klutz, tiny, dumbfound and so stupid for not looking to the way she ran to.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he should be smiling or sighing, perhaps both. At first he was scared that she would try something wicked with the innocent girl, which he was sure she would if she had the chance. But even though the prince stopped such commotion with the almighty power of a smile and his generousness for being royalty, now Anko was pissed in a way that the copy ninja found hilarious. He could even tell the thoughts that crossed the kunoichi's mind, most of them involved some deadly techniques applied on the prince which he was curious to see if she would dare to, but since their mission was to protect that ass might as well to forget about those silly ideas. But like people like to say, there's no harm or bill in dreaming right?

Anko was still scheming some possible ways of having her payback without killing Akihiko when a delightful smell filled her entire body, making her to walk without even looking to the place her nose picked such beauty. Akihiko noticed this and looking over his right shoulder he searched for an approval sign coming from the jounin behind him, instead he found a resigned face coming from the silver haired ninja, nodding both men followed her to the hollow on a huge tree that crossed their path. Anko was already sat on a trunk chair on the corner, smiling vividly and with chopsticks in her right hand and a little bowl on the other. Kakashi sighed and walked to her with both hand in his pockets and sitting to her right, while Akihiko did his usual caravans for being royalty and then took place to the right of Kakashi, much to his dismay.

A teenage waitress made her way to that peculiar table and bowing in respect to the prince she started to take the order. Kakashi just asked for a glass of water, Akihiko copied the jounin but with a slice of lemon in it and Anko ordered whatever the small restaurant specialized in, preferably something with lots of sugar in it. The jounin rolled his visible eye but smiled discreetly under his mask. While waiting both shinobi looked around, watching every single particular detail on it, looking for anything suspicious or out of normal. Instead they found much to their relief a safe place to have a meal and decided to relax a little. It wasn't too long until the girl appeared with a wood tray with a plate of steamy veggies with mushrooms and something similar to chicken, two glasses of water and a cup of green tea. Anko took the first bite without even thanking for the meal when she realized it was kind of weird the mixture and in fact it wasn't chicken, it was tougher and slightly different and chewing it again she confirmed that it was spiced duck.

The meal went smoothly, some random chit chat mainly coming from the prince with some random stories about the festival, what it's tradition and the itinerary for this year. Anko was falling in a drowsiness, she wasn't sure if it was due to the food, the boring chat of the prince or both, so she decided to keep her hands busy with something so she wouldn't fall asleep right there on the rustic table. While looking for something to do, her fingers touched accidentally the knee of the person to her right, the owner however wasn't that happy with that minor caress.

Anko smiled devilishly and touched his knee again but this time running her index a little to his mid thigh. Kakashi suppressed the low moan emerging on his lips and glared the kunoichi next to him. Anko just ignored him and continued to do circles on his thigh, she was climbing higher when she got interrupted by the waitress asking if the needed anything else. Akihiko looked at them and back to the waitress and politely thanking her service he refused. After smiling and leaving some strange coins on the table he stood up and looking at his partners he encouraged his partners to follow him. Kakashi gladly stood up and walked next to the prince, followed by a lazy Anko who approached the jounin stealthy and whispered to his ear "Later".

After a couple of hours of walking through the many stands installed on the wood roads, the trio decided it was time to head back to the castle and check if there was any news or changes. Some guards told them that the feudal lord was busy, still arranging the last details of the festival, both shinobi looked at each other and then to the prince which was stretching his arms to the air. After a couple of seconds he looked at both of his bodyguards and smiled pleased.

-Not to be rude but since I am the son of the feudal lord of this land I have assignments to do. So until the sun is set we'll meet again my fellow guardians.

And just with that three ladies appeared from the nowhere and escort him to his chambers. Anko and Kakashi waited a little more until the footsteps were long gone, then they looked at each other and sighed. Anko stretched herself and started to walk back to their room when she felt a well known hand on her right shoulder, without even turning her head she smiled and waited until he approached from the back, he didn't instead he walked by and lead the way. Knowing perfectly what he meant with that simple gesture, Anko followed him while smiling and almost skipping in the way. Once there Kakashi opened the door and let the kunoichi in, grinning like a spoiled brat ready to receive her Christmas present she closed the door and locked it.

-Well?.- cocking an eyebrow and crossing both arms on her chest.

The silver copy ninja smiled, just the reaction he expected from her. He walked to her and approaching his lips to her right ear he whispered.- Let's take advantage of this hours alone, with a bed and a tub Mrs. Hatake.

Anko nodded and jump into his arms, kissing him furiously and for the first time since she got to that place, she was happy for that fake surname.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Ok I know it's been ages since I post something, also that chap 22 was last year on September and also I know that this chapter is shorter than the average, but I needed to break the chapter here because I need to do some research on the plot because due to some serious research I noticed it is impossible to do what I had planned. So here I am again, yeah I'm still alive and ready to finish this Italian dessert :P hehe

Special thanks to kakashilover16 for being there always supporting me (cof cof forcing me cof cof) and TwoTails for giving me strength to take the keyboard and write.


	24. Chapter 24

Anko woke up feeling a tad dizzy and grumpy. Normally she wouldn't have a problem taking a nap after a huge meal. But today she didn't only just had a meal and went straight to bed, well she did in fact went to bed but not for a nap, she had worn out her body in more that one way. Groaning she opened her eyes and gazed to the window on her right, revealing that the sun was about to set. The kunoichi sighed and rolled over to her left, gazing now at the ceiling. She felt all sticky and dirty and not only because of the result of constant "struggle" between her and the companion next to her. It was the damn weather. Looking for some shelter underneath the sheets, hoping it would be cooler than receiving the direct sunset on her face, she found it hopeless. Instead she opted to make good use of the giant tub they were provided with.

Gazing over her right shoulder and finding a sleeping figure facing the opposite side, she smiled and trying not to make that much noise she walked to the bathroom. Looking around, Anko was thankful she was spending the night in one of the master chambers. True it wasn't the best in the palace but it was bigger than her apartment. This made her wonder if this room was succulent… How would the royal chambers look like? Pushing these thoughts aside she opened the faucet and once the water was at the temperature of her preference, she got inside and sighed in pleasure.

The initial shock of different temperatures made her back arch as immediate response but after a couple of seconds her skin got used to it, welcoming the freshness it provided. Closing her eyes she dove until there was no part of her body dry, after holding her breath for a couple of seconds she emerged just to relax on the corner of the tub while humming. After a minute or two she started to rub her body and wash her hair and until her fingers got crumpled she reached for a towel and got out.

Once she was fresh and clean, she gazed at her reflection on the mirror. There were some bruises and purple spots, along with some scratches. She smirked remembering exactly how she got them. "My, my… who would thought you were the biting type? Kakashi"

Taking a dressing gown near the door and looking at her image for the last time, she stepped out the bathroom. The sun was fading on the horizon, lamenting her time of peace and solicitude was about to be over, she gazed at the sleeping figure on the bed. Taking a few steps towards it, she was about to nudge him when he jolted, making Anko almost jump out of her skin. His hair covered most of his face and if it was possible messier than usual, his eyes were framed by two dark circles announcing he needed more time to sleep. Anko regretted to be the one interrupting his slumber, but once she glanced at the clock over the nightstand she knew it was for the right reasons. Even if both would had preferred to be secluded in this chamber and abuse the room service, they had a mission to accomplish.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand over her right cheek, cupping it gently. Before she could say anything his lips brushed lightly over hers and with that he headed towards the bathroom. Anko followed his steps with her eyes and until he closed the door she sighed. Definitely a terrible pity their time together had come to an end.

It took only five minutes before Kakashi stepped out the bathroom, freshened up and ready. He gave her a slight smile before picking up his garments and getting dressed. Noticing the state of her attire, Anko copied him and after a couple of minutes they were both ready. Giving a last glance at the mirror, Anko fixed the bun on her hair and headed to the door. Kakashi was already waiting for her, holding the knob. She looked up and smiled at him and even though the mask concealed most of his emotions, Anko knew he was smiling too.

Silence reigned in the empty halls of the palace, only the occasional steps of a maiden performing her duties, broke the illusion of a deserted facility. Once they arrived to the main hall, they spotted a damsel waiting by the end of the of it. Apparently she had been waiting specifically for them to arrive, she bowed and started to walk to an adjacent room. Once inside, the damsel closed the door behind them.

The room turned out to be one of the biggest dining rooms Anko had been in. It was decorated in the oldest fashionable way, along with endless chandeliers and humongous paintings across the walls. In the center of the room there was an immense table that could easily hold to 40 people, but only half of it was occupied, mostly by what appeared to be counselors. There were only two chairs left near right side of the head chair, occupied by Lord Chichiatsu-sama. Right next to him stood Akihiko, smirking and beckoning them to join them.

Lead by the maiden, Anko started to gaze at the counselors around. All their eyes were set upon them, scrutinizing every move with vigilant eyes. Once they reached their spot, Akihiko grinned wider before turning his attention back to his father. Taking the chair right next to Akihiko, Anko took a deep breath and tried hard to ignore the gazes upon her. Once in place the tension was broken by the whispers of conversations between small sets. After a couple of minutes a group of maidens appeared from a door on the corner, all of them pushing trolleys packed with food. The conversations kept flowing until all the guests had been served. After that all conversation ceased and only the clinking noises of knives and forks filled the place. Once dinner was over and the maidens had taken care of the dirty plates, Lord Chichiatsu-sama spoke finally.

"Gentleman, as you might already know the festival is the day after tomorrow. Due to circumstances beyond our control" he stopped for a moment and for a second he ogled at Anko before proceeding. "This year we might receive uninvited guests"

There were some murmurs Anko guessed most of those quiet conversations were related to her.

"As I was saying" Lord Chichiatsu interrupted "These guests belong to the group of rogue fugitives that had been causing disturbances on the outskirts of our land. Like some of you gentleman know, their purpose is none other but to retrieve part of the message these Konoha shinobi were supposed to deliver" he said looking straight at Anko with piercing eye.

Anko didn't flinch; instead she kept the gaze until the feudal lord returned back to his audience.

"So it is imperative that, along with all your assigned duties, you must reinforce the security standards".

And outburst broke in the place, one complaint followed by a louder one, each person looking to get a hold of Lord Chichiatsu's attention. He instead just removed his glasses, breathed into them and cleaned them with the back of his sleeve. Once the ruckus disappeared, he placed the glasses back on his nose and proceeded.

"To protect our people we must follow the proper security measures and not alarm the villagers. Giving them notice about this possible attack will only cause a state panic and no good use could come from that"

A hand was raised but before the owner could speak, Lord Chichiatsu proceeded

"And no, it is not an option to post-pone the festival"

Said hand was lowered and the owner sat back on its place. The feudal lord glanced all over the table before continuing.

"In case of any doubt or a possible concern you may proceed and ask the experts on the subject" he said, looking back again to Kakashi and Anko "They will gladly provide you with information and assistance. At any time" he finished, emphasizing each word in the last part.

Anko felt the impulse to groan but in that moment she felt the lightest brush over her knee, no doubt Kakashi's hand in a warning gesture. The kunoichi swallowed her anger and nodded in approval along with Kakashi. Once he got their consent, Lord Chichiatsu returned to the main audience.

"If there is any other topic of discussion aside from the one already discussed, feel free to follow me to the counselor's chamber. If not you are dismissed"

With that he pulled off the table and started to head to one of the doors in the corner, which immediately was opened by a maiden waiting by the frame. Only two old men and Akihiko followed that same door, the rest of the crew stood up and headed to the main door. Anko waited in her place until all the counselors were out of the room, before turning to her side with a raised eyebrow.

"At any time?" she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I assume it is some sort of punishment due to our failure" Kakashi responded, resting his back on the chair.

"You mean my failure" she said closing her eyes and resting her head on the back of the chair. "What if they decided to ask us at ungodly hours?"

"Then we might not be busy in any type of activity, if the case happens"

Taking note of the teasing manner, Anko smirked and punched him lightly on the arm. As response he smirked. After a minute of silence Anko stood up and placed her hands over her hips.

"So… what now?"

Copying her moves, Kakashi pushed away from the table and placed back the chair on its place.

"I suggest until the meeting with the feudal lord is over, and our assistance with his son isn't required, to scout the village and look for any evidence of these bingo shinobi"

Anko scratched the back of her head, but nodded afterwards.

"I'll take the west if that's ok with you" he asked, she only shrugged in a dismissive way. "If you find something, as minuscule as it might seem, feel free to report it to me"

Anko rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Yeah? How?"

As a response Kakashi started to look inside his vest and pulled out a set of diadems attached to a mini receiver. Handing one to her, Kakashi started to plug the device around his left ear. Anko frowned and imitated her partner, once she checked they were in the same channel she looked up. To her surprise Kakashi was right in front of her. She gulped, feeling her face burning as his face started to approach hers. Predicting what his moves might mean, she closed her eyes and parted her lips. Not caring if they were in a public place and probably been watched. But when there wasn't a soft brush of skin over her lips she frowned, opening her eyes slowly. There was Kakashi's face right in front of hers and before she could ask what was wrong, he took a detour and got close to her right ear.

"See you later, Mrs. Hatake" he whispered before disappearing into a puff of white smoke.

Anko blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and smirking in delight. Once her face had returned to her usual pale color, she opened her coat and started to check her inventory, verifying that everything was in order and stocked. Once that was done, she started to head to the opposite door while thinking in all the possible ways she could retrieve her payback when they were secluded back in their private chambers. And the more she thought about it, the more she regretted they weren't patrolling the village together.

-.-

The night had turned out uneventful; most of the villagers were already on their homes, probably dinning, oblivious to her vigilant eye. As she jumped through the ceilings, hiding her presence, she took in the beauty of the place. How it shone with the pale glows of the multiple fireflies over the water. Since most of the village was settled over a swamp, it was natural that most of the insects had learned to live with the people that occupied their home or perhaps they just tolerated their presence. Whichever was the case, the mixture of both species definitely gave the illusion of an illustration pulled out of a fairytale.

Stepping on top of the roof from the furthest house of the village, Anko crouched and decided to watch the village from that spot. It sure was a beautiful scenery, but a nightmare no doubt. There were many hiding places so one could easily disguise and lose tail. There was no doubt that Kakashi and she would have to be very vigilant until they retrieved the missing part of the message. She bit her inner cheeks, remembering the sting of failure. While regretting her careless she started to review what exactly she did wrong. But the more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt. Shaking her head she puffed in anger. There was no good in getting all worked up with guilt, she needed to remain focused. Besides there was no point in lamenting the past, the only thing left was to encounter those unfortunate bastards, who had dared to cross her, and make them pay back. She had to admit that, even if they made the biggest mistake in their lives by crossing her path, they definitely had guts and some few tricks under their sleeves.

The sound of a twig been snapped brought her back from her thoughts, jolting in alert and kunai ready on her right hand, she started to scout the area where the sound had came from. She stood there in silence, expecting anything to happen but when no sound came, aside from the croaks from the toads and the buzzing of the mosquitos, she placed the weapon back inside her coat. Her legs started to complain due to the long exposition to the uncomfortable position she was at the moment, she stood up and shook her legs so the circulation flowed back to her toes.

One gaze at the sky told her that it was around midnight, looking down to the village she noticed that most of the houses their lights were already off. Stretching her back into an arch, she cracked her neck before jumping to the nearest roof, heading back to the palace. Once she landed gracefully on the roof of it, she started to sprint to the area where she assume was the window of her room. But then she remembered that somehow that might seem inappropriate, it might trigger some sort of alarm in the castle, also they might be expecting her to enter through the front gate. Rolling her eyes she turned and headed to the main entrance.

As the guard opened the door, her assumptions turned out to be correct. There was a maiden waiting for her. Anko felt guilty for depriving this young girl from a normal sleep schedule, but dismissed the thought once she remembered that she hadn't been exactly sightseeing the village. The maiden bowed lightly before handing over a silver platter a note folded by the middle. Anko thanked the young girl and dismissed her. Once no one was around, she opened the piece of paper. It was from Kakashi's, it didn't say much, only that he will stay all night watching over the village. Anko folded the note and saved it on her right pocket, clicking her tongue. Apparently her ideas of how to spend the rest of the night with the masked man would have to be put on hold, and judging by the state of things, it might have to wait until they were back home.

Scratching the back of her head she yawned and started to head back to her room, apparently the side effects of whatever she had been drugged with hadn't wore off completely. Considering that she still felt slower than usual and a tad drowsy. It wasn't like her, she could manage pretty well under stress and live up to 3 days with not sleep and little food. At the moment she felt like a normal citizen, ready to snap close her eyes and fall into oblivion once her body made contact with the softness of the mattress.

Cursing her nameless attackers, she yawned once more while opening the doorknob of her room. As expected the place was empty, not a single sign of her companion. Also the place still looked unarranged, just they way they had left it before dinner. For a moment she thought the maidens were inefficient, but once she remembered that the cleaning traditionally was performed on the mornings, she dismissed the thought. Besides how could had the service known they would make such a mess of the room during evening hours? When usually that type of action was reserved for the late hours of the night?

Having a vivid flashback, Anko smirked as she started to undress. Placing her coat on the chair in front of the dressing table and her weapons on top of it. It was a terrible pity indeed that everything that she had planned for her companion would have to be postponed until their mission was over. Since there was no way they could have a moment of privacy, not with the new orders of the feudal lord. For now they have to stay alert and take shifts, watching over the village and making sure nothing wrong happened under their watching gazes. Anko snorted but recognized it was the least they could do, she had failed and now she had to take full responsibility for said failure. And as she got inside the huge bed, she wondered what would the next day bring for her.

To her displeasure it had been a total utter nightmare, considering that the following morning Anko barely had anytime for herself, starting from the beginning when her slumber was unglamorously interrupted by a persistent knock. Her initial response was to turn to the other side of the bed, but the sound kept repeating now followed by a muffled voice. Realizing there was no point in evading the inevitable, she stood up and opened the door lightly. Behind it was the same young girl that had given her the message the previous night, and just like the last time, she was carrying a silver tray and a message on top of it.

Anko immediately snatched the message and thanked the girl, closing the door behind her. Expecting to find Kakashi's styled handwriting, she was surprised when an unfamiliar one met her eyes. She frowned but read nevertheless, once she was done with it, she crumpled the piece of paper and tossed to the corner. Groaning she headed to the bathroom and once she had cleaned up her face and put on some clothes, she headed out.

-.-

Kakashi was tired, which was a shock. Considering he couldn't even remember the last time he felt this exhausted. In all the years of going back and forward and with all the missions he usually held during the course of the year, he had never felt this worn-out. Rubbing his eye with the back of his right hand, he yawned openly as he stepped inside his room. The place of course had been already cleaned and tied up. He thanked whoever was in charge of such duty as he pulled the curtains down. He definitely needed some shuteye before heading out once again. As he made himself comfortable over the massive mattress, he punched the pillow a few times before resting his head on top of it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eye and started to snooze into slumber, it wasn't until a familiar scent caressed his nose softly. He frowned but once he recognized what it was, he smirked.

"Lavender" he muttered before falling asleep.

-.-

Anko knew beforehand that the 'suggestion' of Lord-Chichiatsu would be taken seriously, it was almost as he had ordered the counselors to ask her even if they didn't need the help to begin with. She was fine by giving out guidance in how to improve the security, after all it was part of her job even if she usually was the one executing it instead of offering pieces of advice. But apparently these counselors thought of taking Lord-Chichiatu's words beyond the advice department, which was fine by her. It wasn't until later, when she found out exactly these men needed assistance with, that she started to regret leaving her room altogether.

They first started by asking some minor questions about how to improve the vigilance and where would it be the best spots to place some guards. Then they proceeded to take her with them to said spots and make her help them to assemble them. Once that was over she was dragged to one of the multiple rooms the palace held, arguing that her point of view was required. To her misfortune it was in the department where she held few, perhaps none, knowledge about what they were discussing. They needed her to help pick up flowers for the decorations of the festival.

As several ladies approached her, showing her all sorts of flowers in different colors, Anko resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. She was about to groan when two ladies started to argue between the colors of the ribbons the bouquets must have, they couldn't decide about indigo or azure. Which to Anko's dismay she didn't even know those colors, she started to wonder what had happened to the plain pink, blue, purple, yellow? In which moment the basic colors changed to such complicated names? But when both ladies asked her opinion, she opted for the first option. The lady applauded and smirked in triumphant manner to the azure lady.

Believing the meeting was adjourned she stood up, ready to leave the place when the ladies somehow had pulled her back into the gathering. Now they were discussing if lilies or lilacs should be good for the wives of the counselors. So when they asked Anko about it, and she had declared she had no idea what they were talking about, they repeated the question like she was mentally challenged. Angered by this, she responded that both sounded exactly the same to her, making the group of ladies gasp about her ignorance in the flowery department. Anko groaned internally as they kept on whispering about her lack of femininity and why she was appointed to be a counselor when clearly she didn't even could tell the difference between those two types of flowers. Rolling her eyes she turned deaf ears to those not so quiet remarks about her, thinking in which moment she had turned from a respected ninja to a member of the old ladies flowery club.

The meeting lasted another couple of hours before they were interrupted by a group of maidens carrying trays with food in them. Remembering she hadn't had anything in her stomach, Anko was the first to approach the damsels. But when she was about to reach for some sort form of bread she was stopped by a hand. Frowning she looked up to find whomever thought it was funny to put itself between her and the supply of food, when she found a pronounced smirk and a set of glistening eyes.

"If you eat any of that food, there will be no room left for the lunch I have prepared for you. My fair lady"

Anko raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. Folding her arms on top of her chest, she gave the man in front of her a knowing stare. After a couple of seconds she rolled her eyes and sighed

"Fine, where to? Your highness"

-.-

Kakashi opened his eyes around midday, he thought he had enough sleep to keep steady for the next shift. Besides he didn't want to be reported by the feudal lord to his boss, it was enough that the mission hadn't gone the way he intended to. As he shuffled his hair with one hand and brushed his sleepy eye with the other, he walked to the restroom and decided to have a refreshing shower. Stripping his garments and opening the faucet, his mind started to wonder how exactly everything went wrong.

They were fine, just catching some shuteye before heading to the village. But the thing that intrigued Kakashi above everything else was that he was ambushed with his guard down. It's not like it hadn't happened before, but those occasions could be counted with the fingers of one of his hands. So how could it be that they, both skilled jounins, had been caught by a simple charade?

As he stepped inside the shower and letting the burning stream of water hit directly to his back. He started to think more thoroughly the incidents. It was pretty obvious that they had been ambushed, that didn't surprise him. What puzzled him was that he had not listened or felt anything strange in the environment? He was experienced, that's why most of the missions were set upon him. And not to brag but his percentage was almost zero. So could they, a bunch of common bingo ninjas, have surprised not only one jounin but two.

He didn't know the exact range of error of Anko, but he knew from what he had heard from everyone that she was ruthless and as effective as him. And for that matter now that he was swimming in these waters, how could they had been paired in two missions in this short spam of time? Considering that they had never been teamed up before and their specialties were totally unlikely. How so the Hokage thought it was a good course of action to pair a couple so contrasting like them? In terms of strategy it was the worst kind of move a leader should do. Military speaking.

Kakashi shook his head once he realized he had stopped moving and the water was wasting, closing the faucet he started to scrub his hair and body. Once that was off the table and he had rinsed the suds, he took a towel and resumed the train of thought. Obviously he had thought about this when they were called into Tsunade's office and he announced that Anko would be the one in charge to supervise him and his team. He had never heard of such a thing, but he didn't thought competent to argue with the Hokage about it. Instead he went along and to his surprise he got more that he asked for.

Then just when they went back to the village he was stunned that he had been assigned again with the same partner not along he had shared more than just work. It had been strange but Tsunade had always been like that. Besides he was more concerned by the previous events, Kurenai's party and the slap event for instance, to think further about such atypical development. But now that his head was clear, and away from any distractions, he was certain that Tsunade had something planned for them aside the missions. He couldn't put his finger on it but once he was back in Konoha, he would definitely give a check to unravel this puzzle.

As he was picking up his garments and dressing, his mind started to drift back to his original thought, how could their defenses had been so low? How could they have been so careless? He didn't even want to think what Tsunade might do to them once she finds out about the partial failure of the mission. But it didn't really matter at the moment, once they recovered the missing part of the message this incident will be long forgotten. Now the pressing matter was their lack of professional execution during the mission. Scratching his hair he started to replay the events in his head, remembering exactly what happened before they were attacked and there is when it hit him.

He had been so worked up about the events on the previous days concerning Anko, and what had been happening between them, that his head hadn't the same capacity to process both things at the same time. Also it didn't help that this sort of, whatever it was, confused him in more ways than one and let's not forget about the little detail of physical favors that didn't help the cause either. Shaking his head he walked to his backpack and started to pull items from it, avoiding thinking further about that matter. But deep down he knew it was pointless to push this out of his head, he could no longer ignore the big elephant of the room. And since his partner refused to face it, he had to do it for both of them.

As he packed his vest with new weapons and zipped afterwards, he hid his backpack away from the prying eyes. Checking his reflection on the mirror and giving an approving look he headed out, thinking it might be a good idea to have some food before patrolling the village once again. But even if he tried to occupy his mind with mundane things such as food and protocols, he couldn't suppress the uneasiness sentiment that had settled on the pit of his stomach. Nevertheless it had to be done, if he wanted to recover his former self and prevent any further failures that might lead to even worst consequences than a missing part of a message, he had to be the one to break up whatever Anko and he had.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Wow... I don't even know how long I hadn't uploaded anything about this story and for that I ask your forgiveness. Anyhow I am trying to be good this year and keep on writing, but like some of you might know I have other pending works to finish. So what I'm trying to do is to finish all of them at the same time. I hope I can carry that burden hehehe wish me luck.

Hope you had liked this part and sorry for taking so god damn long to update this fic. Again, I am sorry.


End file.
